Finding Love Again
by DibiaseFan1
Summary: After losing the love of his life, Randy Orton was focused on work and swore off women & relationships. By chance, he then meets a woman whom he can't get out of his head. Can she teach him to love again?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so I am back with a new story, Finding Love Again. Please let me know what you think & if you like it or if I should trash it. Enjoy the first chapter!**

**Summer 2005**

It was early June, and as Randy Orton began to wake up, he could feel the warm sun on his face through the windows. He immediately rolled over to wrap his arm around her, but was quickly disappointed when he realized the spot next to him was empty. As he glanced at the alarm clock, he groaned out loud. "7 AM! It's too early!"

It was then he heard giggles coming from the master bathroom, and he couldn't help but smile as his girlfriend Mackenzie Dodson came into view. "Aw, is it too early in the morning for my big tough boyfriend?" she asked sarcastically.

Randy smirked as she once again disappeared and rubbed his hands over his face. The day before, a Monday, he met with Vince McMahon and although he still didn't know how, he was able to take off work for a whole week. After Raw was finished taping, he caught the red eye to St. Louis and needless to say surprised Mackenzie.

"I'm surprised your not tired," he called. "We were up pretty much half the night," he said with a smile, recalling the night's activities.

"I am tired," Mackenzie said from the bathroom. "But I also went to bed early fully knowing I had to be at the hospital at 8."

"You have to work today?" Randy whined. "I was hoping to spend the day together!"

As Mackenzie walked back into the bedroom donned in her hospital scrubs, he knew she really did have to go. Even when her blonde hair was in a high pony tail and barely any makeup covered her face, to Randy, Mackenzie was still the most beautiful woman on the face of the earth. Even back in junior high he knew he wanted to be with this girl forever, and had every intention on making that dream a reality.

"I'm sorry baby," she said, sticking out her lower lip and carefully climbing on top of him. "I didn't know you would be home so early, but I only have to work until 4. Then we have the whole evening to ourselves and I already planned on talking with one of my co-workers about switching some days so I can be home more this week. How does that sound?"

"It sounds perfect," he whispered as he leaned up and gently kissed Mackenzie. "By the way, do you know what tomorrow is?"

Mackenzie smiled. "Yes I do. Tomorrow is our 2 year anniversary, but if you want to get technical, we've pretty much been inseperable since junior high."

"I know, I know, but it was two years ago that I got the nerve to 'officially' ask you to a night out with me and who knew you would actually agree."

"What the hell was I thinking?" Mackenzie teased as Randy pretended to pout. "Oh you know I'm kidding," she said as she climbed off the WWE superstar and began to collect her things. "These past two years have been great!"

Randy didn't say anything as he also got out of bed and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist. "When you get home this evening, I have a big surprise for you," he muttered against her neck.

"Do I get a hint?"

He pretended to think for a second as he turned her around to face him. "Nope I don't think so," Randy said with a smile. He then cupped her face in his hands and leaned down and softly kissed her. "I love you baby. I love you so much!"

"I love you too," Mackenzie replied smiling.

After a few moments of quick kisses, Mackenzie reluctantly broke the embrace. "I still can't believe Vince let you have the week off!"

Randy shrugged. "I'm going to be moved to Smackdown soon so that may be a reason why. Or maybe it's because he wanted to rest one of his biggest superstars," he stated with a sarcastic smile on his face.

Mackenzie giggled as she playfully smacked Randy's arm. "Oh ok! Well Mr. Superstar I need to get going or I'm going to be late."

"Alright I will see you tonight," he sighed as he watched Mackenzie walk toward the door. "Hey Mack," he called and watched her stop in the doorway. "Love you babe."

Mackenzie smiled once more. "I love you too champ."

As he watched Mackenzie walk away, Randy couldn't help but smirk. To this day, he still found it awesome that they were both living their dream-she was a registered nurse on the pediatric floor at a nearby hospital and he was a WWE superstar.

Deciding that he couldn't go back to sleep, Randy decided to put his plan into action. After getting dressed, he cleaned the entire apartment from top to bottom and made sure everything was spotless. When he was finally finished, Randy called up his brother Nathan and they headed to their next destination.

"Does Mack have any idea?" Nathan asked as he followed his older brother in the jewelery store.

"No I don't think so. I just want tonight to be perfect. I've already cleaned the apartment and-"

"You cleaned!" Nathan interrupted. "I didn't know that was humanly possible!"

"Haha, your so funny!" Randy replied as he stopped in front of a particular case. A certain one caught his eye.

"What kind are you getting for her?"

"Well, Mackenzie's favorite color is pink, so I thought about a pink diamond or somehow having pink in the ring...like that one!"

Nathan bent down for a closer look at the ring his brother was pointing to. It looked like the diamond was 1 carat or so and had smaller pink diamonds on each side. "Wow! That's beautiful!"

Just then, a sales associate walked up to them. "Can I help you gentlemen?" she asked.

Randy nodded. "I would like to see that one, the one with the pink diamonds."

"Beautiful choice," the sales associate exclaimed. "The bigger diamond is 1.25 carats and the smaller pink diamonds are .25 carats each. All three diamonds are also flawless."

"Do you think Mack will like it?" Randy asked his brother.

"Man no offense, but any girl would be crazy not to like that ring. It's really beautiful."

After inspecting it for a few moments, Randy nodded and told the sales associate he wanted that particular piece of jewelery. "So, how are you going to do it?" Nathan asked as they waited for the associate to box and wrap up the ring.

Randy shrugged. "I'm not really sure yet. I'll just know when the moment is right and then I will know what to say."

"Ok Mr. Orton, you are set," the associate exclaimed as she handed him a black bag. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," he replied as he and Nathan walked out of the store.

The brothers then decided to have an early lunch and before heading back to the apartment, Randy picked up a dozen pink roses. As the afternoon passed, Randy was busy starting on dinner and put the flowers in a vase in the middle of the kitchen table. As he took off his t-shirt and changed into a nicer button down shirt, he noticed it was already ten after four.

"Wow time has flown," Randy whispered to himself. He suddenly felt a little nervous.

Randy kept busy while looking after the spagetti, expecting to hear Mackenzie walk through the door any minute. 4:10 soon turned into 5:00 and soon it was 5:30pm. Randy was confused. If Mackenzie was running late or had to stay at work for whatever reason, she always called. He decided to play it safe and called the hospital.

"Nursing this is Michelle," the voice said after a few moments.

"Hey Michelle, it's Randy. Is Mackenzie still around?"

"Oh hi Randy. No, Mackenzie isn't here. In fact, she left a little early-around 3:30. She isn't at home?"

"No she isn't, and I immediately figured she was still at work for whatever reason," Randy said now beginning to feel a little worried.

"Well I'm sure everything is ok and I'm sure there is a good explanation. In fact, she herself may be getting ready for your surprise tonight."

"Yeah maybe. Listen, if you hear from her or see her, would you have her call me please?"

Even though Randy couldn't see it, Michelle nodded. "Not a problem, will do."

"Thanks," he replied as he flipped his phone closed. As he plopped down on the couch, he couldn't help but feel as if something was wrong. "Everything is fine, everything is fine," he whispered to himself.

Randy then flipped open his phone and dialed Mackenzie's number. It rang for a few moments and his heart sank when it went to voicemail. _Hey it's Mackenzie. Leave me a message and I will call you back soon!_

"Hey baby, it's me. I was just wondering where you were. The hospital even said you left a little early. Hope everything is ok. Love you," he said as he once again flipped his phone closed.

Just as Randy leaned his head back against the couch, he heard his phone ring. Startled by the noise, he immediately sat up and grabbed it from the coffee table and groaned when he saw it was Mackenzie's brother, Adam, calling.

"Hey Adam. What's up?" he asked, with no emotion in his voice.

"Randy...it's Mackenzie."

Randy immediately stood up from his seat. He could tell from the sound of Adam's voice that he had been upset or maybe even crying. He had a gut feeling he had been right all along-something was wrong.

"What is it? What's wrong?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I really want to thank Joviper54, KimmieCena, Skillet's Lady Goddess, , I'mxAxRockstar, Krista Hardy, RKOsgirl92, Hailey Egan and jeffhardymegafan for the awesome reviews on the first chapter! They totally made my day!**

Randy literally fell to his knees as he listened to Adam explain that Mackenzie was involved in a car accident and at the moment she was in surgery. "Is she going to be ok? She has to be ok!" Randy exclaimed.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, but you just need to get up here."

It was then Randy hung up the phone without saying good bye and literally ran to his car. In reality the drive to the hospital only took about 15 or 20 minutes, but to Randy it felt an eternity. "Please let her be ok," he prayed. "She has to be ok. Mack is my world. I can't lose her..." he trailed off as a couple of tears began to roll down his cheeks.

After parking the car, he sprinted toward the entrance and rode the elevator to the fourth floor. Once the doors opened, he looked to his left and could see Mackenzie's family waiting in the room.

"Oh Randy, I'm so glad you finally made it," Mackenzie's mom, Carolyn, exclaimed once he walked into the room. She immediately embraced him in a hug.

"Is she ok? Do we know anything?"

Her dad, Michael, shook his head. "No, no news yet. She is still in surgery. Do you happen to know what happened?"

Randy shrugged. "I was at the apartment waiting for her to get off work and about 5:30, Adam called and said she was involved in a car accident. That's about all I know."

Michael nodded. "Yeah that's all we know too."

Just then, an officer walked into the waiting room. "Are you the family of Mackenzie Dodson?"

"Yes we are," Carolyn said. "Can we help you officer?"

"My name is Officer Turner, and I am in charge of investigating your daughter's accident. I need to take everyone's statements."

"Officer I can assure you no one in this room is involved," Adam angrily exclaimed.

"I'm sure of that son, it's just procedure," he said as he turned toward Randy. He obviously recognized him from the WWE. "Mr. Orton, would you like to go first?"

Randy only nodded as he followed the officer down a hallway and into a small room. "Alright, Mr. Orton can you tell me how you found out about the accident?"

"Mackenzie's brother, Adam called me," he said in just above a whisper. "As she left for work this morning, she said she was to get off work at 4. When 5:30 rolled around and she still wasn't home, I called her work. Her co-worker said she had actually left at 3:30. I tried calling her phone, but within moments Adam called me. Can you tell me what happened?"

Officer Turner sighed. He didn't want to give the news he was about to give. "Mackenzie was the interstate and a semi came up behind her, fast. He hit her car and after she lost control, it looks as if the semi pushed the car for a short distance before she finally rolled into a ditch."

"Oh my God," Randy exclaimed as he leaned back in his chair.

"The paramedics had to literally cut her out of the car and was obviously brought in as quickly as possible."

"Do you have the son of a bitch that hit her?" Randy asked bitterly.

"Initally he drove away from the scene, but a semi was also found in a ditch several miles down the road. When the truck was searched, it was empty but police did find several beer bottles and empty liquor bottles. It's our belief that he was drunk when the accident occured and we will find him," the officer said firmly.

Randy only nodded. "That is all I need, Mr. Orton, thank you. Can you please send back either of parents please?" Officer Turner asked.

"Sure," he agreed as he sat up from his chair and left the room. As he walked the short distance back to the waiting room, he was horrified at what the officer described. "She had to have been scared to death," he whispered.

When he walked in the doorway of the waiting room, Randy saw Mackenzie's parents sitting in the chairs, crying and sobbing. Adam was sitting next to them, tears rolling down his cheeks, clearly in shock. Adam was the first to notice Randy, and as he walked closer, he started crying harder. Randy knew the worst had happened.

"No, please don't say it..."

"I'm sorry man," Adam whispered as they quickly hugged. "She didn't make it."

"What? NO!" Randy cried as he held on to Adam tighter.

"It's true Randy. The doctor was just here," Carolyn explained as she and Michael walked up to the two men. "When Mackenzie was brought in, she barely had a pulse and extensive head injuries and internal bleeding. We just have to believe she is in a better place now."

Randy could feel his whole body go numb as he plopped down in a nearby chair and buried his head in his hands. "This can't be happening," he exclaimed. "Tomorrow is our anniversary. I was going to propose tonight!"

Michael then crouched down to Randy's level. "Listen, when the doctor was here he said we could go into the operating room to say our last good byes. Do you want to go first?"

Randy nodded his head and followed Michael to the room where the doctor said she was. The older man slapped his shoulder as he walked away, leaving Randy alone in front of the door. After a few moments of just standing there, he finally opened the door and walked toward his girlfriend.

As he walked closer, the swelling, cuts and brusies on her face and upper body were immediately noticed. The tears started falling harder as he grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it.

"I'm so sorry baby," he whispered. "I promise you that we will find the person who did this. You didn't deserve this. I should have tried to convince you to stay home and we would be at home instead of here."

Randy could feel himself getting choked up again as he took a couple of deep breaths before he went on. "I love you baby, and I honestly don't know how I am supposed to move on and go forward with my life. I don't want to-not without you," he said as he bent down and lightly kissed her forehead.

He then found a chair and after sitting down, he didn't say anything as he just stared at her. A flood of memories came back to him, like meeting for the first time in junior high when she sat next to him in Math class, how they were each other's dates for the senior prom and how she was backstage at the arena when he became the youngest World Heavyweight Champion. When he happen to glance at the clock, Randy realized he had been in the room for about fifteen minutes and knew the rest of Mackenzie's family was waiting. He then finally stood up.

"I love you baby," he whispered one more time as he kissed her forehead. After finally tearing himself away from the room, he walked back into the hallway, and Carolyn immediately embraced him.

"Why don't you go home for the night. After we see Mack one more time we all will be doing the same, and we'll be in touch tomorrow."

Randy nodded and after saying good bye to everyone, he slowly made his way to his car. After starting it and buckling the seat belt, he didn't move from the parking spot-he just sat there. He sat there thinking about the night's events and how when he would get home, there would be no one waiting for him.

He finally left the parking lot and walked into his apartment about 20 minutes later. As he set his car keys on the table by the door, he noticed the pictures. One was taken New Year's Eve-when he and Mackenzie were all smiles and the other was taken while Mackenzie joined him on the road. Sighing, he walked past them and headed straight for the bedroom.

Once Randy walked into the bedroom, everything suddenly reminded him of Mackenzie. She was the one who picked out their chocolate bedding and a picture of himself, Mackenzie and his dad from that year's Hall of Fame ceremony. Randy finally collapsed on the bed, crying like a baby. He couldn't believe it. His one true love, the person he wanted to spend his life with was gone forever.

Randy walked back into the kitchen and noticed the cold spagetti that was cooked earlier in the day and the roses that still sit in the middle of the dining room table. As he took the flowers out and threw them across the room, he heard a knock on the door. When he opened it, he was surprised to see the two people he was close to the most, his dad and brother stand before him.

"Dad. Nathan."

Neither said anything as they pulled Randy into a hug, and for a few moments, neither Orton said anything. Finally the embrace was broken and both Bob and Nathan noticed Randy's red eyes. "How did you know?" Randy finally asked as he closed the door.

"Michael called me while you went to see her. It's a terrible loss!" Bob said.

"How are you holding up?" Nathan asked.

Randy shrugged as he sat down on the couch. "I would love to tell you that I'm fine and will be ok, but I know I would be lying. Man, this was supposed to be our night. I had it all planned. As soon as Mack would have gotten home from work, we were going to have spagetti for dinner and then I was going to propose to her. Hell, when I saw her in the OR tonight, I half ass expected her to sit up and scare the living shit out of me. It almost felt like this was a cruel, sick joke someone was playing," he said before a quick smirk. "God this all probably sounds like bull shit doesn't it?"

Nathan quickly shook his head. "No it doesn't sound like bull shit. It sounds like you are in shock of losing your girlfriend tonight. What exactly happened?"

"A drunk semi truck driver came behind her on the interstate and smashed into her car, and it eventually rolled into the ditch," Randy explained, wincing at the images that played through his head.

"Did they get the driver?" Bob asked.

"Nope. His truck was found several miles down the road but when they looked in it, no one was there," Randy explained. "She must have been so scared," he added as he trailed off, fresh tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Listen, it's been a long night. Why don't you try and get some sleep," Bob suggested.

"Yeah. Me and Pops aren't going anywhere tonight. We are staying right here," Nathan said.

"Thanks," Randy whispered as he walked away. Once he was in his room and the door was shut, he slipped out of his jeans and took off his button down shirt. Instead he threw on a sleeveless t-shirt and pajama pants. When he walked back into the living room, he noticed Nathan was gone. "Where did Nate go?"

"He went outside to get our bags," his father replied.

Randy only nodded before rubbing his hands over his face one more time. "Ummm...listen why don't you take my bedroom for the night. Hell you and Nate could both sleep in there, or if someone wants to take the couch that's fine too."

"Where are you going to sleep if someone is in your bedroom?" Bob asked as Nathan came in the apartment once again.

"I'm going to take the guest bedroom. I'm not ready to sleep in that room, not yet anyway," Randy replied as he walked away from his dad and brother. Once in the guest bedroom, he shut the door, pulled down the covers and turned the tv on. As he flipped through the channels, he found it kind of ironic that Mackenzie's favorite movie, Dirty Dancing, was on. She had always asked Randy to watch it with her and he had always made up some excuse not too or just plain admitted that he didn't want to.

Randy smirked. "I'll watch it this time baby," he whispered. "I promise."

As the movie went on, Randy could feel tears start flowing again and cried even harder than before. Before long, exhaustion finally took over and Randy eventually fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**I really want to thank TednCodyGirl, Joviper54, KimmieCena, RKOsgirl92, Skillet's Lady Goddess, Ainat, I'mxAxRockstar, Krista Hardy, jeffhardymegafan, thecatchisdeadliest and BourneBetter67 for the awesome reviews!**

It seemed as if the next week passed as a blur to Randy. His father, Bob took the liberty in calling Vince and telling him about the accident, and in return, Vince extended his time off. As Randy began to wake up to the sounds of his alarm clock one morning, he sadly sighed. It was the day of Mackenzie's funeral.

As Randy began to pull out his suit and tie, he began to recall the last few days. He was still in a state of shock he barely remembered talking with Mackenzie's parents and making plans with them and the funeral director. He barely remembered being asked to pick the outfit she would be buried in and after going through her closet at least a dozen times, he finally decided on her favorite dress. Hell, he couldn't even really remember telling Michael & Carolyn that they could take Mackenzie's clothes and things out of the apartment-aside from the few things he wanted to keep. As Randy buttoned the last few buttons on his shirt, he heard a knock on the door. When he answered, he was both happy and surprised to see his friend John Cena.

"Cena! What are you doing here?"

John shrugged. "I wanted to pay my respects to Mack...and if it meant seeing your sorry ass, then so be it!" he teased as pulled Randy into a quick hug. "Seriously though, how are you holding up?"

It was Randy's turn to shrug as he closed the door. "As good as I can I guess. It just...it feels like a huge nightmare. I feel like any second I am going to wake up and see Mackenzie right next to me and in my arms," he replied as he shook his head. "I don't know how I am going to get through today."

"Randy, your family will be there, Mackenzie's family will be with you as will alot of us from work. We are all on your side. Now grant it, I don't know what it's like to lose a girlfriend-"

"Pray that you never know this feeling," Randy interrupted. "I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy. This has got to be the worst feeling in the world."

John only nodded. "All I am saying is that everyone is on your side today. If you need someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on, all you have to do is pick a person. We all want to help you through this."

Randy didn't say anything as he slipped his suit jacket on and adjusted his tie. He then wiped away any stray tears that might have been appearing. "Thanks, but I'm fine. Come on, we need to get going to the church."

John decided to go ahead and ride with Randy, and the whole car trip to the church was relatively silent. He knew what game Randy was trying to play. He was trying to not show any emotion and act like the big strong character he played on tv. John could see right through it.

When they walked through the side entrance of the church, John saw Randy get bombed with hugs almost immediately-mostly from his and Mackenzie's family. When Randy happen to glance toward the other side of the room, he saw alot of his co-workers and friends like Matt & Jeff Hardy, Triple H and Stephanie and Ric Flair among others.

"Hey guys," Randy said as he walked up to the group. "Thanks alot for coming today. I really appreciate it."

"Your welcome and we are all sorry for your loss," Stephanie replied as she quickly hugged Randy. "Mackenzie was a great girl!"

Randy smiled as the priest announced it was time for a short prayer before the service would begin. After excusing himself, Randy walked up front and stood with the rest of the Dodson family. As the priest continued talking, Randy's eyes focused on the pictures that were taped inside the lid of Mackenzie's coffin. He saw one of her whole family, and another picture of the entire family and himself taken the previous Christmas. There was another of just Adam and Mackenzie when they were kids and another of just Randy and Mackenzie at that same Christmas party. He had to wipe tears away once again.

Within a few moments, the priest finished and instructed the family to take their seats. Carolyn immediately noticed Randy stood behind, focusing on the casket.

"Randy..."

"I'll be right there," he replied, his eyes never leaving the casket. "I just need a minute."

Carolyn nodded as she and the others left the small room. As he heard the door close, Randy sighed. "Baby, this has been the hardest week for me. And if this week has been this hard...I don't know how I'm supposed to go on for the rest of my life. I love you baby, and I always will," he whispered as he dug into his jacket pocket. He then held the engagement ring intended for her in between his fingers.

"Here...I want this with you. I know you've obviously never seen it before but it's the ring I wanted you to wear the rest of your life, and I wouldn't feel comfortable in keeping it," he explained as he set the ring inside the casket. He then bent down and kissed her forehead. Feeling like he couldn't say anymore without breaking down, he headed toward the door. "Bye Mack," he whispered as he looked toward the silver casket one last time and walked away to join the others.

After the service, Randy and immediate family members rode in a limo to the cemetery as others followed. To Randy, the silence was hard to bear. He had never heard so much silence in his life and was thankful the ride was only a short trip.

After the priest recited one final prayer, family and friends were all handed pink roses, to match the bouquet on top of Mackenzie's final resting spot. One by one, Randy watched as some set the single rose on top of the casket and he also followed suit, but not before blowing a kiss toward the casket.

Everyone gathered at Michael & Carolyn's house and while sitting in a corner chair, Randy watched people come in and out of the house and give their condolences to Mackenzie's parents. A few minutes later, Randy watched as his mother walked toward him with a plate of food.

"Here, you need to eat something."

Randy shook his head. "Thanks, but I really don't feel like eating right now,' he said as he set the plate on a nearby table. "Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

He took a deep breath. "Do you mind if I move back home for awhile? It wouldn't be for very long, just until I find somewhere to live."

"Randy you know we have plenty of room. Of course you can come back. Can I ask why you aren't going to stay in your apartment?" Elaine asked.

"Too many memories," Randy replied. "I wouldn't feel right living there without Mack. It was our apartment...not just mine."

Elaine nodded. "I understand. When you are ready to come home, you come home. You can have your old room and your welcome to stay as long as you need to."

"Thanks mom," Randy replied as he leaned forward and hugged his mother.

"Your welcome."

The next few days were busy for Randy. He got a hold of his land lord to tell him to put the apartment up for rent and got busy packing things up. While going through Mackenzie's things, he decided to keep all their pictures together, a couple of snowglobes he had given her for her birthday, a couple of pieces of jewelery he had given her, a drawing pad Mackenzie drew in from time to time and some movies. As he taped up another box, he heard a knock on the door and wasn't surprised to see Carolyn on the other side.

"Hi Carolyn, come on in."

"Thank you," she replied. As she walked into the living room she was certainly surprised to see all the boxes. "Where are you going Randy? Are you moving?"

Randy nodded his head. "Yeah, I had the landlord put the apartment up for rent. I can't stay here. It wouldn't feel right without Mackenzie. So I'm moving back with my parents till I find something else."

"I guess I can understand your reasoning. She loved this apartment, and always loved how big it was and how big the closets were," Carolyn said as she sat down on a chair.

"Yeah, and she quickly filled those closets too," Randy said smirking.

Carolyn giggled. "It's good to hear you laugh again when Mackenzie's mentioned. So, are you pretty well packed?"

Randy nodded. "The big stuff is going into storage and basically the essentials and my clothes are going to my mom and dad's house with me. It will feel funny to un-pack some of this stuff and then re-pack it when I go back to work next week."

"Your going back to work already?" Carolyn asked surprised. "Randy, it's only been like a week since Mackenzie died. I mean I see you packing up the apartment you shared with her and your giving me most of her things. It's almost like your ready to move on and forget-"

"Stop. Stop it now," Randy said firmly but calmly. "Yes I am leaving our home, but I can't stay here. It has too many memories. Everywhere I look I see something that reminds me of Mack and it's almost like I can see her lying next to me in bed or sitting next to me on the couch. I'm having a hard time sleeping as it is and if I would stay...then I'm almost positive I would never sleep again."

"Then why are you going back to work so soon?" Carolyn asked.

Randy sighed as he rubbed his hands over his face. "I have to, plain and simple. Yes I was granted extended time off to grieve, but if I would stay, I know I would drive myself insane. I would do nothing but think of her and our time together. And I'm not trying to forget her or what we had. I'm giving you her things because to be honest I don't have a use for anything she used," he said with a smile. "I just...I need to keep myself busy. If I keep myself busy...then it might be a little harder to drive myself crazy with our memories and think about how much I miss her."

Carolyn nodded. "Where are Mack's things? Did you already pick out everything you wanted to keep?"

"Yeah. Everything I wanted is already packed up with my stuff. All of Mack's stuff is on our bed."

Mackenzie's mom didn't say anything as she headed toward the back bedroom and brought the boxes to her vehicle. "Well I have everything and if you find something else, just let me know," Carolyn said after everything was packed up.

Randy nodded. "I will. Thanks again for taking it."

"Your welcome. Listen, I am sor-"

"Don't be sorry," Randy interrupted. "We all have to deal with this in our own way, and if I were in your shoes I probably would have reacted the same way."

Carolyn nodded. "Yes your right. Well I am going to get going. Don't be a stranger, Randy. We all still consider you family and would like it if you would stop by from time to time."

"Thanks," Randy replied as Carolyn walked toward the door. As she opened it, she turned around to face Randy once more. "Do you mind if I tell you something?" she asked.

"What is it?"

"I'm sure you already know this, but Mack really loved you. There wasn't a day that went by that she didn't speak but good things about you-even if you were fighting. Now that she is gone...I know she would want your life to be happy. I know that she would never want you to hesitate on meeting new people or getting close with someone else again. I know it's only been a week and I'm sure it sounds crazy hearing it, but it's true. All she ever wanted was for you to be happy."

Randy smirked. "Thanks for telling me all that Carolyn. I can't promise anything but I'm going to try my best in moving on. It's going to be hard."

"It will be," Carolyn agreed. "But your lucky-heck we all are. All of us have a guardian angel watching over us."

Not saying anything, Randy watched as Carolyn walked through the door and shut it. After taping up another box, he stood up thinking about what Carolyn had said only minutes earlier.

"Me get involved with someone else?" he asked himself out loud. "Yeah, I don't think so."


	4. Chapter 4

**A big thank you goes out to Joviper54, BourneBetter67, KimmieCena, RKOsgirl92, Skillet's Lady Goddess, TednCodyGirl and Krista Hardy for the awesome reviews!**

**3 Years Later-Summer 2008**

As his mother drove him to the hospital, Randy glanced down at the brace wrapped around his arm and the middle of his chest. He then looked out the passenger side window, shaking his head in disgust.

"Everything ok?" his mother asked.

"This is stupid. I can't believe I have to wear this stupid brace," Randy pouted. "When I broke my collarbone the first time I didn't have to wear one. I didn't have to go to physical therapy either."

"Well the first time you broke your collarbone, it was more like cracked in several places-this time it was a clean break and in more than one spot. Your doctor wants you to take therapy so your muscles and bones don't stiffen up."

Not saying anything, Randy just leaned his head back against the seat and began thinking about the past three years. He had only lived with his parents for about a month before he found his 5 bedroom, 3 bathroom mansion and filled it with the best of everything. His character on Monday Night Raw turned heel, and he Randy focused alot of his attention on work. Anytime the WWE headed overseas, Randy was the first to volunteer and even did Tribute to the Troops a couple of times.

Sure he had the occasional fling now and then, but no one compared to Mackenzie. Even after three years, he still loved and thought about her often. He missed her like crazy. And it was because how much he missed her that caused the motorcycle accident.

About six weeks prior during a pay-per-view, Randy originally broke his collarbone during his match with Triple H. About a week before he was medically cleared to start training again, it was the anniversary of Mackenzie's death. Randy got hammered, drinking all of the liquor in the house, and decided to take a motorcycle ride to clear his mind. He made it a couple of miles down the road, slid in the rocks and veered into another car's path. Randy barely missed being hit by the car and rolled right into the ditch.

"By the way, Carolyn called and asked how you were after the accident," Elaine stated as they pulled into the parking lot. "She's called several times over the past year or so. Why have all of a sudden you stopped talking to them?"

Randy shrugged as he slowly got out of the car. "I don't know. Maybe it's because they are Mackenzie's parents...I don't know."

Meanwhile in the physical therapy department, Ashley McCain was going over her notes and patients for the day. When she came across a particular name, her jaw literally dropped to the floor.

"What's up with you?" her co-worker, Erin asked.

"I am going to be working with Randy Orton today. He's like a huge wrestler right now!"

"Why are you so star struck right now? You've worked with wrestlers before."

Ashley shrugged. "Maybe it's because he's one of my favorites. I don't know...maybe it's because I think he's incredibly good looking-"

"Then why don't you ask him out?" Erin interrupted. "Your single and I think he's single. Go for it."

The 25 year old laughed out loud as she stood up from her chair. "Me ask out a WWE superstar? Yeah right. I'm going to the rest room real quick."

After she finished washing her hands, Ashley fixed a few stray hairs in the mirror, and in the end decided to put her shoulder length brown hair into a short ponytail. She again had to giggle at the comment Erin made: go ahead and ask him out. Ashley knew she wasn't butt ugly, but knew in a million years a celebrity would never want to date her.

After Randy and Elaine walked through the department's doors, he immediately noticed a reception desk and walked toward it. "Hi I'm Randy Orton. I'm supposed to have an appointment at 10."

Erin looked up and smiled. "Alright I just need you to sign in and Ashley will be right with you. If you like you can take a seat in the waiting room."

"Thank you," Randy replied as he turned toward his mom. "You don't have to stay. I'm a big boy and will be ok by myself," he said sarcastically.

"Alright, alright I have some errands to run anyway. How about you call me when your done and will pick you up from there."

Randy nodded. "Alright sounds good to me. I can't wait till I'm medically cleared to drive."

Elaine smiled as she walked away, leaving Randy to sit in the chair and wait. As he started flipping through a magazine, he didn't see the person leaning against the doorway come up to him. "Are you ready Mr. Orton?"

Randy looked up and once he set eyes on Ashley, he was literally speechless. The girl that stood before him was quite a bit shorter than his 6' 4" frame and her chocolate brown eyes matched her shiny brown hair. She also had a beautiful smile, and instantly noticed the WWE scrubs she wore.

"Y-Yeah I'm ready," he finally stuttered. "I'm ready as I'll ever be."

"Good now follow me."

Randy followed Ashley across the open floor plan and sat on the padded bench as instructed. He felt himself stare as he watched Ashley write down a few notes. He hadn't seen someone so beautiful in a long time. "So, Randy how are you feeling?"

He shrugged. "Decent I guess. I'm still pretty sore," he said recalling the accident.

Ashley then looked up and noticed some bruising on the side of his face. "Your chart says that you re-broke your collarbone due to an accident. The bruises on your face really look painful!"

"They hurt alot less than my collarbone," he said smirking. As Ashley glanced up at Randy, she couldn't help but notice his smile and his piercing blue eyes. He was handsome, plain and simple.

Within minutes, Ashley began some stretches and as she worked around the wounded area, she noticed Randy flinching a time or two. "What is your favorite color?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

Confused, Randy looked over his shoulder and curiously looked at his therapist. "Huh?"

"It's something I do with my patients, especially the kids. If I see them wincing in pain or if it looks like they are in pain, I start asking them questions. That way, they don't have to think about the pain and I get to know my paitent better. I saw you were flinching a couple of different times, so that's why I asked what your favorite color was."

Randy nodded as Ashley continued the mini massage. "It's black and red," he answered after a few moments of silence. She honestly didn't expect him to answer.

"What about you?" Randy asked.

"Definitely pink," Ashley replied confidently.

"How did I know you were going to say that?" he teased.

"I guess I'm just a girly girl. I have always loved that color and love pink roses too. Anything pink!"

Randy nodded. "So are you a big WWE fan? I noticed your scrubs."

"Yeah I'm a pretty big fan," she replied with a smile. "That's usually why the wrestlers who come in for therapy get assigned to me. The others just drool like star struck fans and I just talk to them like a normal human being."

"Well I'm glad that you were assigned to me," Randy smirked as he once again glanced over his shoulder. He and Ashley exchanged smiles. Randy couldn't believe it-he hadn't flirted like this since he first met Mackenzie.

Ashley couldn't believe what she was hearing. Inside was she literally screaming. She was in pure disbelief that Randy Orton was flirting with her, or it at least seemed that way. "I'm glad too," she finally said.

Throughout the course of the appointment, Randy and Ashley found it easy to talk to one another. She found out his favorite shows were either Smackdown or Family Guy while he found out hers was Monday Night Raw, NCIS and Law & Order:SVU. She found out his favorite kind of music was from Metallica or Ozzy Osbourne while he found out she loved country music-the complete opposite. By the time the appointment came to an end, both Randy and Ashley felt dissapointed.

"I can't believe how fast time flew," Randy said as he signed himself out. "I really thought it was going to drag on forever."

Ashley smiled and shrugged. "That's another reason why I like to play my little question game. It can help pass the time for the patient."

Randy nodded as Ashley handed him a piece of paper. "Those are some exercises to work on in between appointments, and I will see you in 2 days."

"Ok I will see you then. By the way, your question game worked. I didn't focus on the pain and how sore I was while we talked. Thanks."

"Your welcome," she replied with a smile.

Once Randy walked through the door, he called his mom and found out she would be there in a few minutes. After hanging up, he decided to go to the cafeteria to grab a soda and wait outside. When he walked into the small room, he was happy to see Ashley again. When she looked up toward the door, they both exchanged smiles.

"Randy!" she exclaimed. "I thought you left a few minutes ago."

"Well I'm not cleared to drive yet and I'm just waiting on my mom to bring me home," he replied as he grabbed his Coke. "What are you reading?" Randy asked, pointing toward Ashley's book.

"The Notebook by Nicholas Sparks. Very good book!"

"It kind of sounds like a chick book."

Ashley giggled. "Yeah it is very much a chick book. The movie was good too."

As Randy and Ashley continued to talk, Randy's phone rang, startling the both of them. "It's my mom, she must be outside," Randy stated. He couldn't help but think he saw a hint of dissapointment in Ashley's eyes.

"I will see you in a couple of days then."

Randy nodded. "It's a date," he smirked.

As he walked through the halls and towards the EXIT, Randy couldn't help but smile. He knew that Ashley was going to be on his mind until he saw her again.

"So, how was it?" Elaine asked as Randy carefully climbed into the car. "Was it as bad as you thought?"

He immediately shook his head. "Nope, it definitely wasn't as bad as I thought."


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank Joviper54, xCAOxRKOx, Skillet's Lady Goddess, Legacy's Sweetie, BourneBetter67, ShelbyR21, KimmieCena, RKOsgirl92, alana2awesome, I'mxAxRockstar, TednCodyGirl, stuffoflegends and Krista Hardy for the awesome reviews!**

As Randy poured himself a cup of orange juice the next morning, he wasn't surprised to hear his doorbell ring. He had purposely called his dad so they could have a serious talk.

"Hey dad, thanks for coming," Randy said when he opened the door.

"Not a problem, son. What's on your mind?" Bob asked as he followed his oldest child into the big living room. After they both got settled, Randy took a deep breath.

"I met someone dad."

Bob smiled and slapped Randy on the shoulder. "Randy, that's great. What's her name? How did you meet her?"

Randy couldn't help but smile. "Well, her name is Ashley and she happens to be the physical therapist I'm going to be working with."

"That's really great son. I'm happy for you. Do we get to meet her anytime soon?" Bob asked with a smile as Randy smirked.

"Dad...I haven't even asked her out yet. It's just...yesterday was my first appointment with her and I just couldn't get over how beautiful she was and how easy it was to talk to her. We were even flirting back and forth with each other. God, this probably makes me sound all weak and mushy doesn't it?"

Bob laughed out loud as he leaned forward on his legs. "No it doesn't make you sound all weak and mushy. It sounds like you are ready to move on with your life and get to know someone again. That's a bad thing Randy."

He nodded. "Yeah, but it almost feels like I'm cheating on Mackenzie by likeing someone else."

"Randy, your always going to have a special place in your heart for Mackenzie. She was your first love and you were about to become engaged to her. But I'm almost certain that she would want you to move on and meet new people. She would want you to be happy. And if that means meeting someone new and sharing your life with them, then I think she would be happy for you," Bob said.

"You think so?"

Bob nodded. "I think so. I mean, if you want to live the rest of your life by yourself, then that is your decision. But you also don't want to pass up the chance of getting to know someone. Mackenzie was great and obviously we all miss her, but you don't want to miss out on something that could be greater."

After Bob left the house, Randy went back upstairs and dug a small box from underneath one of the guest beds. He smiled as he looked through some of the things he kept from Mackenzie's parents, and then came across a photo album. As he flipped through the pages, he saw various pictures of him and Mackenzie-several backstage at shows, at holiday get togethers and hanging out with friends. It was the first time he looked at the pictures and didn't tear up.

After putting everything away, he called his sister Becky and asked her to drive him to the cemetery where Mackenzie was buried. "How long as it been since you've been here?" she asked as she pulled the car into park.

"Awhile. I won't be long," Randy replied as he carefully got out of the car. He walked down the familiar short path, and instantly saw Mackenzie's headstone across from the angel statue. As he kneeled in front of it, he couldn't help but run his fingers over her name etched in the marble.

_Mackenzie Leigh Dodson_

_1981-2005 _

_Heaven Now Has Our Angel_

"Hey baby. Sorry it's been awhile since I've been here," Randy whispered. "You know there hasn't been a day that has gone by in three years that I haven't thought about you. I miss you like crazy, Mack. But, ummm...I've been thinking about something the last 24 hours. I met someone, Mack and I want to get to know her better. Hell, I haven't felt like this since you and I met. But no matter what happens, I will always love you and you will always be in my heart," he said as he leaned forward and kissed the grave stone.

As Randy turned around, he slightly jumped when he noticed the figure standing before him. "Adam, hey," he said as the two men shook hands. "Long time no see. How's it going?"

"It's going alright. I saw Becky in the car and I didn't want to interrupt-that's why I didn't say anything to you earlier. Is it true? You met someone?"

Randy nodded. "Yeah, I mean grant it I just met her yesterday but I really like her. I'm just kind of conflicted if I should ask her out or not."

Adam nodded. "Randy, did I ever tell you what Mack told me the night she died?"

"You got to talk to her? I didn't know that."

"Well, I happen to be driving down the interstate when I noticed the accident and immeidately noticed it was Mackenzie's car. So obviously I pulled over, told the police and EMTs who I was and I rode in the ambulance with her to the hospital. Right before the medics gave her some medicine to knock her out, Mack talked about you."

"She did?" Randy asked.

Adam nodded. "Yeah she did. On the way, she told me she had a feeling she wasn't going to make it, and she asked me to look after you. She wanted you to see you happy and asked me to make sure you started seeing other people again. Honestly Randy, I know she would be ok if you started dating again."

Randy smirked. That was Mackenzie-making sure everyone else is alright before worrying about herself. "She wanted you to look after me?"

"I guess," Adam shrugged. "Just plain and simple she always wanted to see you happy. And that means getting on with your life."

Randy nodded as he quickly hugged his friend. "Thanks for telling me that. I didn't know."

"Your welcome."

When Randy got back into the car minutes later, Becky noticed the satisfied look on her brother's face. "What's that look about?"

"Nothing," Randy shrugged. "I'm just really glad we came today. Thanks for bringing me out."

Becky gave her brother a curious look and simply nodded before pulling the car out of the cemetery. "Hey do you mind if we stop by the book store before you drop me off at home?" Randy asked.

"No I guess not. Since when did you take up an interest of reading?" Becky asked, fully knowing her oldest brother wasn't the reading type.

"The book isn't for me. I want to pick up a gift for someone."

Randy walked into the bookstore within 10 minutes and knew immediately he wasn't going to find Nicholas Sparks on his own or even know where to look for him. So, he walked up to a sales associate working behind the register. "Excuse me, can you tell me where your Nicholas Sparks books are?"

The next morning, Randy was literally bouncing in his seat as he waited for Ashley. His surprise for her was waiting in the empty chair next to him.

"Are you ready Randy?"

He looked up and was once again face to face with her. "Sure."  
Just like before, Randy followed Ashley to the same padded bench and as she began to scribble some quick notes down on paper, she noticed the small wrapped package in Randy's hands.

"Randy, what's that in your hands?"

He looked down, pretending to not know what she was talking about. "Oh this. This is for you," he said, handing her the gift.

Ashley didn't know what to say as she began to open it. Once the paper was gone, Ashley was surprised to see the contents. It was Nicholas Sparks's book, Dear John. "Wow, Randy thank you."

"Your welcome. The guy at the store said this is one of the newer ones, and if you already have it-"

"No, no I don't," Ashley interrupted. "This is very sweet of you. Thank you," she said with a smile.

Randy gladly returned her smile. "Your welcome."

As the appointment went on, Randy and Ashley continued their question game...and an occasional flirting now and then.

"So...what is your favorite movie?" Ashley asked.

"That's easy. Any of the Matrix movies or any kind of horror movie. Bruce Almighty was pretty good too. What about you?"

Ashley thought for a second as she continued stretching Randy's shoulder. "I'll agree-Bruce Almighty was pretty good. I also like Grease, Pretty in Pink or The Wedding Crashers. John's movie, The Marine, was pretty good too."

Randy couldn't help but laugh out loud. "You watched Cena's movie?"

"Is that so hard to believe?" she asked as Randy shrugged. "Besides, he was a patient of mine when he tore his pectoral muscle last fall and I promised him I would watch it. I like a good action movie every now and then."

"Ummm...Ashley, can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

Randy took a deep breath. "Umm...I was wondering...if you would want...to have dinner with me tonight."

Ashley was certainly surprised. She had never expected in a million years that Randy Orton, a WWE superstar, would be asking her on a date. She laughed nervously. "Sure Randy. I think that sounds like fun."

"Really? Good."

"Are you surprised I said yes?" Ashley asked laughing.

"I was just nervous and hoping you would...and I'm just glad you agreed. Otherwise I would be looking like an ass right about now," he said smirking. "Hey I have an idea."

"What's your idea?"

"Since I technically can't drive yet, how about you come over to my house for dinner and we can even have a movie marathon. I'll watch one of your movies if you watch one of mine."

When Ashley looked into Randy's eyes, there was something about the way he looked at her that she felt comfortable. It didn't feel like he was looking to get laid tonight...it just felt like he really wanted to just be with her tonight. "Sure, that sounds like fun. How about 6?"

"6 sounds perfect," Randy agreed.

After finishing the last stretch, Randy wrote down his address and cell phone number for Ashley and she in return programmed her number into his phone. "What sounds good for dinner?" Randy asked.

Ashley shrugged. "I'm not picky. I will basically eat anything. You surprise me!"

Randy nodded. "Alright I will come up with something great. So, I'll see you tonight?"

While smiling, Ashley nodded. "Yeah I'll see you tonight."


	6. Chapter 6

**A big thank you goes out to xCAOxRKOx, Janet, ShelbyR21, Joviper54, gurl42069, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, I'mxAxRockstar, Legacy's Sweetie, stuffoflegends, RKOsgirl92, Skillet's Lady Goddess, KimmieCena, BourneBetter67, Krista Hardy and TednCodyGirl for your awesome reviews!**

Nathan Orton was waiting in his truck for Randy to come out of the hospital and couldn't help but chuckle when he noticed the goofy grin on his brother's face.

"What's up with you?" he asked as Randy climbed inside.

Randy shrugged. "I have a date tonight."

"Alright! Good for you man," Nathan responded, lightly slapping Randy on the shoulder as he started to drive. "What's her name? Where did you meet?"

"Her name is Ashley and she's actually my physical therapist. By the way, I need your help in getting ready for this date."

"Dating the therapist-nice! How do you need my help?"

"Well I volunteered to make dinner at my house, and so I was wondering if you would drive me to the grocery store to buy food. And once we get back to the house I was wondering if you would help me clean up the house a little bit and help start dinner."

As Nathan glanced toward the passenger side with a raised eyebrow, Randy gave him a cheesy grin. "Please? If I try to do everything myself it would take me all day."

"So I have to spend the afternoon with you instead of my beautiful girlfriend?" Nathan sarcastically asked.

Randy dug his wallet out of his jeans and started digging through it. "I'll give you a $100 bill. You can use that to take Jenna on a really expensive date."

Nathan immediately took the money out of Randy's hand. "Alright deal."

They soon pulled into the grocery store, and Randy literally threw things in the cart as Nathan pushed. "What exactly are you, or should I say me, cooking tonight?"

Randy shrugged. "I'm not really sure. I want to do something easy, but definitely not spagetti."

"Why not spagetti?"

"That was what I made the night Mackenzie passed away."

Nathan only nodded as they turned a corner. "I got it!" Randy exclaimed. "How about steaks on the grill and baked potatoes?"

"That sounds good. Maybe I'll stay for dinner," Nathan said with a smile.

After all the groceries were un-loaded, Nathan and Randy spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning up the house. "Nathan, I'll be right back. I'm going to go get ready."

"Alright. I'm going to get the potatoes ready for the oven," Nathan replied.

As he walked into his bedroom, Randy sighed. "I can't believe I'm dating again," he smirked. Randy looked through his closet several times, and finally decided on a white button down shirt and dark wash jeans. When he walked back into the kitchen, Randy immediately noticed Nathan's curious look.

"What?"

"Are you trying to gas this girl out? You need to lay off the cologne!" he exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Randy said.

For the next hour or so, Randy and Nathan switched between working the grill and getting everything ready inside. As Randy came in to get a plate for the steaks, the Orton brothers heard the doorbell. All of a sudden, Randy got butterflies in his stomach.

"Dude, are you going to get that?"

Randy nodded as he headed toward the front door and took a deep breath as he opened it. When Ashley came into full view, Randy had to smile. She looked absolutely beautiful in a red halter top and black capris. Her hair was even curled in a high pony tail. "Hey."

"Hey," Ashley replied, also having a smile on her face.

"Come on in," Randy gestured, moving so Ashley could come in. "Dinner is just about ready."

Ashley nodded. "It smells great, and I brought Grease!" she exclaimed, holding up the movie. "I didn't figure I would kill you with a chick flick just yet."

Randy smirked. "Thanks I appreciate that," he replied as they walked into the kitchen. "Ashley this is my brother Nathan. He's been helping me get dinner going. Nate, this is Ashley."

"It's nice to meet you Ashley," Nathan said politely, extending his hand.

Ashley smiled as she shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you as well."

"Well I'm going to get going. Randy, everything is pretty well ready so you guys have fun. Bye," Nate called as he walked out the door.

"Your brother seems nice," Ashley smiled once the door closed.

Randy nodded. "He and I are pretty close. I knew it would take me pretty much all day to do everything so he helped me out."

"That was nice of him."

He smirked as he grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses. "I also bribed him so that helped too," he said as Ashley laughed out loud. He loved her laugh-it was contagious. "Would you like some wine?"

"Sure, thank you."

As Randy Ashley sat down to eat dinner, they both felt it was easy to talk to one another and enjoyed each other's company. "So, tell me something I don't know about you," Randy said as he took a bite of steak.

"Umm...let's see...I am the oldest of 5 daughters, and my mom died when I was 6. My sister, April, is my only full blood sister and she's 22. Like you and Nathan, we are extremely close. The next oldest is Madison and she's 16, and then Lauren is 14 and the youngest, Hannah is 12. We are all really close."

Randy smirked. "It must have been noisy at your house with all girls. I bet there was never a dull moment."

Ashley shrugged. "It was fun though. How about you? Is it just you and Nathan?"

"Nope. I am the oldest and then there is my sister Becky and Nate is the youngest, but there are several years difference. Like I'm 28, Becky is 23 and Nate is 19."

As she continued to listen to Randy talk, Ashley couldn't help but smile. She was really starting to like him. "So, I have to ask...are you and your character on tv the same person?"

Randy instantly started shaking his head. "No, I'm alot nicer in person," he replied with a smile. "My character is kind of like a playboy, cocky person while I'm not. As hard as it may be to believe, I really do want to get married someday and have a family."

"Can I ask how long it's been since you've had a serious girlfriend?"

Randy took a deep breath as he glanced up toward the ceiling. "It was 3 years ago, and we were together almost two years. She was...she was really something."

While listening to Randy talk, Ashley felt as if there was something more to tell about his past relationship, but felt it was best not to press further. "How about you? What do you look for in a guy?" Randy asked.

Ashley shrugged. "Pretty much the normal things-being truthful, caring, funny, honest and a steady job is always a plus. It doesn't have to necessarily be a 'good' job, but no one likes to date a bum.

Randy smirked as he drank the last of his wine. "Is the job of being a WWE superstar ok?"

"Yeah, I think that would work," she replied, returning his smile.

After dinner was done and all the dishes were cleaned and put away, Randy re-filled the wine glasses and he and Ashley retreated to the media room.

"Oh my gosh, look at that tv!" Ashley exclaimed, referring to the big screen tv close to the wall. "Randy, this room is amazing!"

"Thanks. When I was little, I always wanted a room in my house that had a big tv and big comfy chairs and couches. So, when I moved here that was the first thing I worked on," Randy explained as he turned the tv and DVD player on. "Which movie do you want to watch first? Grease or Bruce Almightly?"

"It doesn't matter. Either one."

Randy thought for a second. "I have an idea. You close your eyes and pick one from my hands."

Ashley nodded and as soon as she closed her eyes, Randy switched them back and forth a few times. When she was told to go ahead, Ashley quickly picked one and giggled when she saw her choice. "Are you sure Grease is ok?"

"Yes it's fine. I promise," Randy assured her as he popped the DVD into the player.

Ashley took off her sandals and got comfortable and as soon as Randy sat next to her, she instantly scooted closer. As Grease and later on Bruce Almighty continued to play, neither Randy and Ashley paid much attention. They were too busy getting to know each other more.

"Wow, I can't believe it's almost midnight," Ashley exclaimed once the last movie ended. "I should probably get going. Unfortuantely I have to work tomorrow."

Randy didn't say anything as he walked Ashley to the front door. When she turned to face him, they both exchanged smiles. "Randy, thanks for a great night. I really did have fun," Ashley said.

"I had alot of fun too," he replied as he grabbed Ashley's hand. He was glad that she let him. "Can I ask you something?"

She nodded. "Sure what is it?"

"Can I see you again? And not just at my next therapy appointment," he asked with a smile.

Ashley was truly surprised. She couldn't believe that Randy Orton really wanted to go on another date with her. She then smiled and nodded. Truth was, she really wanted to see him again too. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Randy returned her smile. "Good. I will call you tomorrow. Since you have to work, what time works best?"

"I usually go to lunch at 12 if that works for you."

"Sounds good to me," he replied. "Good night," he said as he opened his arms. As Ashley stepped inside them for a big bear hug, something hit Randy. He noticed how nicely she fit into his arms. Randy reluctantly broke the hug after a few moments and softly kissed Ashley's cheek. "Drive safe."

"I will. See you soon," she replied as she walked out the door. Once the door was locked, Randy let out a deep breath. He was glad the date went well and literally couldn't wait to see Ashley again.

When Ashley got to work the next morning, she immediately noticed the vase of flowers on the desk she shared with Erin. "Erin, your flowers are beautiful! Are they from Doug?"

Erin happily shook her head. "Nope. These flowers are for you!" she happily exclaimed as she pushed the vase toward her friend.

Ashley was certainly surprised as she took the small card out of the envelope. "So, what does it say?" Erin eagerly asked.

"I had a great time last night and I can't wait to see you again, Randy. Aw, that was nice of him," Ashley gushed.

"So, I'm guessing the date went well?" Erin asked.

Ashley happily nodded. "Yes the date went very well."


	7. Chapter 7

**A big thank you goes out to Janet, TednCodyGirl, KimmieCena, Joviper54, Skillet's Lady Goddess, I'mxAxRockstar, Krista Hardy, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf and Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista for the awesome reviews! You guys are the best!**

While Ashley worked throughout the morning, she would happily glance toward her flowers and happy thoughts would instantly hit her. Across town, Randy was at home, also thinking of the previous night's date. As a smile slowly spread across her face, his phone buzzed with a text message. He smirked when he saw it was from Ashley.

**Good morning! Thank u so much for my flowers! They are beautiful.**

_Your welcome. I really did have alot of fun last night. I was thinking...how long of a lunch break do you get?_

Ashley giggled as she began to text him again.** An hour. Why?**

_I was thinking about picking us up some lunch and would eat with you...if that's ok._

**Are you kidding, it's more than ok!** Ashley texted. **I usually eat alone so I will enjoy the company. I'm still going at 12.**

Randy chuckled when he read Ashley's last message. _Sounds good. I will see you later._

**It's a date!**

After reading Ashley's last message, Randy looked at the clock and realized it was already 10:30. After taking a quick shower, he changed into a pair of jeans and one of his WWE t-shirts. As he went to put the brace back on, he realized the pain wasn't as bad as it was at the time of the accident. In fact, it was tolerable.

"I wonder..." Randy whispered out loud as he grabbed his phone again, but this time he called his doctor to see if he really needed to wear it. As he listened to his doctor's nurse talk, he felt excited and happy. The brace's purpose was more for comfort and was told if he wasn't in really any pain, he could try to go through the day without it.

"Yes! No more hitching rides or depending on anyone for simple things!" he exclaimed once he hung up the phone. He then picked up his phone again to call in a pizza and soon headed into town.

For Ashley, the morning seemed to drag on...especially now since she knew she was going to see Randy. She only had 2 patients and mostly had paperwork to catch up on, and as she was finishing up a report, she could see Erin walking through the door. When Ashley glanced up at the clock, she was happy to see it was almost noon.

"You can go on ahead to lunch if you want," Erin said as she got settled in her seat. "Besides, I see a black Hummer waiting by the front entrance. That wouldn't be your lunch date would it?"

"I'm not sure. I guess we will see," Ashley exclaimed as she walked toward the front entrance. When she walked outside, she saw the black hummer but the windows were tinted. As she was walking past the vehicle, she heard the window roll down.

"Didn't recognize me in the driver seat?"

Ashley turned and giggled when she saw Randy leaning out the window. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you owned a Hummer and I didn't think you were able to drive yet," she exclaimed as she stepped on the running board-to be closer to Randy.

"Well I wasn't, but as I got dressed I didn't feel any pain. So I called the doctor office and the nurse told me the brace was more for pain relief, and if I wanted to try and go without it for the day I could. And let me tell you, it feels good not to have to depend on everyone to do simple things for me," he smirked.

"I see. What happens if you start feeling sore while your around town?"

"The brace is in the backseat," Randy said, gesturing toward the back. "Now I ordered pizza for lunch. Are you hungry?"

"Starving actually," Ashley exclaimed as she climbed into the truck. As Randy drove to a nearby park, he and Ashley never once stopped talking. He wanted to hear about her morning at work while she giggled at how he really didn't do anything around the house all morning. They soon arrived at a local park, and got comfortable sitting on top of a picinic table and began to eat.

"You know, I told my parents we went on a date last night, and my dad immediately thought I was nuts," Ashley said as she took a bite from her slice of pizza.

Randy scrunched his eyebrows. "Why did he think you were nuts?"

"Well he also watches wrestling, and he was convinced that your bad guy character is real. He was asking me all kinds of questions and I think I finally convinced him that your a nice guy in real life."

Randy smirked. "Yeah I don't know why but alot of people think that I am that bad guy off camera. Hell, if I did half that shit off camera that I do on tv, I would probably be in jail right now."

"Well just to let you know, you don't scare me Randy. I've worked with alot scarier guys, and I think your sweet, funny and all around good guy. I'm really glad that we've gotten to spend all this time together."

"I am too," Randy agreed before eating the last of his pizza. "Can I tell you something? Something that will probably make me sound like a mushy idiot?"

Ashley giggled. "Sure. You can tell me anything. And if it makes you sound like a mushy idiot, I won't tell a soul!"

Randy chuckled. "You were just talking about how I don't scare you. Well, in how much I'm starting to like you...your...well you scare me."

Then something happened that Randy didn't expect. Ashley, who was sitting on the other side of the pizza box, leaned over and gently placed a kiss on Randy's lips. Randy immediately felt the sparks, and had never felt anything like it before. Not even with Mackenzie. When the kiss broke, they both exchanged small smiles. After a few quick kisses, Ashley glanced down at her watch and stuck her lower lip out at Randy.

"I better get going back to work."

Randy nodded as they cleaned up their mess and drove back toward the hospital. Once Randy put the truck into park, he leaned over the center consil. "How does swimming and take out sound tonight?"

Ashley smiled. "With how hot it's been today, swimming sounds perfect! I get off at 5 and I can be at your house once I run home to get my swimsuit and another pair of clothes."

"Ok. I will see you then," he said as he and Ashley kissed once more. "Bye."

"Bye," Ashley called as she climbed out of the Hummer and walked back into the hospital.

That evening, Ashley came around 5:30 or so just like she said. Randy was already in his swimming trunks and a sleeveless t-shirt when she came and when she stepped out of the bathroom in her black bikini, his breath literally got caught up in his throat. Ashley noticed the look.

"What? Do I look fat or something?" she asked looking down at herself.

Randy immediately shook his head. "No of course you don't look fat! I just...I just...never mind," he smirked.

Ashley couldn't help but think how cute it was to see Randy blushing and as soon as they walked outside, she dove right into the pool. "Ah, the pool feels awesome!" she exclaimed after coming up from under the water.

"That was another first when I moved in here-I wanted to make sure the pool was heated," Randy said as he also jumped in. "I've always hated pools that are cold and you have to get used to them."

After a few moments of silence, Randy noticed the goofy grin on Ashley's face. "What's so funny?"

Ashley shrugged as Randy swam closer. "I just never thought that in a million years that I would be seeing a WWE superstar, let alone the famous Randy Orton," she explained with a smile. "I would have always thought you would be interested in a Diva or someone much prettier than me."

Randy shook his head as he wrapped his arms around Ashley. "I asked you out because I thought you were beautiful, smart and funny. As far as the divas go, they aren't all that. Besides, they are just as normal as you are-it's just they fight other girls at work instead of taking care of patients," he said as Ashley giggled. "Truth is, I want to keep seeing you and calling you...even after I go back to work in the fall."

"I want that too," Ashley agreed as Randy leaned down and placed a long soft kiss on Ashley's lips. When the kiss was broken, Randy kissed Ashley's forehead as they held each other in the middle of the pool. _I know it may be too soon to tell, but I'm really starting to think I may have found the person I am meant to be with,_ Randy thought to himself. _At least I hope so._


	8. Chapter 8

**I really want to thank Joviper54, xCAOxRKOx, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, KimmieCena, TednCodyGirl, RKOsgirl92, Skillet's Lady Goddess, BourneBeter67, I'mxAxRockstar and Krista Hardy for the awesome reviews!**

Over the next few weeks, Randy and Ashley continued seeing each other on a regular basis and got as close as two people can get. It had now been a full month since they began dating and one evening in mid-July and as he began to get dressed, Randy felt a sudden rush of butterflies. Ashley had called him the day before and mentioned that her family wanted to meet him and asked to come to dinner that next night. As he finished buttoning the last few buttons, he heard the doorbell ring.

"Come in," he called, stepping into the hallway to see who his visitor was. When Ashley walked through the door, he wasn't surprised to see her. "Hey Ash."

"Hey," she replied with a smile, quickly kissing him. "Are you just about ready?"

"Yeah I think I am," he replied as they walked back into his bedroom. "So is there anything I need to know before walking into an open firing squad?" he asked as Ashley gave him the evil eye. "Oh you know I'm just kidding. I didn't mean it."

"No you don't need to know anything because you don't have anything to worry about. My dad and step-mom are going to love you, and all of my sisters are excited to meet you."

"They are?"

Ashley nodded her head. "Yeah, they are. Madison and Lauren watch the WWE with dad, and don't tell them I told you, but they both think your really cute!"

"So, I shouldn't be surprised if I see them blushing and all star struck?" Randy asked sarcastically.

"Nope don't be surprised and they probably will too!"

Randy and Ashley soon left in her Ford Escape, and while driving, Ashley noticed how nervous Randy looked. She then reached for his hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "Are you usually this nervous meeting parents?"

He shrugged. "I just...haven't had to do this in awhile, and even when I did, I already knew her parents before being 'formally' introduced to them. But don't worry, I'm fine. I really am!"

Soon, they pulled up to a nice two story house in a subdivison right outside of St. Louis. She walked around to the driver side and wrapped her arms around Randy. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," he replied with a smile. He then leaned down and gently kissed his girlfriend, neither realizing a little girl that walked outside.

"EWWWW! Mom, they are kissing outside!" she called, running back into the house.

Randy and Ashley broke apart laughing, and linked hands as they walked through the front door. "Thanks for that great introduction Hannah!" Ashley called as she shut the door. When she turned around, Randy saw an older man and woman, presumably Ashley's parents, walk up to them.

"Randy, this is my dad, Mark and my step-mom, Susan. Daddy, Susan, this is Randy," Ashley beamed.

"Randy, it's so nice to meet you," Susan exclaimed as she wrapped the superstar in a hug. "Ashley has talked about you non-stop!"

"It's nice to meet you too, Susan, and I hope they've been good things," he said glancing at Ashley with a playful smile.

"Of course they have been good things!" Ashley replied, lightly hitting him in the side.

"Randy, it's good to meet you," Mark said as he extended his hand, and Randy immediately also extended his. "Dinner is just about ready guys-why don't head into the kitchen."

"I hope you like chicken, Randy," Susan exclaimed as the adults walked down a long hallway.

"Yes I do actually," Randy replied as Ashley glanced up at him. Even if he really didn't, he wasn't going to say. He knew better than that.

When they walked into the kitchen, Randy saw two teenage looking girls sitting at the table, presumably doing homework. "Hey Lauren, Hannah, this is Randy," Ashley said. As the two girls looked up, the older one's eyes grew wide.

"He-He's really in our kitchen!" Lauren exclaimed. "I thought you were lying when you said you were dating him!" she said as everyone chuckled.

"Nope I'm real. It's good to meet you guys," Randy replied.

"Susan where is Madison? Is April coming to?"

"Madison is at swim team practice and April couldn't make it. She already made dinner plans with Matt."

"Matt is April's boyfriend," Ashley whispered in Randy's ear as he nodded.

Dinner was soon served and everyone fell into a comfortable conversation. Slowly but surely Randy was feeling more comfortable and began to relax. "So, Randy, Ashley told us that your on injury leave right now," Mark began as Randy nodded. "Can I ask what happened?"

"Originally I broke my collarbone in a pay-per-view match, and about a week before I was medically cleared to start training again, I had a motorcycle accident and re-injured my collarbone...among other injuries."

"Oh my. I hope the accident wasn't too serious," Susan said.

Randy shrugged. "My big injury was my collarbone but I had some brusied ribs and alot of bumps and bruises and road burn. But if it wasn't for the accident, I wouldn't have gotten the chance to meet Ashley and would probably be back at work now."

"Oh gag me!" Lauren exclaimed as Randy smirked.

"Lauren!" Susan said. "Don't be rude!"

"Have you ever kicked anyone in the head outside of the ring?" Hannah eagerly asked.

Randy chuckled. "Nope. That's just my character on tv. I'm really a nice guy in real life."

"So after dinner, if I would ask you to sign my poster of you...you would?" Hannah asked with a sly smile.

"Yeah probably so," Randy chuckled.

After dinner, both Lauren and Hannah literally dragged Randy to their rooms so he could sign their stuff while Ashley stayed in the kitchen to help dry the dinner dishes.

"So Susan, what do you think of him? Be honest!"

Susan smiled as she put a plate away. "I like him, he seems like a very nice guy. Heck, he is upstairs with your sisters right now signing stuff."

Ashley smiled. "I'm surprised Dad wasn't giving him the 3rd degree."

"I told him if he wasn't on his best behavior that he would be sleeping on the couch tonight," Susan replied. "I told him how much this night meant to you."

"Well thank you. I'm glad it went well tonight. Maybe that means he'll come back," Ashley smiled.

"Hey Ashley, can I speak to you please?" her dad asked from the doorway.

She only nodded as she followed Mark into the computer room. She immediately sat down on a computer chair as he shut the door. "Uh oh, the door is getting shut. What's the matter?"

"Did you know that Randy was accused of taking steriods? And accused of sexual harrasement toward two female co-workers?"

Ashley sighed as she leaned her head back against the chair. "I was really hoping this wasn't going to come up, but yes I know about it. How do you know?"

"I decided to google his name to read up about him, and your ok with all of this?" Mark asked in a surprised tone.

"Dad everyone has a past. There was an investagation into the sexual harrassement suit and he was questioned but eventually both girls dropped the charges. Randy told me about it himself and just by looking into his eyes, I can tell he didn't do it. As for the steriods, yes I know about it and he was properly repremanded for it."

"So he did do it?"

Ashley nodded. "I think it was like a year or two ago, and he said he did it because he thought it would enhance his ring preformance. He was among ten wrestlers caught and was suspended for like two months."

"Does he still do it?" Mark asked.

"No he doesn't."

Mark didn't know what to believe. "How do you know?"

"Because I trust him," Ashley responded. "Besides, we've been together nearly everyday for the past month and he hasn't acted out of the norm or anything. Plus he flat out told me about all this. It happened one night a couple of weeks ago, and he's not proud of what has all happened. He said the last few years haven't been the easiest for him."

"And why is that? Have you asked him?"

Ashley shook her head no. "No I haven't asked him. His past is his past and I figured when and if he's ready to tell me than I will be right here to listen. I'm not going to push him."

"I just don't know if I want you to be with someone like that," Mark said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Standing up from her chair, Ashley simply shrugged. "I'm sorry daddy, but it's not your decision. I really like Randy and I'm not breaking things off just because you have some concerns about him," she said firmly as she walked out of the room.

When she walked back into the kitchen, Susan noticed the tears starting to form. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Dad just decided to bring up some things from Randy's past that he has either fixed or didn't do. He doesn't think I should see Randy anymore."

Just then, Randy walked down the stairs and could see Ashley was visibly upset. "Ash, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. Are you ready to get going?"

As he drove back to his house, neither said anything as Randy continued to drive. "Baby, do you want to tell me what's going on?" he finally asked.

Ashley shrugged. "It's nothing."

"It's something. I have never seen you this quiet and plus I saw tears in your eyes. What is it?"

She took a deep breath. "Dad decided to google your name before we got there, and saw that you were accused of sexual harassement and accused of taking steriods. I then got this big lecture and then he said he just didn't know if I should be with someone like that."

Randy said nothing as he lightly rubbed the bottom part of his face with his hand. "Uh, what did you say then?"

"I of course said no. I told him I knew the truth about everything and that everyone has a past. I told him I wasn't going anywhere," Ashley said as she glanced at the driver seat. Randy met her glance and kissed the back of the hand he was holding.

When Randy finally pulled into his driveway, he put the car in park and leaned over and gently kissed Ashley. "I'm sorry about my dad tonight."

He shrugged. "It's alright. Either he'll hate me forever or he'll learn to like me. It's just his opinion of me."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere, I promise," Ashley said firmly as she quickly kissed Randy again. "Ummm...can I tell you something?" she asked before biting her lip.

"Sure, you can tell me anything."

Ashley laughed nervously. "I just wanted to let you know that I have really enjoyed being with you the last month, and I really, really like you."

Randy returned her smile. "I really really like you too. You are the best thing that has come into my life in a long time."

"That's sweet," she exclaimed as they kissed again. "But...ummm...with me, I think that feeling of like is steadily turning into...love."

Randy was stunned to say the least. He did care alot about Ashley and certainly had strong feelings for her, but wasn't quite sure if he was ready to say he loved her. "I-I'm sorry, what?"

"I know that usually the guy says it first, but I just had to be honest. I really think I'm starting to fall in love you."

He didn't say anything as he opened up the driver side door, but not before quickly kissing Ashley. "Umm...listen I need to get inside and get some stuff done so I'll talk to you soon, ok?"

Ashley could feel tears coming to her eyes as she watched Randy hurridly walk toward the front door. "I shouldn't have said anything," she muttered as she drove away, starting to cry harder.


	9. Chapter 9

**I really want to thank Janet, KimmieCena, BourneBetter67, I'mxAxRockstar, Joviper54, thecatchisdeadliest, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, TednCodyGirl, Skillet's Lady Goddess, Krista Hardy and RKOsgirl92 for the awesome reviews!**

As soon as Randy shut his front door and locked it, he covered his face in embarrasement. He knew right away he shouldn't have acted like that, and couldn't even imagine how embarrassed Ashley was feeling at the moment. When he pulled his cell phone out of his jeans pocket, he noticed it was about 10.

_Hey Nate, you up?_ he texted his brother.

As he waited for an answer, he headed toward his bedroom and changed into a pair of pajama pants and a sleeveless t-shirt. He was heading back toward the kitchen to grab a beer, he heard his doorbell ring. He really hoped it was Ashley.

"Ash?" he asked as he opened up the door. When the person in front of him was in full view, he was slightly disappointed but surprised at the same time. "Nate? How did you know I wanted to talk?"

Nathan shrugged as he walked past his brother and went into the living room. "You usually don't text me this late unless something is going on. So, instead of texting you back I just came over."

"Well, what if I wouldn't of been here?" Randy smirked.

"Then I would of called your sorry ass," Nathan exclaimed. "So what's so important?"

Randy took a deep breath as he collapsed in his recliner. "Tonight while I was with Ashley...she told me that she was starting to fall in love with me."

Nathan's eyes widened. "Wow, that's awesome! But isn't the guy the one who is supposed to say it first?"

"I have always done it that way, yes, but she said she had to get it off her chest."

Nathan nodded. "So...I'm guessing that since your here alone talking with me that you didn't tell her I love you back?"

"Good guess," Randy said sarcastically. "I don't know man I froze. We've only been seeing each other for a month, and I guess it just surprised me. It may have even scared me."

"Does this have anything to do with Mack?"

Randy shrugged. "I don't think so. It's just...I haven't told anyone else beside her that I loved them. To say that to someone else...I don't know."

"Let me ask you this, is Ashley constantly on your mind?" Nathan asked after a few moments of silence.

"All the time."

"Do you wonder what she's doing when you guys aren't together?" Nathan asked again.

"Yeah pretty much."

"Have you thought about when you go back to work, and how hard it will be to not see her everyday?"

Randy nodded. "Yeah, and I was thinking so hard it made my head hurt."

"Final question-what are you thinking now?" Nathan finally asked.

Randy sighed. "I'm thinking...how embarrassed she must be feeling at the moment, how I wish I didn't make her cry, how I wish I could see her and make her laugh again-"

"Well I think you just answered your own question," Nathan said as he got up from the couch.

"What do you mean?"

Nathan shrugged. "When Jenny and I got together and I was debating on whether or not to say those three words...I asked myself all of those same questions I just asked you. I answered pretty much the exact same way as you just did. Randy, I think I know what your thinking."

"What am I thinking?"

"Your thinking your not sure if it's ok to love someone else. Randy you already know that Mack would want you to move on and be happy. Your not going to be a criminal in loving someone again. You can't just pine over someone who isn't coming back. Yes, Mackenzie was a great girl and I would have loved to see you guys married and happy right now. But, as you know she isn't coming back. Now, you have a good girl in front of you and it seems as if you keep pushing her away. Soon, she's not going to be around for you to push."

Randy smirked. "How did you get so smart about all of this?"

Nathan shrugged. "Jenny makes me watch Dr. Phil sometimes," he smirked.

"Well I have a therapy appointment tomorrow, so I will make sure to talk to Ashley then," Randy said confidently. "Thanks bro."

The next morning, Randy made sure to get to the hospital a little early, hoping for the possibility that he could use that time to talk to Ashley. "Hey Erin," he said as he walked closer to the reception desk. "Is Ashley busy? I need to talk to her before my appointment."

"Sorry Randy, she called in sick today. Katie is going to take over your appointment."

While Randy went through his appointment with another therapist, Nathan was just about to walk into the mall when he saw a familiar figure walking toward him. "Hey Ashley."

She looked up from her cell phone and smiled toward Nathan. "Hi Nathan. How are you?"

"I'm doing pretty good. I thought Randy had an appointment with you today?"

"Well I called in. I'm not feeling the greatest and was just getting some things from the dollar store. I"m kind of surprised he still went."

"He told me he wanted to talk to you. Can I ask you something?" he asked as he leaned against the wall.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you know about Mackenzie?"

Ashley scrunched her eyebrows. "Who is Mackenzie?"

"It was 3 years ago, and Randy and Mackenzie were about to become engaged. Then, the night he was going to propose, Mack was in a horrible car accident and didn't make it."

"Oh no," Ashley whispered.

"I think that is why Randy has been acting weird and walked away from you last night. Randy and Mack were practically together since junior high and I think he's just afraid to get close to anyone again. I think he feels like he would be betraying Mack."

Ashley nodded. "So, you don't think he's really ready to move on?"

"No I think he is ready and he does want to move on. Just give him a little time...to work out whatever it is he needs to work out."

"So, the relationship he told me about on our first date, and how's he had a rough couple of years...this is all her?"

Nathan nodded. "Yeah but you know what? I've never seen my brother this happy in a long time. I really think you got him out of the funk he was in...and he really does care about you."

Ashley nodded. "Thanks Nathan. Thanks for telling me everything."

When she got home, Ashley changed into comfier clothes and got comfortable on the couch. Even though it hadn't even been 24 hours since she'd since him, she already missed having Randy's arms around her. "Should I go see him? Should I wait? Or should I call him?" she kept asking herself as she began to pace back and forth in her apartment living room.

Just as she picked up her cell phone and began to dial an all too familiar number, she heard a small knock on her door. Ashley set her phone down on the end table and when she opened the door, she was surprised to see the person standing before her, holding on to both sides of the doorway.

"Randy?"

His heart immediately broke once he saw her face. It looked like she hardly slept any, if at all the previous night and it looked as if she had been crying. "Can I come in? I need to talk to you."

Ashley only nodded as she stepped aside and watched Randy walk into the living room. "Do you want a soda or something?" she asked.

"No thanks," Randy replied as they both stood in the middle of the room. "Listen what I have to say shouldn't take long, but I owe you one hell of an apology. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did."

"I have a feeling I know why you did though," Ashley said as Randy scrunched his face. "Is it because of Mackenzie?"

"Y-You know about Mackenzie?"

"I ran into Nathan today, and he told me about her. I now know why the last couple of years have been rough and you haven't had a serious relationship in so long. Listen, if you weren't ready to move on, you-"

"But I am ready," Randy interrupted. "I had a long talk with Nate last night and he helped me realize something. Yes there is a part of me that will always love Mackenzie, but I need to stop worrying about what she would have thought. I was always worried if she would have wanted me to move on, but it was getting in the way of my personal happiness. When I told you the other day that I haven't been this happy in a long time...I meant every word of that."

"You did?" Ashley whispered.

Randy nodded. "I meant every single word. When you told me that you loved me, it made me kind of nervous. I mean, the last time I really loved someone they were taken away from me. And I don't want to go through that feeling again-that is something I would never wish upon my worst enemy."

"So...what are you trying to say?" Ashley asked.

Saying nothing, Randy walked up closer to Ashley, gently cupping her face in her hands. In return, she held his wrists as she waited for him to continue. "What I am trying to say is...no more messing around and worrying. I'm done playing games and thinking about the what if's. I want to be with you, see you as often as I possibly can and call you even more. I know we can make this work," Randy said firmly, now starting to tear up a little.

"I know we can make this work too," Ashley replied smiling.

"There is one more thing I want to say...something I should have said last night instead of running away like a scared little girl," Randy said as he took a deep breath.

"What is it?" Ashley asked.

"Baby...I love you," Randy said as he leaned down and passionately kissed his girlfriend. When the kiss was broken, Ashley felt a little dazed.

"Randy, please don't say it just because you think I want to hear it. I will totally understand if-"

"I don't say things I don't mean," Randy interrupted. "Ash, you are so important to me and on my mind 24/7. I'm crazy about you and I love you very, very much."

Ashley smiled as Randy leaned down once more to passionately kiss his girlfriend. As Randy picked her up in his arms, Ashley broke the kiss. "I love you too Randy," she whispered as they kissed once more.

Randy felt so much better now that everything was out in the open, and as he carried Ashley to her bedroom, he had every intention on fully showing her just how he truly felt.


	10. Chapter 10

**A big thank you goes out to Joviper54, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, Krista Hardy, Janet, KimmieCena, xCAOxRKOx, darkangelmel, Skillet's Lady Goddess, RKOsgirl92, BourneBetter67, I'mxAxRockstar, TednCodyGirl and thecatchisdeadliest for the AWESOME reviews! You guys are simply the best!**

When the sun began to rise early the next morning, Randy could almost immediately feel the warm rays on his face and began to stir. As he glanced down at the sleeping figure in his arms, he smirked and began to recall the previous night's activities.

_Flashback_

_As they made their way back toward the bedroom, Randy and Ashley discarded any clothes they could and as Randy laid her gently on the bed, his lips moved from hers down to her neck. "You are so beautiful," he muttered against her skin._

_Ashley moaned in anticipation as Randy slowed the pace down, and continued to leave a trail of kisses from her neck down to her chest. As one hand massaged one breast, his mouth kissed and sucked on the other. Ashley arched her back as she felt Randy lightly nibble and flick her nipple with his tongue. After a few moments, he switched._

_"Oh my God," Ashley groaned. "That feels so good!"_

_After he finished focusing his attention on his breasts, Randy licked and kissed further down her chest and stomach, and playfully dipped his tongue in her belly button. Randy swiftly pulled down her pajama pants and panties, and kissed her deeply as one hand began to massage her butt, thigh and her most sensitive areas. Ashley's moans were literally muffled by the force she felt from Randy's kiss._

_After a few moments of enjoying the torture, Ashley was able to push Randy on his back, straddling him and running her hands up and down his bare chest. He started playing with her hair as she also began to leave a trail of kisses down his chest and stomach. Ashley immediately began to un-snap his jeans and pulled them off._

_Not being able to take it anymore, Randy grabbed a hold of Ashley, flipped her back onto her back and pulled off his boxers, throwing them on the floor aside their growing pile of clothes. Before Ashley knew it, he dove into her._

_"Oh Randy," Ashley whispered as he leaned down and softly kissed her lips. "Oh my God!"_

_"I love you," he said in between kisses._

_"I love you too," she replied._

_End Flashback_

Randy's thoughts were interrupted as the sleeping figure in his arms began to stir. Grinning, he lightly rubbed his hand up and down her arm as he kissed her bare shoulder and neck. "Good morning," he whispered.

Ashley's eyes fluttered open and to Randy, she had never looked as beautiful than she did at that moment. "Good morning."

The next few moments were passed by quick kisses and whispering sweet words into each other's ears. "Can I tell you something?" Randy asked as he caressed her cheek.

"Sure. You can tell me anything."

"Last night was so amazing," he said as he laid on top of her, making sure to put all of his weight on her. "I'm so glad everything is out in the open and there is no more worries."

"I'm glad everything is out in the open too, and your right. Last night was amazing. I don't think I have ever felt so loved in a long time."

"Well get used to it baby, because that is how your going to feel from now on," Randy replied as he began to nibble at her neck again.

"Now I have a question of my own," Ashley began. "Why didn't you tell me about Mackenzie yourself? Why is it that Nate did?"

Randy sighed as he ran his hand over his head. "I know this isn't a good answer, but I don't know. Maybe it was because I was convinced that my insecurities had nothing to do with her. I think I even convinced myself that she had nothing to do with it. But, I'm glad Nate told you and I'm glad he gave me the advice I needed to hear. It was like I was inadvertenly trying to push you away, but I didn't, don't want to miss out on a good thing."

Ashley smiled as Randy leaned down and passionately kissed her. "So...it's finally Saturday! What do you want to do today?"

Smirking, Randy wiggled his eyebrows. "Well, I don't have to be anywhere today, and you don't have to be at work today. We could just stay here...under the covers and be with each other all day."

"I do like the way your mind works, Mr. Orton," Ashley exclaimed as she pulled Randy down for a breath taking kiss.

The following Monday, Randy was once again in the phyiscal therapy waiting room and couldn't have been in a better mood. He and Ashley spent an amazing weekend together, wrapped in each other's arms and this was hopefully his last therapy session.

"Randy, are you ready?"

He looked up and nodded as he exchanged smiles with his girlfriend. "So, how are you feeling?" Ashley asked as she once again began to write down notes.

Randy shrugged. "Pretty good. I haven't had any pain, but I'm extremely tired. The most amazing woman in the world practically kept me up all weekend."

Ashley smirked as she began stretches. "I didn't hear any complaining Mr. Orton."

"No I definitely wasn't complaining," he chuckled.

After about an hour, the appointment came to an end and as Ashley finished writing notes, she glanced up at Randy and smiled. "Are you in any pain at all?"

He shook his head. "No not really."

"Well all of your therapy appointments have gone well and in my opinion, I don't think you need them anymore. I'll make a note of it and send it up to your doctor."

"Speaking of my doctor, I was just getting ready to tell you that my follow up doctor appointment is in like 20 minutes and wanted to see if you could break away for a little while and come with me?"

Smiling, Ashley nodded. "Sure, I'll go with you. Just let me check with Erin to see if we can switch lunch hours and we can go."

"Sounds good," Randy replied as he winked and walked out of the hallway.

Within minutes, Ashley joined Randy in the hallway and after grabbing a candy bar from the nearby vending machine, they made their way to see Randy's doctor.

"Well Mr. Orton, by the looks of everything, I would say you healed quite nicely. I think it's safe to say that you can start training again to go back to work. How have your therapy appointments gone?"

"They have gone well," Ashley chimed in as she handed the doctor her notes. "He has done really well and I don't see a reason why he should continue."

The doctor nodded. "Alright then it's settled. Randy, you can start to train light and if that goes well, then you can train harder. I would say you should be back on the road by early September."

"Great! Awesome news!" Randy exclaimed as he glanced at Ashley.

When they walked out of the doctor office, Ashley still had time left on break so she walked Randy to his Hummer. "So...are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" he finally asked as he climbed into the driver seat.

"How do you know something is bothering me?"

"You could call it boyfriend instincts," he smirked as he grabbed her hand. "Seriously though, what's the matter?"

Ashley smiled as she squeezed the hand she was holding. "It's just...I'm so glad your cleared to start training again to go back to work. But, what's going to happen to us?"

Randy smiled as he leaned toward his girlfriend and softly kissed her lips. "Nothing is going to change between us. I bring my laptop everywhere so we can talk on webcams or something, and of course I am going to call you several times a day. I'm also usually home 3 days through the week...sometimes even 4 depending on the number of house shows for that weekend."

"Well alot of the divas are alot prettier than me, and what if-"

"Ash, none of those divas are prettier than my girl at home. You don't have to worry about anything-I've never been the type to cheat and I'm not about to start now. If one of them starts to flirt, you know I'll just tell them to back off. Like I told you before, none of those girls are as hot as they think, and besides...I have the most beautiful, most sexy girlfriend around. Besides, I never did get to ask you what I've been meaning to ask you all day..."

Ashley held her breath. "What is it?"

"Well, when I talked to Stephanie McMahon to get my scripts for the upcoming months and schedule for the remainder of the shows, she said there is going to be a Monday Night Raw in Chicago in the beginning of September and I could make my return then. I would absolutely love it if you would come with me and be able to meet some of my friends and co-workers. I want to show off my baby after talking so much about her."

"Let me check into it, but with September being 2 months away, I'm sure I can get the time off, and I would love to meet everyone. They don't think I'm imaginary do they?"

Randy laughed out loud. "No of course they don't."

"Good," Ashley replied as she glanced at the clock. "I should get back into work so Erin can go to lunch."

Randy nodded as he pulled Ashley closer for another kiss. "Have a good afternoon. I love you."

Ashley returned his smile. "I love you too."


	11. Chapter 11

**I really want to thank Janet, KimmieCena, xCAOxRKOx, darkangelmel, I'mxAxRockstar, Joviper54, RKOsgirl92, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, TednCodyGirl, Skillet's Lady Goddess, BourneBetter67, Thecatchisdeadliest and Krista Hardy for the awesome reviews!**

**A/N: Wow, over 100 reviews already! I'm so excited and I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, read or put the story in their favorites, etc. You guys are truly the best!**

As the next few months passed, Randy trained hard every day and he and Ashley got even closer than they had been. It was now early September and it was also the day Randy was to return to work. Ashley had a little time before Randy was picking her up and decided to head to work to finish up a few notes. As she returned from the bathroom, Erin gave her a curious look.

"Are you ok Ashley? You look kind of sick."

"Gee thanks," she replied sarcastically. "I don't know. I've had this flu bug for the last few weeks and I just can't seem to shake it."

"For a few weeks? What time is Randy picking you up?"

Ashley looked at her watch. "Like in another hour. Why?"

"Well since you've been sick awhile, why don't you have yourself checked out upstairs," Erin suggested. "Since it's so early in the morning, I bet you could get in right away."

"You think so?"

"Why not? That way if there is something going on you can at least try and get some medicine or anti-biotics."

Ashley ultimately agreed and within 15 minutes after taking several tests, Ashley was sitting anxiously in the doctor's office. Just as she checked the time on her phone, it beeped signaling a text.

**Hey baby, where r u?** Randy texted. **I just got to your apt.**

_I decided to c the doctor since I've been sick lately_, Ashley texted back. _I'm just waiting on some test results so I'll be home shortly._

**Is everything ok???**

Ashley smirked. _I'm sure everything is fine_, she texted. _Like I said, I will be home soon and we'll leave for Chicago from there._

Just as Ashley finished texting Randy, she heard the door start to open and slightly smiled as Dr. Miller walked around her desk and sat down. "Alright, Ashley all of your tests came back normal except for one. One did come back positive."

She could feel her heart sink as she listened to the doctor talk. "Ok, hit me with it. What's wrong with me?"

"You are 8 weeks pregnant."

Ashley's jaw literally dropped to the floor. "W-What?"

"You are 8 weeks pregnant, and from the look of the information you've given me, your conception date was in mid-July and your due date is April 5."

When Ashley got home about 20 minutes later, Randy immediately walked up to her in concern. "Did you find out anything from the doctor? What's going on?"

She knew she had to tell Randy, but was still trying to digest the information herself. Ashley looked at the information Dr. Miller had given her several times, and knew the conception date was the first night they spent together. "I, um...it's just a bad stomach flu. I should be fine," she lied.

Randy breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear," he exclaimed as he kissed her forehead. "Well I don't think you should go to Chicago with me. I think it's best you stay here and rest."

Ashley immediately started shaking her head. "No I'll be fine. I was given a prescription and if need be, I can sleep on the way. I still want to go!"

After some convincing, Randy ultimately agreed and after grabbing their luggage, Randy and Ashley were soon on their way down the interstate. "Randy, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure baby, what is it?"

"Do you...want a family someday?"

Randy was taken back by the question. He and Ashley had only been together 3 months and didn't expect that question to come up anytime soon. "Yeah I do want kids someday-especially if your their mom," he winked.

Several hours later, Ashley felt her arm being shook. She had fallen asleep and as she sat up to stretch, she realized that Randy had pulled into the parking lot of the arena. "We're here already?"

Randy nodded. "Yep we are here. Hell, you've been out for like the past 3 or 4 hours."

After grabbing Randy's luggage and bags, they walked hand in hand toward the entrance of the arena. As they walked through the doors, Ashley could feel herself getting nauseous again. "Randy, where's the bathroom?"

He looked around and noticed a sign signaling the rest rooms down the hall. As he watched Ashley literally sprint down the hall, Randy couldn't help but feel something more was up than the stomach flu. While waiting, he leaned himself against a wall and within a few minutes, he smirked as he watched his friend John Cena walk toward him.

"Orton! It's about time you come back from your vacation!" John exclaimed as the two men quickly hugged.

Randy laughed out loud. "I would hardly call it a vacation, but it's good to be back. I'm happy to get into a routine again."

"So, did anything good happen to you while you were on injury leave and why are you waiting outside the women's bathroom?"

Before Randy could answer either question, both turned their attention to Ashley as she walked out of the bathroom. "Well, I guess I know the answers to my questions," John smirked.

"Yep, this is who I was telling you about. Ashley and I started dating over the summer."

"Ashley, do you know what you've gotten yourself into?" John sarcastically asked as he gave the smaller woman a hug. "It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too," Ashley smiled. "And I definitely know what I have gotten into."

The three friends stood in the hallway and talked for a few minutes until John had to leave for a last minute meeting. As they walked down countless hallways trying to find his locker room, they bumped into several co-workers and friends, and Randy introduced Ashley to each and every one of them.

"Everyone seemed kind of surprised to hear you have a girlfriend," Ashley stated as they walked into his locker room.

Randy shrugged. "I don't know if they were necessarily surprised, but I just haven't brought anyone on the road with me in a long time. And most of them know that if I bring someone on the road with me who isn't a family member...then they know it's serious."

Ashley returned his smile. She then got up from the bench she was sitting on and wrapped herself in Randy's arms. "I love you," she muttered against his chest.

"I love you too," he replied as he kissed the top of her head. "Are you sure you don't want to head on to the hotel? I can definitely tell you don't feel good."

"No, I'm ok. I want to meet everyone and see you in action in person," Ashley said.

Meanwhile, in the Diva locker room, Michelle McCool literally burst through the door. "Maryse, you'll never believe who I just walking down the hall?!"

Maryse scrunched her face. "Who?"

"Randy is back!"

Feeling a smile form on her face, Maryse literally started squealing. It was no secret in the WWE locker room that Maryse had a huge crush on Randy Orton and although they did have a fling about a year before, he didn't reciprocate her feelings. Ever since he stopped things, Maryse had made it her personal mission to get him back.

"That is the best news I've heard all day!" Maryse exclaimed. "I can 'accidently' bump into him and talk to him again."

"Hold on, there is one thing you don't know," Michelle said.

"What is it?"

"Randy brought a girl with him to the show. I watched them talking with John for a few minutes, and from what I could tell they looked pretty serious."

An evil smile spread across the face of Maryse. "Well I guess I will just have to break them up now won't I?"

About another hour, Ashley watched as Randy finished lacing up his wrestling. "Hey baby, I have a meeting with Stephanie in about 5 minutes. Do you want to hang out here or walk with me?"

"How long will you be?"

Randy shrugged. "Maybe like 15 minutes or so. I'm mainly just getting my schedules and scripts and stuff like that."

"Ok. If your not going to be very long I can just hang out here. I need to call my parents anyway to tell them we've made it to Chicago ok."

Randy nodded as he quickly kissed Ashley. "Alright, I won't be long. Love you," he called as he walked out of the room.

As he started walking down the hall, Randy heard an un-welcomed voice calling his name. "Hey Randy!"

He turned around, a big fake smile plastered on his face. "Hi Maryse. What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to say welcome back! It's been kind of quiet without you here," she exclaimed as she jumped into the Legend Killer's arms. Little did Randy know, Michelle was hiding around a corner taking a picture of the whole thing with Maryse's phone.

Randy only nodded as he quickly let go of Maryse. Ever since he ended their little fling over a year ago, he knew that she still wanted to be with him and knew about her crush. "Listen, I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have a meeting with Stephanie. I'll see you around," he said as he began to walk away.

Maryse smiled as she heard footsteps behind her. "Did you get it?"

Even though she couldn't see it, Michelle nodded. "Yep I got a perfect shot!"

After Randy got out of his meeting with Stephanie, he noticed John in catering, and quickly got his friend's attention. "Hey John you got a second? I need to talk to you for a second."

"Sure, what's up man?" he asked as they started walking away from everyone.

"Ummm...how long do you think a man should wait to propose to the woman he's in a relationship with?"

John's eyes widened. "Are you thinking about proposing to Ashley? You guys haven't been together all that long have you?"

Randy shook his head. "It's only been 3 months, but I'm crazy about her. She is on my mind 24/7 and I can honestly say without a shadow of a doubt that I want to spend the rest of my life with her and have a family. And you know I haven't said those words in a very long time!"

"Well I'm happy for you man," John exclaimed as he slapped his friend on the shoulder. "But I think that's something you need to talk to Ashley about. She may not be ready yet."

Meanwhile, Ashley heard a knock on the locker room door just as she was getting off her cell phone. "Come in," she replied.

"Randy, hey I-oh I'm sorry, I'm looking for Randy Orton's locker room," a blonde woman said as Ashley came into view.

"This is his locker room, but he's in a meeting right now. I'm his girlfriend Ashley. Can I tell him you stopped by?" she asked the woman.

Maryse plastered a fake polite smile. "No that's ok. I was just welcoming him back. Thanks though," she said as she walked away.

Randy soon returned to the locker room and within another half hour, RAW started and Ashley walked Randy out to the curtain, as he was one of the first to appear on the show. "You break a leg out there," Ashley said.

He smirked. "Thanks baby. You'll be waiting here for me?"

Ashley nodded. "Yep...and ummm...there is something I need to tell you, preferably before you go out to the ring."

"Ok go ahead. Is it something serious?"

Before Ashley could say anything more, a stage hand motioned to Randy he was up next and instantly his music hit. "We'll talk soon," he whispered as he walked away and headed toward the squared circle.

As Ashley got comfortable in a nearby folding chair, she watched another blonde diva walk past her and sit next her on the table. "You must be Ashley, the girl Randy brought with him."

Ashley curiously smiled. "Yes I'm Ashley. It's nice to meet you."

"You too, I'm Michelle McCool," she said as Ashley started watching the tv montior again. "Ashley, may I show you something?"

"Um, I guess. What is it?"

"Well, after I had heard that you came on the road with Randy, I was walking down the hall and saw him talking with Maryse. He even opened his arms for a hug, and I took this with my phone," Michelle said as she showed the picture to Ashley.

Ashley was literally speechless. It was the same blonde woman who came into the locker room earlier and it of course was Randy. And it did look like he was holding her pretty close. "E-Excuse me," Ashley finally said walking away. A satisfied grin spread across the face of Michelle as she watched the woman walk away.

Not even 15 minutes later, a victorious Randy came through the curtain was surprised to see Ashley not waiting for him. "Michelle, have you seen my girlfriend Ashley?"

"Randy I didn't even know you had a girlfriend," she lied. "So I don't know who you are talking about."

As Randy began walking down the hall, he looked in catering and a few other places stars hang out that he showed her earlier in the day. He then decided to head to his locker room, hoping she would be there. As soon as he opened the door, he saw Ashley sitting on a bench...crying her eyes out.

"Ash, what's the matter?" he asked as he immediately kneeled in front of her.

"Randy...I have a very serious question for you and I want a serious answer."

"Ok, what is it? Ask me anything."

Ashley took a deep breath. She had never thought she was going to have to ask this particular question. "Randy, are you cheating on me?"


	12. Chapter 12

**A big thank you goes out to Krista Hardy, Joviper54, Janet, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, I'mxAxRockstar, xCAOxRKOx, Skillet's Lady Goddess, RKOsgirl92, thecatchisdeadliest and KimmieCena for the awesome reviews!! You guys are the best!**

Randy was literally in pure shock as he listened to Ashley speak. He couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. "W-What?" he finally said. "Why in the hell would you think that?"

"I'm serious Randy. Are you cheating on me?"

"Of course not!" he exclaimed, standing up. "Why would you think something like that? I thought you knew me better than that!"

Ashley then also stood up to face Randy, now more angry than upset. "I was shown a picture tonight-a picture of you hugging another woman."

"Baby, I do have friends who are girls and-wait a minute. What picture? Who showed it to you?"

"After you went down to the ring, I was sitting in a chair, just minding my own business. One of the divas came up to me, and showed me a picture she took on her phone."

Randy looked at his girlfriend with a raised eyebrow. For some reason, he had a feeling he knew where this was going. "Which of the divas was it?"

"I think her name was Michelle."

"I knew it! I fucking knew it!" Randy exclaimed as he started pacing the room. "How did I know she was going to pull something like this?" he asked out loud.

"What are you talking about?" Ashley asked.

As soon as Randy saw the concerned and fearful look in Ashley's eyes, he immediately calmed down. "The girl I was hugging-did it happen to be Maryse?"

Ashley thought for a second. "I'm not really sure. Her back was toward the camera, but she had on a white t-shirt."

Randy smirked. He knew exactly who it was. "Listen, that girl I was hugging was another diva named Maryse, but I can explain everything. Why don't you sit down?"

Ashley did as she was asked as Randy kneeled in front of her. "Ok, over a year ago, Maryse and I were involved, but not like you and I are involved. It was basically meeting when we needed a sex fix, and we didn't go on dates or nothing. After a few weeks, I got tired of it so I officially ended everything. Well, ever since then I guess she has had this huge crush on me and for some reason thinks I'm going to come back to her."

"Why does she think that?"

Randy shrugged. "I don't know, she is basically nuts. So, after I left here to go to my meeting with Stephanie, she called my name. When I turned around, she basically jumped into my arms and said she was glad to see me back. This must be a little scam to get us to break up-so Maryse can try to get me again."

Ashley nodded. "So...there isn't anything going on between you and Maryse?"

He shook his head. "Absolutely nothing. Baby I love you way too much to cheat on you and you should know me better than that. I would never, ever do that. I know your going to have to get used to me being gone during the week, but you don't have to worry. I am always faithful."

Ashley then leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to Randy's. "So, I'm guessing by the way you just kissed me that you believe me?" Randy asked with a sly smile.

"Yeah I do," she said as Randy stood up and pulled her into his arms. "As you were talking, I started thinking about the past three months and how your eyes have never wondered. Why should they start now?"

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Randy said as he began to play with Ashley's hair. "I have an idea. How about I get in the shower real quick and get changed and then head to the hotel to spend some alone time together?"

Ashley smiled. "That sounds perfect!"

"Good, but before we head to the hotel, I need to do something real quick."

After getting a shower and changing clothes, Randy asked Ashley to meet him at the car while he walked down the hall and around a corner. "I just hope they are still here," he muttered to himself as he approached the Divas locker room. He then knocked on the door and felt even angrier as Michelle answered it.

"Randy! Hi!" she exclaimed.

"Is Maryse in there?"

"Yeah, she just got dressed," Michelle said as Randy walked past her. "Are you sure you want to go in there?"

Randy said nothing as he walked further into the room and Maryse smiled brightly as she saw him walking toward her. "Hi baby!" she said, running her finger down his chest.

He immediately slapped her hand away. "Don't. You need to sit," he said firmly as he looked toward Michelle and pointed toward her. "You need to sit too."

Michelle sat next to Maryse on the plush couch and Randy could tell they were both had fake smiles plastered on their faces. "Listen, neither of you are going to talk while I talk, got it? I know about the picture, Michelle and I hate to tell you your little plan isn't going to work!"

"What picture?" she innocently asked.

"Didn't I say you guys shouldn't talk?" Randy said as he turned his attention to Maryse. "Maryse, I want you to get it through your thick skull that I don't want you. Our fling last year was just that-a fling that was based on sex. I don't want you now nor do I want you later on down the road. That was a pretty lame stunt you guys tried to pull."

"If it makes you feel better, I didn't have anything to do with it," Maryse said.

"Bull shit!" Randy spat. "I know you did, so don't lie. Now listen because I'm only going to say this once. I am in a serious relationship with Ashley. I don't plan on leaving her anytime soon, and if either of you try and pull a stunt like this again, I will press charges or do anything it takes so you can't go near us. Stay away from me and stay away from my girlfriend!" Randy exclaimed as he walked out of the locker room and slammed the door behind him.

While Ashley was waiting on Randy, she started messing with her phone and then began to lightly rub her tummy. "Don't worry baby, I'm going to tell daddy about you soon," she whispered as she saw Randy finally walk toward the car. She also noticed the satisfied smile on his face.

"What's that smile about?" she asked as Randy climbed inside the car.

Saying nothing, he leaned over and passionately kissed Ashley. "I don't think I have made 2 divas so scared in my life. I told them to leave us alone or I'm going to press charges or do whatever it takes to make sure they stay away."

"Do you think they will?"

Randy shrugged his shoulders. "I guess we'll see. I just have a feeling though they don't want to see me get in their faces again."

While on the way to the hotel, Randy and Ashley never stopped talking, and neither knew about the uneasy feeling the other was feeling. Once inside their room, they changed into comfier clothes and as Ashley began to give him a back rub, Randy knew it was time.

"Baby, can I talk to you about something?"

Ashley was hesitant. "Sure, and I need to talk to you about something to."

Randy then turned around and rubbed Ashley's lower back. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah everything is fine, but you go first," she demanded.

"Ok...you love me and I love you," Randy began as he got up from the bed and stood in the middle of the room. "I know that I never want to be with anyone else again, and in my opinion, if you know you found the right person to spend the rest of your life with...then you should do something about it."

Ashley was confused as she also stood up. "What exactly are you trying to say Randy?"

As Randy got down on one knee, Ashley's eyes widened. "Ashley, I love you," he began, taking Ashley's hand. "Now, I know it's only been three months, but I can honestly say that I have never loved anyone like I love you. You are so important to me, and I feel like a better person because of you. Now I don't have a ring or anything, but...will you marry me?" he asked hopeful.

Ashley could feel tears begin to stream down her face as she listened to Randy talk. There was no doubt what her answer was, and Ashley instantly began to nod her head. "Yes!"

Randy couldn't believe it. "Y-Your saying yes?" he asked as he stood up.

"Yes, I'm saying yes!" Ashley giggled. "Yes!" she exclaimed as Randy immediately pulled her into his arms.

"I love you," he exclaimed as he leaned forward and placed a passionate kiss on Ashley's lips, who happily kissed back.

"I love you too," Ashley replied as the two stood in the middle of the room, just wrapped in each other's arms. She couldn't have felt any happier than that very moment, and knew it was time. "Randy...I need to tell you something. Something that I think will make you happy but I'm not really sure."

Randy then led Ashley to the edge of the bed so they could both sit down. "Is this what you have been trying to tell me all day?"

Ashley nodded her head. "Yeah it is. Ummm...earlier today when I went to the doctor...she found something more than just the stomach flu."

"Is it something serious?"

"Kind of, but in a good way. It was the reason I asked if you wanted to have a family. Randy, I'm 8 weeks pregnant."

As Randy sat there taking in the news, Ashley looked down at her lap and started playing with her hands. The longer he didn't say anything, the more it made Ashley worry. As she glanced at him again, she saw a genuine smile across his face. "We're having a baby! I successfully knocked you up?!"

"Your happy!" Ashley exclaimed as Randy pulled her into his arms.

"Yes of course I'm happy!" Randy said as he cradled Ashley's face in his hands. "If anyone was going to have my baby it would be you. You have no idea how excited I am!"

Ashley giggled as Randy pulled her in for a soft kiss. "When am I going to be a daddy?"

"I'm due April 5, and you never know-this baby could be a birthday present for you."

Randy smirked as he stood up from the bed, carrying Ashley with him. "It's going to be a great birthday no matter what. You know what, we need to do something to celebrate us getting engaged and having a baby!"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Let's fly out to Vegas and get married."

Ashley then looked at the hotel alarm clock. "Randy, it's almost midnight. Are you sure you want to fly to Vegas and get married tonight?"

He nodded his head. "I mean, if you want to wait and plan a real wedding that is completely fine with me, but I just feel like celebrating. Two great things have happened to me tonight, and plus we would have been leaving for home in the morning. We could have all of our family over and tell them what is going on. It's completely up to you."

Ashley was silent for a few minutes and then began to get dressed again. Never in her life had she ever did something spontanious like this and honestly felt it was right. "Uh, Ash, why are you getting dressed?"

"I can't wear pajamas to the airport now can I, and I don't think you can either! Hurry up! I want to get to Vegas as quickly as possible!" she exclaimed with a smile.

Once they arrived at the airport, Randy and Ashley were surprised how quickly they could get on a flight and once they landed, they had a cab take them straight to a nearby hotel. Before requesting a room, they made sure the hotel had a wedding chapel, and thankfully it did.

After dropping off their luggage, Randy and Ashley went straight for the wedding chapel and were able to buy their marriage license and two plain white gold bands. "I promise once we get home I will buy you a diamond you deserve to go with that band," Randy said.

Ashley smiled. "I have no doubt you will!"

They waited for a few minutes, and finally the Elvis impersonater said it was time.

"Do you Randy take Ashley to be your wife?" the impersonater asked.

He nodded. "I do."

"Do you Ashley take Randy to be your husband?"

A huge smile spread across Ashley's face. "I do."

After exchanging bands, the impersonater presented them husband and wife. "You may kiss the bride," he exclaimed as he wiggled his hips.

Randy and Ashley both exchanged smiles as Randy cupped her face and leaned down for a soft kiss. Once the kiss was broken and Randy looked into her eyes, he had never felt so confident about anything in his life. He knew everything was right in the world.


	13. Chapter 13

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You guys are the best & I appreciate each and every one of them!**

Randy and Ashley got home late the next morning, and as soon as they were on the way home, Randy immediately got on the phone with a moving company to move everything out of Ashley's apartment and bring it to the house.

"So, when do you want to have everyone over?" Randy asked as they pulled into the garage.

"Well, the movers will be here today, and I would like to get some stuff un-packed, if not all of it. So, how about tomorrow?"

Randy nodded. "That works for me."

As they walked toward the door that would lead into the kitchen, Randy stood in the way and Ashley gave him a curious look. "Are you going to let me in?"

"Well I was thinking...isn't it tradition to carry the bride over the threshold?"

Before Ashley could argue, Randy swooped her into his arms and carried her into the kitchen, finally setting her on a kitchen counter. "Welcome home," he said as he slipped in between her legs.

Saying nothing, Ashley leaned down and passionately kissed her new husband. "I can't wait until my stuff is here and everything is un-packed. That is going to be the biggest chore, and I am not looking forward to it."

Randy smirked. "I know, but I'll help and it will go fast. How are you feeling?"

"Ok I guess. I think I'm tired more than anything from flying to Vegas, getting a few hours of sleep and then coming home."

"Baby, I have an idea," Randy began. "Why don't you go upstairs, get some rest and I'll call up our families to tell them to come over for a barbecue tomorrow night. And when the moving people come, I will take care of them too."

"Well at least let me call my family," Ashley said. "I can help too."

"I know you can, but you even look tired. Go upstairs, take care of yourself and our baby and I will take care of everything."

Ashley hopped off the counter and kissed Randy on the cheek. "Thank you," she said as she walked away.

Randy watched his bride walk away for a second and then grabbed his cell phone out of his jeans pocket and waited paitently for someone to answer at his parents house. "Hey mom, how's it going?" he asked.

"Oh about the same. We saw your match yesterday. You looked good. How are you feeling today?"

"Pretty good, although I have to admit, I am a little sore. Anyway, the reason I'm calling is because Ashley and I want to invite you over for a barbecue tomorrow night. You guys can bring smim suits or whatever, but all the food and everything will be here. You don't have to bring anything."

"Oh ok, sounds like fun. Is there a special reason for the cook out?" Elaine asked.

"Ashley and I just thought about introducing our families and we do have something to share with you guys."

"Are you guys engaged? You sound extra happy."

Randy laughed out loud. "I'm not giving you any hints. You guys will find out everything tomorrow. Go ahead and spread the word to Becky and Nathan too."

As Randy continued talking with his mom, Ashley was having a similar conversation with her parents upstairs in their bedroom. "Yeah everything is set for tomorrow night. You can bring swim suits if you want to, but don't worry about bringing everything."

"Ok, sounds good," her step-mom replied. "Is there a special reason for the cook out?"

"Well, Randy and I have something special to tell everyone and want to tell everyone at one time. His family will be here as well so you can meet them."

"Ashley, I hope you didn't go do something stupid with him. You've only been together for a few months. You have your whole life to live."

"And what do you think I did that is supposedly stupid?" Ashley asked, feeling irritated.

Susan sighed over the phone. "I don't know and I don't want to get into an arguement right now. We will all see you tomorrow night."

About an hour later, the moving company had finished dropping off the last of Ashley's things, and after moving the boxes into another room, Randy began making a list of things he would need for the cook-out. He went upstairs to check on Ashley, and smiled when he saw her fast asleep. After leaving her a note on night stand, he went ahead and headed toward the grocery store.

When he put his Hummer in park, he parked next to a familiar looking car. As he got out of his own truck, he happen to look to his left and noticed the woman getting out of the car. It was Mackenzie's mom, Carolyn. "Hi Carolyn," he called.

Carolyn, who was fidgeting with her purse, looked up and instantly smiled at Randy. "Randy, it's so good to see you," she exclaimed as she gave the superstar a quick hug. "How are you?"

"I'm doing pretty good. How are things with you guys?"

"We are all doing good. Adam recently got married and he and his wife just found out they are expecting, so we'll have a grandchild this winter."

"That's wonderful to hear, congratulations," Randy said. "Ummm, listen I just want to apologize for not keeping in touch as I should have over the past couple of years. I was busy at work, and I think it was too hard because you guys are Mackenzie's parents."

Carolyn nodded as they walked inside the store. "I can understand. I'm glad to hear things are going well for you," she replied as she happen to look down and saw the wedding band on Randy's finger. "Randy, are you married?"

He smirked. "Yes I am. My wife and I eloped last night. We are going to have our families over tomorrow evening to tell them, so if you don't mind, kind of keep it on the down low."

"Not a problem, I won't tell anyone I promise. I'm glad to see your happy again, Randy. You deserve it, and I know Mackenzie would be happy for you too."

Randy smiled. "Thanks."

"Well, I should get going. Like I've said before, don't be a stranger and congratulations!"

The next afternoon, everyone was busy preparing the food and making sure the house is in order. "Randy, are you sure this was a good idea?" Ashley asked, holding her stomach. "For some reason I really have a bad feeling about this."

Randy then kissed Ashley's forehead. "Everything is going to be fine. No one is going to be upset, and plus I think everyone is going to be excited because we are giving them a grandchild."

Before Ashley could say anymore, she and Randy both heard the doorbell-signaling the first of their guests to arrive. When Ashley opened the door, she was personally happy it was Randy's parents, Becky and Nathan.

"Hi everyone, come on in," Ashley gestured with her left hand. She and Randy decided to purposely wear their wedding bands and try not to hide them...and see who would notice first.

Soon after, Ashley's parents and sisters also arrived and were quickly introduced to Randy's family. As everyone began to bring food outside to set on the big tables, Nathan pulled his brother aside.

"What's up Nate?" Randy asked. "You literally just pulled my arm out of its socket."

"Are you and Ashley married?"

Randy smirked. "So you finally noticed the wedding bands, huh? Well, to answer your question, yes we are. I proposed Monday night and decided to fly to Vegas so we could elope."

"Is that what this whole barbecue is about? Randy, it's only been a few months."

"I do know that Nate," Randy said sarcastically. "But yes, that is why we invited everyone here. It may have only been three months, but I love her. Ashley is my entire world and I didn't want to wait. Besides, there is something else we are going to share as well."

"And what is that?"

Randy sighed. "If I tell you, do you promise not to say anything until Ashley and I tell everyone?"

Nathan nodded. "Scout's honor. Now tell me!"

"Ashley and I are having a baby."

"Dude, that's awesome," Nathan exclaimed as he quickly hugged his brother. "Congratulations. When is my niece or nephew coming?"

"Ash is due April 5."

"This baby could be a birthday present," Nathan said as they both heard a knock on the door. Ashley then popped her head inside the room.

"Hey there you guys are," she exclaimed as she walked into the room. "Everyone is ready to eat so come on."

Just then, Nathan pulled Ashley into a quick hug. "Randy just told me about the baby. Congratulations!"

"Awe, thanks Nate!" Ashley replied as she turned toward Randy. "Does he know everything?"

Randy nodded. "Yeah, he guessed about the wedding bands, and then I went ahead and told him about the baby."

"And I promise not to say anything," Nathan replied. "And if I do, I personally give Randy my permission to give me the RKO."

Randy laughed out loud. "I just may hold you to that, bro."

Soon, everyone was in line getting food and getting settled to start eating. As Ashley looked around, she was glad to see her step-mom and Randy's mom getting along so well, as were her dad and Randy's dad, Bob. Ashley then glanced over at Randy, who winked at her.

Randy then stood up. "Ok you guys. I know everyone is asking the reason why we invited everyone over, besides for a regular summer barbecue," he started as Ashley also stood up. "First off, if you haven't already noticed, Ashley and I are wearing rings on our wedding fingers. We eloped late Monday night."

The porch area was literally quiet as everyone was in shock. Randy and Ashley then exchanged looks as she took a deep breath. "There is also a second part to our surprise. We are also having a baby."


	14. Chapter 14

**A big thank you goes out to I'mxAxRockstar, xCAOxRKOx, Krista Hardy, Janet, darkangelmel, KimmieCena, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, RKOsgirl92, Skillet's Lady Goddess, BourneBetter67, Happygolucky103 and Legacy's Sweetie for their awesome reviews!**

As Randy and Ashley continued waiting for someone to say something, everyone was still silent, probably still in shock. Just when Randy was about to say something, his mother stood up from her chair and hugged both Randy and Ashley.

"Congratulations!" she squealed as she hugged each of them tightly. "I'm very excited for the both of you. When is our grandchild coming?"

"I'm due April 5," Ashley replied as she watched Bob, Nathan and Becky also get up from the chairs.

"Congratulations, and welcome to the family," Bob exclaimed as he hugged his new daughter-in-law.

"I finally get a sister!" Becky squealed as she hugged both her brother and Ashley.

"I'm really happy for you guys. Your good for my brother," Nathan said.

When Ashley broke the hug from Nate, she glanced over at her family and while her sisters had smiles on their faces, her parents were not smiling.

"Ashley, may we speak to you for a moment please?" Mark said as he opened the patio door.

She exchanged looks with Randy, and ultimately nodded, following her dad and step-mom inside the house.

"Oh man, her parents are mad," Randy muttered.

"Well I see it this way son," Bob began. "It's not like you guys are 18 and barely able to make it. You are 28 and she is 25. You both have good, stable jobs and more than financially ready to have this baby."

"Plus, I know it's only been a few months, but I can tell you both really love each other. And it's good to see you happy again," Elaine exclaimed as she hugged her son.

Randy returned his mom's smile. "Thanks, mom. Thanks dad," he said as he hugged his parents in return.

Meanwhile, back in the house and in the media room, Ashley was sitting on one of the comfy chairs as her parents paced back and forth in front of her.

"Ashley, I can't believe this!" her father exclaimed. "I thought you were smarter than this."

"Daddy, your acting like I'm 18 or something. I am 25 years old and I know what I'm doing."

"Yes, but Ashley, you and Randy have only been together for like 3 months, and already your married and have a baby on the way? I personally think you should get this annuled."

"I don't think so," Ashley exclaimed.

"Tell me this, what is his middle name? What's a favorite movie of Randy's? And how do you know he won't get a wondering eye when he's on the road working?" Mark asked.

Ashley took a deep breath. "Randy's middle name is Keith, one of his favorite movies is Bruce Almighty and how do I know he won't cheat? Because I know. When he was home for those two months, we spent nearly everyday together and not once did I feel he was checking someone else out. I also went with him when he returned to work this past Monday, and I was with him every chance I got. Why is so hard to face facts that I am married and have a baby on the way?"

"It's only been three months, Ashley," Mark said firmly.

"Yes I know that daddy, but I feel like Randy and I really know each other."

"He probably only proposed to you after you told him about the baby, didn't he?" Mark muttered.

"I can't believe you just said that!" Ashley exclaimed. "And for your information, no he proposed to me first, and then I told him about the baby. He told me that he was so happy because two good things happened to him that night and wanted to do something to celebrate. That is when we decided to elope."

Mark and Susan exchanged looks. "You know what Mark, I think we should get the girls and get going home."

Ashley watched her father nod his head in agreement and watched as her parents walked out of the room. She immediately buried her head in her hands and began to cry. Within moments, she heard the door open again and someone lightly touch her wrists as they knelt in front of her.

"Baby, are you ok?"

She shook her head as she stood up and Randy immediately pulled her into his arms. "They thought I needed to get this annulled," Ashley sobbed. "They don't trust my judgement."

"I'm sorry your having to go through this," he whispered as he kissed the side of her head. He then pulled away and wiped away some of the tears as Ashley tried to calm herself down. "I want to ask you a real important question. Do you believe that our marriage could work?"

Ashley looked her husband with a raised eyebrow. "Yes of course I do. I don't have any doubts in my mind what so ever."

"Good, because so do I. For me, that's all I need to know. As long as we are on the same page, that is enough for me and frankly, I don't care what anyone else thinks. If your family wants to act like this, then let them. They will be the ones who regret it in the long run."

Ashley nodded in agreement. "What did your family say after I went inside?"

"They know it's not been very long, but they can see how much we love each other. My mom even said she's never seen me this happy in a long time. They were also shocked to see your family get your sisters and leave like they did, without saying anything to anyone."

"That doesn't surprise me," she replied, shaking her head in disgust.

"Listen...my parents are getting ready to leave soon, and they want to say good-bye."

Ashley nodded. "Let me go wash my face so I don't look like a total blubbering idiot, and I will be right down."

When Randy walked down the stairs, he noticed his parents, Becky and Nate all hanging around the kitchen table. "How's she holding up?" Bob asked.

Randy shrugged. "She's pretty much devastated that her parents are thinking she's making a huge mistake, but I think she'll be ok."

Before anyone could say anything, they all saw Ashley walk down the stairs. "I'm sorry for that little scene my parents just made," she said quietly as Randy wrapped an arm around her.

"Oh that wasn't your fault! I'm sure everything will work out in the end," Elaine exclaimed. "Now sometime soon you, me and Becky will have to plan on a shopping trip. I can't wait to start buying things for my new grandbaby."

"And you know I will definitely be spoiling my niece!" Becky said as she hugged Ashley.

"Wait a minute, what if the baby is a boy?" Randy smirked.

"Well, there are 3 boys in the family, you, dad and Nate. There is just me and mom," Becky explained. "So until I know differently this baby is a girl!"

Everyone soon left, and as soon as they heard the door close, Randy wrapped both arms around Ashley and took in the silence. "I'm glad everyone is gone," Ashley muttered against Randy's shirt.

"Me too," he agreed as they heard a knock on the door. Randy and Ashley exchanged looks.

When Ashley answered the door, she was kind of surprised to see the person in front of her. "April hi," she said to her younger sister. "Come on in."

"I will let you ladies talk, and I will just go clean up the mess on the patio," Randy offered as he walked away.

"April I was hoping you would be here tonight," Ashley began as soon as they were alone. "What happened?"

"I was with Matt...and we got engaged!" she exclaimed as she showed her sister the rock on her finger.

"April that is great! Congratulations!" Ashley squealed as she hugged her sister. "That is really great! What did dad and Susan say?"

"Thank you, and when I went over there, the first words out of their mouths were bashing you and Randy. They were just going on and on, and in the mood they were in I just didn't tell them."

Ashley snorted. "Figures they would say something like that."

"But what I want to say is...congratulations times 2," April smiled. "I know you guys haven't been together for too long, but I think it is romantic you got married after a short period of time. I also can't wait to be an auntie!"

Ashley giggled as she hugged her sister again. She then heard the patio door close, and ran into the kitchen and literally pulled on Randy's arm. "I don't think you guys have been formally introduced. April, this is my husband Randy. Randy, this is my sister April. She and Matt also got engaged tonight."

"It's great to meet you Randy," April said as she offered Randy a hug.

"It's nice to meet you as well, and congratulations. That is great news." Randy said.

April smiled as she turned toward her sister again. "Your going to be my Maid of Honor right?"

"No," she replied as April's face fell. "I will be your Matron of Honor."

"Ok deal! Randy, thanks for making my sister happy! You guys look nice together."

"Well thank you, and your welcome. Making Ashley happy doesn't take alot of work...hopefully," he playfully said.

"No it doesn't take alot of work, all you have to do is smile and look at me," Ashley winked.


	15. Chapter 15

**I really want to thank BourneBetter67, Joviper54, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, Skillet's Lady Goddess, TednCodyGirl, KimmieCena, ShelbyR21, I'mxAxRockstar, Legacy's Sweetie, darkangelmel, xCAOxRKOx, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista and RKOsgirl92 for the awesome reviews!**

The next morning, Ashley watched sadly as Randy finished packing for the next road trip. As he packed one last shirt, he glanced up and saw the sadness in Ashley's eyes. "Baby, it's going to be ok. I'm going to only be gone for a few days."

"I know it, but it will seem like forever."

Randy smirked. "You should keep yourself busy with plans this weekend. Do you have anything planned?"

Ashley shook her head. "No, but I thought about calling Erin to see if she wants to do something...or maybe even April."

"Now see, there you go. Before long, your going to like this time by yourself and your going to look forward to me leaving!"

Ashley laughed out loud as she got up on her knees and knelt in front of Randy, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I highly doubt it! I am always going to miss you like crazy!"

"I'm going to miss you too!" Randy exclaimed as he softly kissed Ashley. "So, how are you feeling?"

"A little better. I haven't thrown up this morning, so that is definitely a plus!" she said with a satisfied smile on her face. "Randy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"What are you hoping this baby will be? A boy or a girl?"

"Ash, I really don't care one way or another. All I want is the baby to be nice and healthy."

"You mean you don't want your fourth generation superstar?" Ashley sarcastically asked.

Randy smirked. "Well sure, if that is what he or she wants to do. Besides, a girl can be a fourth generation wrestler just as much as a boy can."

Within the hour, Randy was all packed up and just finished loading up the car. As he shut the trunk, he hugged Ashley tightly. "You have a safe trip."

"I will," Randy replied. "And I promise as soon as I get to the hotel I will call you. I love you."

"I love you too," Ashley said as they exchanged a quick kiss, and within moments, Ashley watched as Randy pulled out of the driveway and drove down the road.

When she got back into the house, Ashley retrieved her cell phone from the kitchen and tried to call her father. She knew in her gut that he wouldn't answer, and wasn't all that surprised when he didn't. Ashley then tried to call Susan, but just felt irritated when she didn't answer as well. She then decided to leave a voicemail.

"Hi Susan, it's your daughter Ashley. I know what you and dad must be thinking, and I'm not going to apologize for last night. I just think you guys can't handle the fact that you can't control my life, and I'm making my own decisions. If you want to shut me out of your life, then so be it, but it is going to be on you when your own grandchild won't know their grandparents. That will be your own fault down the road. This will be the last time you hear from me, as I feel like I shouldn't have to try anymore. It's up to you now," she said firmly as she hung up the phone.

Meanwhile, Randy had left the house a little earlier on purpose and felt a little uneasy as he drove into the cemetery. After parking the car and shutting it off, he walked the familiar path and was soon in front of Mackenzie's grave.

"Hey Mack," he whispered as crouched down. "I'm sorry it's been awhile since I've been to see you. I'm sure you already know, but I got married. Her name is Ashley, and it's the same girl I told you about the last time I was here. She is just absolutely amazing and I don't think I've been this happy since...well, since you. We are also expecting a baby together. I wasn't trying to forget you, but...I just had to move on with my life. You are always going to be a big part of my life, and I will always love you," he smirked as he glanced at his watch. "I need to get back on the road, but I'll come see you soon," he said as he placed a kiss on the tip of his fingers and lightly touched the grave stone.

As he walked back toward his car, Randy felt a sudden breeze all around him, and suddenly felt weird. He turned around, feeling as if someone was behind him but obviously there wasn't. A smirk then spread across his face. He wondered if that breeze was Mackenzie-somehow telling him she was ok and maybe she was happy for him.

In the middle of the afternoon, Randy's plane finally landed and he headed straight for the arena. As soon as he got his bags, he was able to turn his phone back on and noticed he had a new text message. It was from Ashley.

_Hi baby, I miss you already. LOVE YOU!_

Instead of texting her back, Randy dialed her number to surprise her with a call. When she answered, she sounded a little groggy. "I'm sorry, Ash, did I wake you up?" he asked, feeling bad.

Ashley smirked. "Well yeah, but that's ok. After I finished up lunch I decided to take a nap I was so tired. How was your flight?"

"It was long and boring," Randy replied. "Listen, I have to try and fish myself out of this airport and head to the arena. Why don't you go back to sleep, and I will call you later."

"Alright, a longer nap does sound good by the second," Ashley giggled. "I love you."

"I love you too Ashley. I'll talk to you soon."

Within a half hour, Randy arrived at the arena and was personally thankful to be sitting down in peace-even if it was for a second. As he rounded the corner, he groaned when he came face to face with Maryse.

"Randy! It's so good to see you."

"What can I do for you Maryse?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

She took a deep breath. "Well, I just learned I was in a mix tag match and could choose my partner. I wanted to know if you would be interested in the job," she smiled as she ran her finger down his chest. It was then she noticed the band on his wedding finger. "Did you and that bimbo get married?"

Randy once again smacked it away. "Not that it's any of your business, yes we got married and she isn't a bimbo! Second, I'm not interested in partnering with you. Besides, I already looked at the card and I'm already in a match with Cena. You need to go find another person to be your partner," he exclaimed as he walked away.

Maryse was fuming mad. "Your going to regret that Randy Orton!"

After Randy finished training for his match that night with John, he headed toward catering to grab a quick snack. As he was about to walk away and sit down, Stephanie McMahon's assistant, Michelle, approached.

"Excuse me, Mr. Orton, but Stephanie was wanting to speak with you real quick."

"Sure," Randy replied as he followed Michelle toward the appropriate office. He knocked on the door and when he heard Stephanie say come in, he could tell she wasn't in a good mood. That was never a good sign to see the boss when she was mad.

"Hi Steph, you wanted to see me?" Randy said as he sat down in a chair across from her desk.

"Yes I did, and thank you for coming," Stephanie replied. "First of all, you have only been back since Monday, correct?" she asked as Randy nodded. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Randy scrunched his face. "I'm not sure I know what your talking about?" he stated as he glanced down at his hands. "Is this about me eloping with my girlfriend? I did plan on telling you so the appropriate things could get changed, but-"

"No that isn't what I'm talking about," Stephanie interrupted. "If you and your wife just got married, then you must have been busy, especially after sexually harrassing a diva this morning."

Randy's jaw literally dropped to the ground. "What? Which diva did I supposedly harrass?"

"Why would you ask me something like that?"

"Because none of this is true! I was still at home this morning, and only got here a few hours ago. So obviously I can't be in two places at once."

"Then why would Maryse-"

"Maryse! How did I know this would involve her?" Randy exclaimed. "Steph, you even know about her little crush on me and how we messed around last year. She is like dead set on being with me again, and couldn't face it when I told her I was now married and having a baby on the way. You could even call my wife and she would tell you the exact same thing. I was at home this morning!"

"Ok, then let's call her," Stephanie said as she began to dial a number Randy gave her. Randy then heard the phone ring as soon as Stephanie put it on speaker phone and instructed him not to speak.

"Orton residence," Ashley finally answered.

"Hi is this Ashley Orton?" Stephanie asked.

"Y-Yes, may I ask who this is?"

"My name is Stephanie McMahon Levesque, and I am the general manager of Raw. I just had a quick question to ask you."

Ashley found it strange that Randy's boss would be calling. "Sure. What is it?"

"There has been a little mix up with my flight itinerary for my superstars, and I was just wondering when Randy left your house."

She glanced at the kitchen clock. "Umm...I believe it was about 8 or 8:30 this morning. Is everything ok?"

"Oh yes, everything is fine. Like I said, it was just a little mix up on my part. Thank you very much for your time, Mrs. Orton. By the way, Randy told me just a little while ago that you guys are expecting a baby. Congratulations!"

"Thank you very much," Ashley said.

As soon as Stephanie hung up the phone, she exchanged looks with Randy. "My wife wouldn't lie," he said. "So obviously you know that Maryse is lying."

"Why would Maryse lie about something that serious?"

Randy smirked as he leaned back in his chair. "You know why!"

As Stephanie and Randy continued to talk, Ashley decided to get on the internet to check her email, etc. When she came across a celebrity gossip site, a certain headline grabbed her attention.

WWE Diva accuses WWE Superstar of Sexual Harrassement

Ashley held her breath as she opened the link, and was horrified to see Maryse and Randy's pictures before her eyes. "Oh my God! It can't be true!"


	16. Chapter 16

**A big thank you goes out to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You guys are awesome!**

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is a little short-it had to be written like that in order for it to end the way I wanted it too.**

Ashley was literally in shock as she continued to read the gossip page. "The incident occured early this afternoon," she read as tears began to pool in her big, brown eyes.

"This can't be happening," Ashley exclaimed. "We have only been married for like three days." She then grabbed her phone, and when Randy didn't answer, she tried the number who had just called her.

"This is Stephanie," she said after about the third ring.

"H-Hi Stephanie, this is Ashley Orton, you had just called me," Ashley began, trying not to break down over the phone.

"Yes, Mrs. Orton, what can I do for you?" Stephanie asked as she glanced at Randy. He leaned forward on the desk, hoping to hear some of the conversation.

"Umm...I just had a quick question if you don't mind."

"No go ahead. What's your question?"

Ashley took a deep breath. "When you called and asked about Randy's flight this morning...does it have something to do with him being accused of sexual harrassement?"

Stephanie scrunched her eyebrows. "Do you mind me asking how you knew that information?"

"Well, I had just gotten on the computer, intending to check my email and a few other things, and I went to a celebrity gossip website. The headline was WWE Diva Accuses WWE Superstar of Sexual Harrassement, and I went on to read the story from there."

Randy watched as the same confused look stayed on Stephanie's face as she began typing furiously, and then her eyes widened. She then turned around the laptop and Randy couldn't believe his eyes.

"Yes, Mrs. Orton, I can assure you that we didn't put that story out on the website and will get a hold of them to get it taken off...yes, and if I need you for anything else, I will definitely call...and yes you have my number...thank you, you too...good-bye," Stephanie said as she hung up the phone.

"What did Ash say?" Randy asked.

"She came across this story, and that is how she found out about the allegation against you," Stephanie said. "I'm going to get a hold of the website and have the story taken off. She then pressed the intercom button.

"Michelle, would you please get Michelle McCool and Maryse and bring them to my office?"

"Sure, no problem," the voice on the other end of the intercom said.

"What do you want me to do?" Randy asked.

Stephanie took a deep breath. "Well I can see this is all fake. I know how Maryse is with you, and seeing as Michelle and Maryse are good friends I'm sure Michelle is involved somehow."

"You know I'm innocent?"

"Randy, I saw the look on your face when I told you about the allegation. Plus, I also met Ashley Monday when she was with you, and I personally haven't seen that look in a long time. Besides, why would you incriminate yourself by posting a story on a website?"

Randy nodded. "So, what happens now?"

"Since that story is still out, and I know you already made the trip out, I'm sending you home for the weekend, so I can get this straightened out with Michelle and Maryse and get everything straightened out. I still want you to report to work on Monday. Now, you go home and get everything straightened out with your wife."

Nodding, Randy took it as his cue to leave, and as he opened the door, Maryse and Michelle stood, getting ready to knock. He gave the two divas go to hell looks as he walked away. After shutting the door, both girls sat down in front of Stephanie.

"What can we do for you Stephanie?" Michelle asked sweetly.

Meanwhile, back in St. Louis, Ashley was literally sobbing after she hung up the phone with Stephanie. "How could he do this to me? How could do this to our family?" Ashley asked out loud, angry. She then heard her phone ring, and groaned when her dad's name flashed on the caller id.

"Hi dad," she said, trying to calm down.

"Have you looked at the internet today?"

Ashley sighed. She knew exactly what her dad was referring to. "Daddy, I-"

"We told you, Ashley!" her dad interrupted. "We told you something like this was going to happen. I knew he couldn't keep it in his pants..."

Not wanting to hear anything more, Ashley simply hung up the phone. Just then, she heard the doorbell ring, and was thankful to see her sister on the other side.

"Hey April," she said as she wrapped her sister in a hug.

"I saw the internet story. Surely it isn't true!"

Ashley shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I mean we have only been married like three days and this has already happened. Maybe everyone was right-maybe we did get married too soon."

"Hey don't talk like that," April said as they both heard Ashley's phone start to ring. When Ashley walked over to the kitchen table and saw it was Randy, April saw the fire in her eyes.

"Hello," she said with no emotion in her voice.

"Baby, it's me. We need to talk."

Ashley smirked. "We need to talk? Ok, let's talk Randy. Let's talk about how I trusted you, and how I loved you. It's not even been a fucking week, and your already cheating on me?!"

"No, no, that story you read is a complete lie! It didn't happen, and even Stephanie believes me."

She couldn't help but roll her eyes as she hung up the phone. "Supposedly this is all a lie," Ashley said as she grabbed her stomach.

"Ash, are you ok?" April asked as she rushed to her sister's side.

"Y-Yeah I think so," she stuttered. All of a sudden Ashley felt dizzy and light headed. "I think maybe I should sit down for a second."

April grabbed a kitchen chair and helped Ashley sit down. "Let me go get you some water," she said as she headed toward the sink.

April had her back turned when she heard a big thud. When she quickly turned around, she was horrified to see Ashley passed out on the floor. "Ash, Ash, wake up!" she exclaimed as she rushed to her sister's side. April quickly called 911 and continued trying to get her sister conscious. She even tried calling Randy, but his phone went to voicemail so she left him a message.

A few hours later, Randy was thankful to be landing in St. Louis. He was met right away with a few reporters and stare downs from other people, but he just ignored everyone. After grabbing his luggage, he headed straight for his car and happily sighed. "Finally," he exclaimed.

Randy first tried calling Ashley, but felt discouraged when she didn't answer her phone. After he ended the call, it was then he noticed the voicemail on his phone. It was from Ashley's phone, but Randy found it weird that it was from April.

"Randy, it's April. Ashley is on her way to the ER. After she got off the phone with you, she felt light headed and was having horrible stomach cramps and she passed out in the kitchen. Please get to the hospital fast!"

He dove into panic mode as he pealed out of the parking garage and sped toward the hospital. Just then his phone beeped one more time with a voicemail. "Randy, it's Stephanie. I just wanted to let you know that Michelle and Maryse fessed up to everything, although it did take a little time. They are both being suspended indefinitely. I will see you on Monday," she said as she hung up.

"I'm glad Maryse and Michelle got what they deserve but right now all I care about is Ashley and the baby," Randy said to himself as he sped toward the hospital.


	17. Chapter 17

**A big thank you goes out to Ashurii-sama, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, I'mxAxRockstar, KimmieCena, xCAOxRKOx, RKOsgirl92, TednCodyGirl, Skillet's Lady Goddess, Happygolucky103, BourneBetter67, darkangelmel, Joviper54 and Krista Hardy for the awesome reviews!**

April felt as if an eternity had passed as she waited on news about her sister. She even thought about calling her parents, but decided against it. They probably wouldn't have come anyway. Still having Ashley's phone, she even tried calling Randy's parents, but unfortunately, no one was home. She even tried calling Randy one more time, but couldn't get a hold of him. "Damn it," she growled. "Why can't I get a hold of anyone?"

Just then a doctor walked into the waiting room, and looked toward her. "Excuse me, are you Ashley Orton's sister?"

"Yes I am," April said as she walked closer to the doctor. "How is she? Is the baby ok?"

"Was Mrs. Orton in any kind of stress today?"

"I know that she was terribly worried about something, but I don't know necessarily if she was stressed or not. Is that what caused her to pass out?" April asked.

The doctor nodded. "Yes, when we took her blood pressure, it was through the roof. So, we put her on some medicine, and she's resting now. I also want to keep her overnight just for observation, but if everything looks ok tomorrow morning, she can go ahead and go home."

April smiled. "So, does that mean the baby is ok?"

"Yes, the baby is doing fine. You can go see Ashley in room 249, but please no stress or don't say anything that would make her worry."

"Ok, thank you. I won't," April agreed as she walked down the hall. When she found the appropriate door, she lightly knocked on it and stuck her head in the room. April smiled when she found Ashley sleeping, but as she walked closer to the bed, Ashley's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey," Ashley said quietly.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Much better," she replied shrugging. "Thanks for getting me here."

"No problem," April replied. "That is what sisters are for."

Ashley then looked around the room and noticed a particular person was missing. "I-Is Randy not here?"

"I tried to call him a couple of times with your phone, but he never did answer. I even tried calling his parents and no one was home either."

Ashley threw her head back against the pillow in disgust. "That figures. He's probably still at the arena, and doesn't care that me and his child are in the hospital."

"Hey, now calm down. You are not to worry about anything or get stressed out about anything. Now I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation why he isn't here. Maybe he is still on a plane and can't get reception," April suggested.

"Maybe. You didn't call dad and Susan did you?"

As April shook her head, Ashley breathed a sigh of relief. "No, I know that you haven't been getting along with them lately, so I thought I would leave it up to you if you wanted them told or not."

Meanwhile, Randy just ran into the hospital and after checking which floor was the maternity floor, he literally ran toward the reception desk. When one of the nurses looked up at him, she tried her hardest not to giggle from how much he was out of breath.

"I need...Ashley...Orton's room...please," he told the nurse in between breaths.

"Are you a family member?"

Randy nodded as he gestured with his hand, so she could clearly see his wedding ring. "I am her husband. Can you please tell me which room she is in?"

The nurse typed on the computer and then glanced up at Randy. "She is in room 249, but please do not cause her any stress or make her worry about something."

"Ok, thanks," Randy said as he started walking down the hallway. When he found room 249, he took a deep breath as he lightly knocked.

Randy poked his head through the door, and instantly saw his wife sleeping. April was sitting to her left watching tv, and when she noticed the WWE superstar quietly walking toward them, she started walking toward him.

"What's going on?" he whispered.

"Let's go in the hallway," April suggested as she followed Randy. Once the door was closed, April turned her attention back to Randy, who was waiting anxiously. "Ok, the reason she passed out is because she was way too stressed out and her blood pressure was through the roof. Ashley is sleeping right now, and they have her on medicine. The doctor said she is going to keep Ashley overnight just for observation, but she will be released tomorrow depending if everything looks ok."

Randy nodded as he leaned against a wall. "So, do we still have a baby?"

"Yes, the baby is doing fine," April replied as Randy breathed a sigh of relief. "Now I have a question of my own. Is all of this true? Did you really assault that diva?"

"No I didn't. Two divas were involved, and one sold the fake story on the gossip site that Ashley saw. As I left my boss's office, she questioned the two divas and they ultimately fessed up that this was all a scam. They are both suspended indefinitely."

"Why would they do something like that?" April asked.

"Because they are both nuts," Randy exclaimed. "I was involved with one last year for like a month, and she has it in her mind that she's going to get me back. The other is her good friend and plotted against me together."

April shook her head in disgust. "Wow, I never thought anyone would stoop so low."

"I know," he said as he walked back toward the door. "Now I have the weekend off to so my boss can straighten everything out with the media while I straighten everything out with Ashley."

"Ok, but please don't stress her out. She has to be totally relaxed the next several days until she's feeling better."

"The nurse at the reception desk already told me. I promise to be on my best behavior," he said sarcastically.

April smiled and nodded. "Just tell Ashley I went on home and I will probably come back up later."

"I will, and April-thanks for everything," Randy said as he slightly opened the door.

"Your welcome," she replied as she once again began to walk away.

Once back in the room, Randy instantly noticed Ashley still sleeping. He carefully sat at the edge of the bed, and took a hold of Ashley's hand, gently squeezing it. Randy waited for a few moments, and after Ashley didn't wake up, he got off the bed, and sat down in the recliner April was previously in.

About an hour later, Ashley's eyes fluttered open, and as she stretched to her left, she was surprised to see the person in the chair. It wasn't April, who was there when she fell asleep, but it was Randy, who clearly looked un-comfortable while dozing in the chair. Slightly smiling, she then pressed the nurse call button.

"Yes, Mrs. Orton, is something the matter?" the nurse asked when she walked into the room.

Ashley shook her head. "No, I was just wondering if I could get a blanket for my husband. He looks cold."

About a half hour later, Randy started stirring and stretching and immediately grabbed his stiff neck in pain. It was then he realized he was covered in a blanket. He looked toward the bed, and there sat Ashley. She was sitting up, drinking ice water and watching tv.

"Hey, how long have you been awake?"

Ashley then turned toward her husband, and slightly smiled at him. "Hey...I've been up for about a half hour or so."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked comfortable."

Randy smirked as he sat up in the recliner. "Boy I fooled you then," he smiled as he grabbed her hand again. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," Ashley replied as Randy sat back down on the edge of the bed. "I think it's probably a good idea if we talk."

"Yeah, we need to," Randy agreed. "First of all, I'm sorry you had to find out about that allegation the way you did. You know that I would have told you first right? I didn't even know it was on the internet."

Ashley nodded. "Yeah I know. Is any of it true?"

She couldn't help but smile when Randy started shaking his head no. "Baby, Michelle and Maryse made the whole thing up-just another plot to break us up. Michelle was even the one who sold the fake story to the gossip site."

"So what happens to them now? And if you didn't do anything, then why are you home?"

Randy said nothing as he dug out his phone from his jeans pocket. After retreiving the voicemail message, he handed the phone to Ashley. As she listened to Stephanie's message, she couldn't help but giggle. "I'm glad they are suspended. How long are they gone?" Ashley asked as she handed Randy back his phone.

"They are suspended indefinitely. So, its pretty much up to Stephanie or Vince when they come back. And to answer your question, Stephanie sent me home so she could straighten everything out with the media and so I could straighten everything out with you."

Ashley smiled. "I'm sorry I said those mean things to you over the phone. You know I didn't mean any of it, right?"

"Yeah I know. Now that your a wrestler's wife, unfortuantely rumors are going to swirl around from time to time. I just want you to remember that unless you hear from me about it, it isn't true."

"Ok. Obviously it will be hard at hard at first not to believe everything, but I have no reason to not trust you."

"That's my girl," Randy whispered as he leaned down and softly kissed Ashley. "I love you."

"I love you too," Ashley replied in between kisses.

**A/N: Ok, so in the next chapter, Randy and Ashley are going to find out the sex of the baby. Help me decide-boy or girl?**


	18. Chapter 18

**A big thank you goes out to DaddysPrincess-Girl, Joviper54, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, Skillet's Lady Goddess, BourneBetter67, Krista Hardy, I'mxAxRockstar, TednCodyGirl, KimmieCena, namelessxox, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, RKOsgirl92, thecatchisdeadliest and Legacy's Sweetie for the awesome reviews! You guys are awesome!**

A few months had passed, and thankfully no more drama had come Randy and Ashley's way. She was released from the hospital the day after being admitted, and slowly getting used to Randy being gone throughout the week. Ashley was also still working as a physical therapist at the hospital, and she was happy that Randy was having a good run in his career as well. Ashley also hadn't spoken with her parents since the night she and Randy announced their marriage and pregnancy, and although it took a little time, she finally realized it wasn't her fault and it would be her parents who would regret everything later on down the road.

It was mid-morning on a Tuesday in mid December, and as Ashley tugged on her scrub shirt over her now 5 month belly, she groaned out loud. Her co-worker, Erin, couldn't help but giggle.

"What's the matter?"

"I...I just feel fat. I don't know, this shirt seemed to fit better like a week ago."

"Ash, you are nowhere near fat. You are pregnant! And you can barely tell," Erin exclaimed. "In fact, I think your little baby bump is cute."

"Well thank you," Ashley giggled. "I guess during my day off tomorrow, I need to go shopping for some maternity work clothes. Because obviously I won't get any smaller."

Erin nodded as she continued typing on the computer. "What are you going to do on your day off tomorrow?"

"Well, I have a doctor appointment and I'm so glad Randy can come to this one. We have the opprotunity to find out the baby's sex."

"That's exciting!" Erin said. "Are you leaning one way or another?"

Ashley shook her head. "Nope, all I care about is that the baby is nice and healthy."

"And so do I!"

Ashley turned her attention toward the familiar voice and squealed when she noticed her husband on the other side of the reception desk. "Baby, your home!" she said as she wrapped herself in Randy's arms.

"It's so good to hold you again!" he exclaimed as he quickly kissed Ashley. "How's baby Orton doing?" Randy asked as he lightly rubbed Ashley's belly.

"Pretty good. I can't wait for the appointment tomorrow!" she said as she turned toward Erin. "Hey Erin, do you mind if I take my break a little early?"

"Nope, we are slow. Go ahead!" Erin smiled.

"Thank you!" Ashley said as she grabbed Randy's hand and led him into the hallway.

"So, what time do you get off?" he asked once they were alone in the hallway.

"Not until 3. Do you have any plans until then?"

Randy shook his head. "I was going to pick some stuff up at the grocery store, and maybe do a little Christmas shopping for a certain someone," he smirked.

Ashley's eyes lit up. "If your going to the grocery store, can you pick up some cookies and cream ice cream...and some Cherry Coke, oh and some spear pickles too!"

Randy scrunched his face in disgust. "Pickles! Yuck! Is that what you've been feeding my kid?"

"Well, I can't help it, that is what he or she is making me crave!" she replied with a smile. "So...your going shopping for me, huh? Do I get any hints?"

"Absolutely not. Is there any ideas you would like to give me?"

Ashley thought for a second. "Maybe like a gift certificate for a massage or a gift card to get some new clothes once the baby is born."

Randy nodded. "I already had some ideas in mind, so I'll add those to that list."

"Well, what about for you, Mr. Orton? What do you want?"

A devilish grin grew across Randy's face. "I would take you in a little thong with a bow on top."

Ashley laughed out loud. "My fat ass in a thong? Yeah right! Nice try," she exclaimed as she playfully hit his chest and then looked at her watch. "I should get going back to work. I'll see you tonight, ok?"

Randy nodded as he leaned down and softly kissed Ashley. "You bet. I love you."

"I love you too."

Later on that afternoon when Ashley got home, she was welcomed with a wonderful surprise. She looked around the house, and noticed Randy cleaned everything from top to bottom. As he closed the freezer door, he noticed she was home and brought her another surprise-a Cherry coke and a big bowl of ice cream.

Ashley set the bowl and drink down on a nearby counter, and pulled Randy closer for a passionate kiss. "Not that I'm complaining, what was that for?" Randy whispered.

"For cleaning the house...for the nice bowl of ice cream, and for just being you. I love it when your home and you take care of me!"

"Well, that is my job as your husband to take care of you, and I am more than happy to do it."

Later that night after dinner, Randy was putting away some laundry from his recent road trip when Ashley came in their bedroom after taking a shower. Dressed in only his t-shirt, Randy couldn't take his eyes off her, and thought she had never looked more beautiful.

"What?" she finally asked, breaking his train of thoughts. "Do I have something on my face?"

Randy smirked. "Absolutely not. You just look beautiful is all."

Ashley smiled. "I look beautiful? Randy, I'm just in one of your t-shirts," she said as she settled on the bed. "Babe, can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Am I now un-attractive since I'm pregnant?"

Randy's heart broke as he tossed the shirt on another pile and sat down next to Ashley. "Of course I don't think your un-attractive. You are still my sexy baby. Why would you ask me something like that?"

Ashley shrugged. "It's just...we really haven't made love with each other in like the last several weeks and I always wondered why. And you have no idea how hard this is considering I'm in the horny part of pregnancy!" she exclaimed, smiling slightly.

"Ash, it's not that I didn't want to be with you, it's just...I didn't know if it would hurt you or the baby. Obviously I don't want that to happen."

"Well, I talked about it with my doctor at my last appointment, and she said as long as I'm comfortable and not in any kind of pain, then it's ok. And we won't hurt the baby."

Randy didn't need to hear anymore as he gently laid her down as they passionately kissed. As Ashley felt Randy's hand gently massage her thigh, she broke the kiss. "You aren't just making love to me because I want you to...are you?"

He immediately shook his head. "No, of course not. Like I said, I've always been kind of nervous because I didn't know if we would hurt the baby or not. Now that I know..." he trailed off as he began to kiss Ashley's neck once more.

The next afternoon, Ashley started giggling as she and Randy waited for the doctor in their examination room. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"The baby just started kicking like full force," she said as she grabbed Randy's hand. Within moments, he also felt the movement.

"Wow! That's the baby?!"

Ashley nodded as Dr. Martin walked into the room. "Hello Ashley, how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good. I'm very excited!"

The exam soon started and both Randy and Ashley were in awe of how big the baby looked. "Ok, and there is a profile picture of the baby, and there is an arm and one of the foot," Dr. Martin explained.

"It's got a big foot!" Randy smirked. "This is definitely my baby."

Just then Dr. Martin snapped another picture. "Would you guys like to know the sex of the baby?"

Randy and Ashley exchanged looks, and both instantly nodded. "Yes, we would like to know," Ashley smiled.

"Alright...as you can see there is no extra body part right there," Dr. Martin pointed, "So you are expecting a baby girl! Congratulations!"

Smiling, Ashley glanced toward Randy to see his reaction, and her smile grew bigger once she saw him smiling. He then leaned down and kissed her forehead as she was being cleaned up. "I love you."

"I love you too," Ashley beamed.

"So, are you really ok with us having a girl?" Ashley asked once they got back into their car.

"Yes of course I am. All that I cared about was that the baby was healthy. Dr. Martin said she is nice and big, and I'm happy. Besides, she can be a daddy's girl."

Ashley nodded as she began to text their families with the news. "Who are you texting?" Randy asked.

"Everyone. This way we can tell our families at one time, although we will probably have to call your parents," Ashley giggled. "By the way, I think I have a great name picked out."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"What do you think of the name Kaelyn Mackenzie Orton?"

Randy turned toward the passenger seat and smirked as he grabbed her hand. He knew the meaning of the middle name. "Ash, are you sure? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"I know, but I really like the name Kaelyn and with the middle name Mackenzie...it just flows." Ashley said. "I like it."

Not saying anything, Randy nodded after a few moments. "I like it too. It's perfect."


	19. Chapter 19

**I want to thank Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, $Brittany$, xCAOxRKOx, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, Skillet's Lady Goddess, darkangelmel, TednCodyGirl, I'mxAxRockstar, Joviper54, caleb's babe, RKOsgirl92, Happygolucky103, Krista Hardy and KimmieCena for the awesome reviews!**

**A/N: Wow, already over 200 reviews and the story doesn't even have 20 chapters yet! I'm so excited! A big thank you goes out to everyone who helped make that possible.**

**Sorry if this chapter kind of sucks-it's more like a filler chapter. Hope you like the new update!**

A few weeks past, and as Ashley adjusted some ornaments on the Christmas tree, she couldn't help but feel excited. Monday Night Raw had just finished for the night, which meant Randy was on his way home...which meant he would be home for a full week for the well deserved Christmas break.

Ashley stepped back and admired the big 7ft tree in their family room. It was brightly lit with lots of ornaments, and she was definitely excited to be spending her first Christmas with Randy. After walking into the kitchen, she left a note for Randy on the island, and after setting the house alarm, she got comfortable on the couch in the family room, and fell asleep by the tree.

A couple of hours past, and as Randy drove home from the airport, he grabbed his right forearm in pain. That morning before the show, Randy finished up Ashley's gift and was now cursing at himself for not keeping it properly covered.

When he got home, he immediately saw the note after setting his luggage down by the door. "In family room. Come wake me up before you go to bed. Ash," Randy whispered.

After carefully wrapping his arm, Randy walked down the hall and into the big family room. He immediately noticed his wife sound asleep on the nearby couch, and in the way her face glistened from the tree lights-Randy had never saw her look so beautiful than at that moment.

"Hi baby Kaelyn," he whispered to Ashley's bump, and lightly pressed his lips to it. "Baby...Baby, I'm home," Randy said as he lightly shook his wife's shoulder.

Within a few moments, Ashley's eyes fluttered open and smiled when she saw her husband. "Hey!" she exclaimed opening up her arms. "I'm so glad your home."

"Me too," Randy replied.

When the hug was broken, Ashley noticed the bandage on Randy's arm and instantly sat up. "Randy, what happened to your arm? Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine," he smirked. "I pulled something while training, and before you ask, I already had a doctor take a look at it," Randy lied. "He said while on break, don't do anything strenuous and it should be nice and healed by the time I go back to work."

Ashley nodded. "Does it hurt?"

Randy shrugged. "Kind of, but I know the pain will go away. Are my parents, April and her fiance still coming over Christmas morning?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yep. I even tried calling my parents just to be nice, but of course they didn't answer so I left them a message. April told me that they deleted it. I don't care anymore! I'm tired of playing games!"

"I don't blame you," Randy said as he kissed Ashley's cheek. "You ready to head on up to bed? I just need a shower and then I'll be ready to crash."

"Yeah, I'll be right up. I will just shut the tree off," Ashley said as she stood up. Before she bent down to un-plug, a particular ornament caught her attention. It was a family picture of her dad, real mom, April and herself.

Ashley sadly sighed as she pulled the cord. "Mom...I hope your happy for me, and you probably can't believe how dad is acting."

When Randy woke up on Christmas morning a few days later, he rolled over and smirked when he saw Ashley still sound asleep. After lightly kissing her cheek, he snuck out of bed and instantly noticed the snow on the ground. He changed into a pair of jeans and hooded sweatshirt, and got part of his surprise ready.

About an hour later, he walked back into their bedroom with a cup of hot chocolate. Before waking Ashley up, he carefully took off the gauze on his right arm. "Good morning," he whispered as he wrapped her in his arms.

"Ugh! What time is it?"

Randy looked over his shoulder at his alarm clock. "It's about 8. Merry Christmas," he said as he kissed her cheek. "I brought you some hot chocolate, and would have brought up breakfast, but that would have been pointless since everyone is coming over for breakfast."

Ashley finally opened her eyes, rolled over and smiled at Randy. "Merry Christmas baby," she said as Randy leaned down and kissed her.

"Do you want your Christmas present?"

"Sure! You don't have to ask me twice!" Ashley giggled.

"I know!" he replied as he gently tugged on her arm. "Come and look out the bedroom window."

Ashley did as she was asked, and smiled at the sight. When Randy snuck outside, he grabbed a tree brach and wrote I Love U in the snow. "Wow, Randy, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed, quickly kissing him. "I'm going to take a picture before anymore snow covers it."

"Ok. Why don't you meet me in the family room. I want to give you my Christmas present before everyone gets here."

Within a few moments, Randy had just got Ashley's present from under the tree when he heard footsteps from behind him. When he turned around, Ashley had already wrapped herself in a blanket at the edge of the couch. "Do you want to open yours first?" he offered.

"Sure," Ashley said excitedly.

Randy then handed her a box, and Ashley happily began to tear into it. "Oh my gosh, Randy you didn't have to do all of this," she exclaimed as she saw the contents of the package. Inside was a gift card big enough for several massages, a gift card to get lots of new clothes after the baby was born, her favorite Victoria Secret lotions and finally came across the diamond heart shaped necklace.

"Do you like it?" he asked once he saw her face.

Ashley only nodded as she watched Randy take the box from her and wrap it around her neck. "It's beautiful. Thank you so much!" she exclaimed as she cupped Randy's face and kissed him.

"Your welcome, but there is one more thing-something I couldn't wrap."

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"Well, do you remember last night and you saw my bandaged arm?" Randy asked as Ashley simply nodded. "I kind of told a little fib-I didn't hurt it while training."

"Ok...then what happened?" Ashley asked.

Saying nothing, Randy showed her his right forearm and she couldn't believe her eyes. Her name was tattooed on his arm in her favorite color, red. "Wow. When did you have this done?"

"Yesterday morning before I went to the arena. I've told people in the past that none of my tattoos mean anything, and I wanted one that would mean the most. I know that our love and marriage is real and you are the most important person in the world to me. I would rather have my arm cut off than to lose you," he said with a smile.

Smiling, Ashley leaned toward Randy and passionately kissed him. "That is so sweet. I love you."

"I love you too," Randy replied. "Plus, I think I may get the baby's name done on my other arm.

Ashley giggled. "That would be cool."

After exchanging another kiss, Ashley walked toward the tree and grabbed Randy's gift. "Now I didn't do a whole lot, mainly because I didn't know we were getting each other alot."

"Baby, you didn't have to get me anything. I only got you alot because I wanted to," Randy replied as he began to tear open the paper. He began to chuckle as he took out the new IPod, some stuff for his Hummer and a few new shirts from the box.

"I love it, thank you," Randy said. "You must have heard me the other day when I was cussing because my other IPod broke?"

Ashley nodded. "Yeah, and I know you listen to it like crazy while traveling, so I thought you might be lost without it. And I already downloaded the same songs that you had on the other one."

Randy smirked as he nodded. "Nice!"

A sudden thought then came into Ashley's mind. "Did you not get my other thing? It should have been in the bottom of the box."

Randy took the box again, and after shifting the tissue paper, he saw the object Ashley had just questioned. He grabbed a hold of the book and smiled as he looked through each page.

"Do you like it?" Ashley cautiously asked.

He nodded his head. It was a scrapbook of pictures during their time together. "Yes I do. Thank you baby," he said as they quickly kissed.

"I knew that you had said before that you wanted to have some of our pictures with you while traveling, and since I picked up scrapbooking when you started working again...I thought this would be the best way so they all don't get lost."

"You did a great job babe," Randy said. "I will definitely take it with me. Thank you."

Several hours had past, and soon everyone was in the Orton house. All the women were in the kitchen getting breakfast ready. "So, what did Matt get you?" Ashley asked her sister as she put cinnamon rolls in the oven.

"Diamond earrings," she replied, showing them off. "We agreed not to do a whole lot because the wedding is coming up. What about you? What did Randy get you?"

"He got me this necklace," Ashley replied showing off the piece of jewelery around her neck. "He also got me a gift certificate for several massages, a gift card to buy some new clothes when the baby is born and some of my favorite Victoria Secret lotions. He even got my name tattooed on his arm!"

"My brother got your name tattooed on him!" Becky exclaimed as she walked into the room. "That's awesome! He even said when we were younger that he would never put a name on his body."

Ashley giggled. "Hey Randy!" she called.

Within moments, he walked into the kitchen and could feel everyone's eyes staring at him. "Yes baby."

"April and Becky want to see my favorite Christmas present."

Randy looked around. "Ok. Do you need me to get it or something?"

All three girls rolled their eyes and a burst of giggles filled the room. "You are such a dork! What did you get done on your arm?"

"Oh that," he said playfully as he pulled up his long sleeved shirt. "Looks good, doesn't it?"

"Wow, it does look nice!" Becky said.

"I love how Ash's name is in cursive and red," April added. "It's very pretty!"

Randy rolled down his sleeve and kissed Ashley's cheek. "And you know...out of all my tattoos that I've gotten, I think that one hurt the worst!" he joked. Giggling, Ashley punched Randy in the arm. "Ow! And that hurt too!" he said as he walked away, rubbing his arm.

Ashley giggled and shook her head as she watched Randy walk away. "You know, if Randy got your name tattooed on his arm, you know he's pretty serious about you," April said.

"Umm...I already kind of figured that when we got married," Ashley joked.

"Well I know that, but not alot of guys would get their significant other's name on their body. In the six months that you've been together, I can definitely tell that both of you are crazy for one another. A love like that only comes once in a life time, and I'm happy to see you so happy."

Ashley literally started tearing up as she listened to April talk and instantly wrapped her in a hug. "Aw, thank you April!"

"You are a very lucky girl."

As she listened to April talk once more, Ashley turned toward the family room and watched as all of the guys sat in the living room watching football. Someone said something that made Randy laugh out loud, which made Ashley giggle. As she turned back toward her sister, she simply nodded. "Yeah your right. I am very lucky!"


	20. Chapter 20

**A big thank you goes out to Skillet's Lady Goddes, TednCodyGirl, Janet, Joviper54, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, Krista Hardy, xCAOxRKOx, darkangelmel, RKOsgirl92, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, I'mxAxRockstar and KimmieCena for the awesome reviews!**

**February**

_God I feel fat and bloated,_ Ashley thought as she finished walking up the aisle. It was the day of Matt and April's wedding, and although she tried her hardest, she just didn't feel happy. As she watched the little flower girl and ring bearer walk down the aisle, Ashley glanced at her parents in the front pew, and they wouldn't even make eye contact with her. Ashley rolled her eyes as she glanced down at her black strapless bridesmaid dress. _Ugh, I wish April would have chosen a different color!_

The ceremony soon began, and Ashley's mind wondered over the last couple of months. Randy was still traveling like crazy, and unfortunately since he already scheduled some time off for the baby, he couldn't make it to the wedding today. At first April wasn't going to invite their parents because of how they were treating Ashley, but Ashley protested. She had said that they didn't have a problem with April, and April would regret it down the road. Ashley promised to be civil-even if it killed her.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest exclaimed as Matt and April exchanged smiles. "Matthew, you may kiss the bride!"

Ashley genuinely smiled as she clapped along with the others as Matt and April shared their first kiss as husband and wife. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm proud to announce Mr. and Mrs. Matthew Thomas," the priest said as Matt and April began to walk down the aisle. April then linked arms with Matt's brother as she also began to walk down the aisle.

"Aw, Matt, April, congratulations!" Ashley squealed as she hugged her sister and now brother-in-law. "And I'm so sorry Randy couldn't make it. He really wanted to be here!"

"Thank you, and I completely understand," April said as Matt nodded. "He needs to be home when our niece comes. By the way, how's everything going so far?"

Ashley shrugged, fully knowing what her sister was talking about. "No one in our family will talk to me, but like I've said before, I'm over it and I'm done trying. Besdies, it is your day and I'm not going to ruin it for you!"

Just then, two of the ushers opened the church doors, and as guests began to congratulate the newlyweds, Ashley took her place with the other bridesmaids. She was standing next to her sisters, Madison, Lauren and Hannah and was feeling quite dissapointed that none of them would talk to her.

Mark and Susan soon walked out of the church, and continued to ignore Ashley. They walked right past her and hugged each of the girls. "Each of you look beautiful," Susan exclaimed.

"I would have to say three of the most beautiful girls in the world," Mark said as Ashley noticeably rolled her eyes.

When Mark and Susan walked away, Madison then turned toward Ashley and pulled her to the side. "When are you going to stop being so selfish?"

A look of shock spread across Ashley's face. "Excuse me? What are you talking about?"

"Mom and dad are heart broken because they aren't going to be apart of their first grandchild's life! Now we all know why you haven't been around for the past several months. You missed Christmas, and even my birthday a couple of weeks ago!"

"Ok, first of all, I didn't say any of that! Have you ever asked why Randy and I haven't been around? It's all due to that night we announced our marriage and pregnancy. When the three of us talked alone, they told me I was making the biggest mistake of my life and told me to get the marriage annuled. And I'm sorry I missed Christmas and your birthday Madison, but I didn't forget you. Randy and I sent presents with April at Christmas and we sent you a card in the mail for your birthday!"

Madison simply rolled her eyes and walked away. After pictures were taken, Ashley headed toward her car to go to the reception hall. When she looked in her purse, she noticed she had a missed call. She immediately called him back, hoping he would answer. A big smile spread across Ashley's face when she heard the familiar deep voice.

"I am so glad you were able to answer!" Ashley exclaimed.

Randy chuckled. "Are things going that well? I miss you by the way."

"Babe, you have no idea how much I miss you!" Ashley sighed. "And yes it is going that well," she said sarcastically. "Dad and Susan have practically ignored me the whole day so far and then Madison accused me of being selfish and intentionally staying away from the family."

"What?"

"Yeah, stupid isn't it? I told her the truth and that I hated being away from her Lauren and Hannah, but she just simply rolled her eyes and walked off. No offense to my sister, but I can't wait for this day to end!" Ashley said as she pulled the car into park.

"Well don't worry, and don't make yourself sick. We don't need to stress out the baby. I will be home very soon and just shower you with attention," he said with a smile. "Hey I hate to cut this short, but I need to get ready for my match soon."

"That's fine, because I just pulled into the reception hall parking lot. Love you."

"Love you too Ash. Bye."

Ashley sadly sighed as she flipped her phone closed. She decided to stay in her car for a few minutes in peace and quiet and then let out one good scream. Feeling a little bit better, she took a deep breath and got out of her car. Meanwhile, back inside the hall, Mark had just pulled April to the side.

"What do you think of the idea of getting the photographer and getting a family picture done?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea, but Ashley isn't here yet, and technically neither is Randy. So it really wouldn't be a whole family picture."

Mark nodded. "Exactly. Let's go get him," he said as he began to tug on April's arm.

She immediately stopped him. "Dad that is so cruel! Ashley is still my sister and Randy is my brother-in-law, and if I want to have a whole family picture done I want them to be in it. You know, technically they are still a part of this family. I just wish you would act like it. They did nothing wrong," April said firmly as she walked away.

After dinner was served and Ashley had made her speech, she walked over toward the bar area for a big glass of ice water. She ran into her grandmother, and instantly hugged her. "Ashley, I must say that you are a brave woman!"

"Why thank you," Ashley said curiously. "Is it because I came here while everyone except for the bride and groom hate me?"

"No, it's because it must be very hard for a single woman like yourself to be giving up your baby for adoption."

Ashley scrunched her face. Sure her hands were a little swollen so she couldn't wear her wedding ring, but the marks on her finger were still there. "Umm...grandma I'm not single. I'm still married to the guy you met, Randy. And we aren't giving up this baby. We are going to raise her."

"Oh," her grandmother replied. "Well I kind of feel like a fool. That is the reason your dad said you haven't been around in awhile-either because you were ashamed or embarrassed."

A sudden feeling of rage came across Ashley. Normally, she wouldn't walk away from her grandmother, but walked toward her parents instead. "I need to talk to the both of you outside. Now!"

Neither said anything, but then Ashley started pulling on their arms, and ultimately followed Ashley outside. "Ok fine, we are out here. What is it that you want?" Susan asked, rather annoyed.

"Shut up!" Ashley exclaimed. "I can't believe the both of you. You know, it's been like 5 months and you both are still acting like babies. Randy and I did nothing wrong. All we did was get married after dating 2 months, and now we are having a baby. And in my opinion, I think we are happier now than you too!"

"What is it that you want?" Mark asked.

"Can you guys keep your stories straight? You make yourself out to be martyers in front of the girls, and now Madison won't even believe me when I tell her the truth. And grandma thinks I got an anullment and giving this baby up?"

"Well, in my opinion, it's something that needs to happen," Ashley's father said.

"I hate to tell you dad, but it's not going to happen. Randy isn't going anywhere anytime soon, and we are going to have a daughter together," Ashley said, starting to tear up. "You know, I thought that today was going to give us a chance to clear the air and maybe patch things up. But if your going around and telling lies to everyone, then I don't want anything to do with you. As far as I'm concerned, both of you are not allowed no where near our property and you both can go to hell!" Ashley exclaimed as she walked away from her parents.

When she walked back inside, Ashley went toward the bathroom to shed a few tears and to wipe up her face. April soon followed her and within moments, Ashley told her everything.

"I can't believe it! I think they are silently trying to ruin my wedding day!" April exclaimed.

"Well, that's mainly why I went outside. I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble."

April shook her head. "No you didn't."

Ashley sighed. "I'm really sorry to do this, but I just need to get out of here. I really can't deal with them right now."

"I can completely understand," April said as she hugged her sister. "You go and calm yourself down. That can't be good for the baby."

Ashley gave her sister a thankful grin, and as she headed toward the door, she gave her step-mom a go to hell look. She immediately felt better as soon as she got into the car and finally felt peaceful when she pulled into the garage at home.

When she opened the door and walked into the kitchen, she was surprised to see a bouquet of red roses sitting on the kitchen island. "I love you baby and miss you like crazy! Randy," Ashley said out loud.

Ashley sadly sighed as she went upstairs to take a nice hot bath. "I miss you too Randy!" she whispered.


	21. Chapter 21

**I want to thank Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, Skillet's Lady Goddess, Ashurii-sama, I'mxAxRockstar, KimmieCena, darkangelmel, Joviper54, RKOsgirl92, TednCodyGirl and Krista Hardy for the awesome reviews!**

The next afternoon, Ashley giggled as she listened to one of Erin's many stories. She had had every intention of staying home and just waiting for Randy to come home, but Erin called and was persistent on going to lunch. When Erin was persistent, there was no way in telling her no.

"Ash, what's the matter?" Erin asked as they pulled into the restaurant. "You look upset or sad?"

"I just miss Randy, and yesterday was horrible. That's why I really didn't want to come-I would have rather just stayed home and wait for him to come home."

"Now how would that help you? It would just make the time go by slower, and this way your out and making the day go by faster," Erin pointed out as she shut the car off. "Don't worry, your going to have lots of fun!"

As Erin and Ashley walked toward the front door, Ashley swore she saw both Elaine and Becky's cars, but thought nothing of it. When they walked inside, Ashley was kind of suspcious why Erin just walked right past the hostess.

"Umm, Erin don't we need to tell her how many to seat?" she asked suspicously.

"Nope. She knows who I am, and knew I was coming."

Ashley thought nothing of it, and continued following Erin to a back party room. As Erin was opening the door andAshley was about to question what she was doing, she saw the room. It was decorated in lots of pink balloons and flowers, and in the corner was a cake and lots of gifts.

"Surprise!" they all yelled.

"Oh my God!" Ashley screamed as Elaine and Becky came up to hug her. "Now I know why you were so persistent on lunch!" she teased as she also hugged Erin.

As Erin and Ashley broke the hug, it was then she also noticed her sister. "April! Your supposed to be on your way to Hawaii!"

"I couldn't miss my sister's baby shower! Besides, Matt is at the hotel suite now, and we are leaving later."

"Thank you!" Ashley smiled.

As soon as Ashley was done saying hello to the rest of her family (her mother's side-that was still talking to her), Randy's family and some friends, she was seated and everyone munched on appetizers as Ashley began to open gifts.

"Aw! What an adorable bedding set!" Ashley exclaimed as she admired the pink and chocolate brown polka dot bedding. "Thank you grandma!"

Within a few minutes, she had most of the gifts un-wrapped, and loved all the clothes, bath stuff, crib and bassinett, bottles, etc. "This is all great! Thank you everyone!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Are you happy with everything?" Elaine asked.

"I love it, and I'm sure all of it will be put to good use," Ashley replied. "By the way, thank you again for that adorable quilt. It's beautiful and I love that it has her name on it."

"What name did you choose?" April asked.

"The baby's name is going to be Kaelyn Mackenzie Orton."

"That's such a pretty name!" April and Ashley's grandma said. "It has a nice ring to it."

"By the way, I have one more gift," Erin said as she walked up to the guest of honor's chair. "This is for you though, not the baby."

As Ashley took the bag, she noticed the playful grin on her friend's face, and was almost scared to open it. When she started pulling out the contents, she instantly wished she wouldn't have. Inside was a book on different sexual positions to try, a black lace nighty and some lotions and toys. Ashley could feel her face turn beet red as she heard her family and friends giggle and ooh and aww.

"Obviously this is for after the baby is born!" Erin giggled. "But the nighty you can wear now!"

Ashley also giggled. "Thank you so much!" she said in an almost sarcastic like manner. "I'm sure Randy is going to appreciate that. Speaking of Randy, I wish I would have driven his truck here. I don't know how I am going to get some of this stuff home."

Elaine and Becky then walked up to the front of the room. "We also have one more surprise, but we promise it isn't anything like this!" Becky exclaimed, pointing to Erin's gift.

"Ok, where is it?" Ashley giggled.

"You have to close your eyes," Elaine instructed.

Ashley didn't like the idea, but ultimately agreed. Elaine and Becky then quietly opened the party room door, and motioned for Randy to come in, but not before motioning to the other guests to not say anything.

As Randy walked closer to his wife, a smile spread across his face and Ashley couldn't help but feel a little nervous. "Can I open them yet?"

Randy took his place in front of Ashley, getting himself ready for what was about to happen. "Yeah, you can open them," he answered.

She opened her eyes, and her jaw literally dropped as soon as she noticed Randy standing before her. Ashley literally started squealing as she jumped into his arms. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm only here for the day, but Raw is taping in Wisconsin tomorrow, and I didn't have to do the house show today, so I thought I would fly home and see my baby," Randy replied as they quickly kissed. "I guess I just wanted to see how you were," he whispered in her ear.

"I feel alot better now that your home!"

"By the way," Erin said as she walked up to the reunited couple, "Randy, you might want to take a look at my gift to your wife."

Randy took the bag and raised an eyebrow once he saw the contents. "Wow!" he smirked. "We'll definitely get some use out of all this, baby!"

Within the hour, guests began to leave the restaurant and all of the gifts were loaded into Randy's Hummer. On the way home, Randy called his dad and brother as well as April's new husband Matt to help him un-load it all into the nursery.

"Thanks everyone for your help!" Ashley said as Randy and his dad carried in the last load. "We really appreciate it."

"Your welcome. Now, we hate to do this, but Matt and I have a plane to catch," April said as she hugged her sister.

"Thank you so much for today, and have a great time!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Your welcome, even though I really didn't do anything. I was just told to show up," she giggled.

After everything was un-loaded and everyone left, Randy pulled Ashley closer to him and passionately kissed her. "I love you," she smiled.

"I love you," he said, kissing her again.

"So, when do you have to leave?" Ashley asked after breaking the kiss.

"Well, if I am driving, I need to leave later on tonight. If I can get a flight scheduled, probably not until tomorrow morning."

"Have you tried getting a flight?" she asked hopeful.

Randy nodded. "I have."

"Well...when do you have to leave?"

A sly smile spread across Randy's face. "You know what, I think I am going to get that crib put together," he chuckled, starting to walk away.

Ashley instantly grabbed his arm. "No I don't think so. At least not yet. When do you leave?"

"I have to be at the airport at 5:30 tomorrow morning," Randy finally said as Ashley hugged him even tighter.

"Yay! So your here all night?"

Randy nodded. "I have an idea. Why don't you go relax while I put the crib and changing table together. Then we can have an early dinner and just be with each other afterwards."

"I like your idea!"

All afternoon, Randy worked hard putting together the pieces of furniture while Ashley washed baby clothes and continued putting things away. When she woke up from a nap a couple of hours later, she could still hear comotion from the next room.

"Damn crib! Go in the hole you son of a..."

Ashley couldn't help but giggle as she shut their bedroom door. Then she noticed Erin's gift bag still sitting on their dresser, and an idea came to her head.

Back in the nursery, Randy had just finished screwing in the last screw on the crib when he heard Ashley walk behind him. "Hey everything looks great! You did a good job!"

Randy turned around and was about to give a sarcastic remark, but couldn't. He knew that Ashley was in the doorway, but didn't expect to see her in a lace nighty. A seductive smile spread across her face as Randy visibly swallowed.

"Do you like it?" she asked as she twirled around. "It was in Erin's gift bag from my baby shower, and I thought I would try it on."

"You look...uh that looks...damn!" he finally stuttered as Ashley took his hand and led him to their bedroom. When she opened the door, he instantly noticed the lit candles around the room, and the hot bubble bath waiting in the master bathroom. "What's all this?"

Ashley shrugged as she wrapped her arms around Randy's waist. "I know that you have to leave in the morning, so I thought we could make the most of our time together. Plus, you've been working so hard in the nursery...I thought this would be a great way to get you totally relaxed. Do you agree?"

Randy smirked as he leaned down and passionately kissed his wife. "Yes I would definitely agree. You have found the true meaning of total relaxation!"


	22. Chapter 22

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are awesome!**

The next 6 weeks literally flew by for Randy and Ashley, and as Ashley woke up one morning, she could hardly believe it was the day of Randy's 29th birthday. She carefully rolled over and as she watched him sleep for a few minutes, the last several weeks came back to mind.

Randy was officially on paternity leave. Wrestlemania was the weekend before, and he gave up the WWE title he had held for 3 months so he could be home. Ashley was also officially on leave, and hated that she wasn't able to travel with Randy for the last several weeks. But all of that didn't matter now. Randy was home for the next 2 months, and their daughter was due any day. A smile started spreading across her face just as she realized Randy was beginning to wake up.

"Good morning," she whispered, scooting herself closer. "Happy Birthday!"

Randy opened one eye, smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around Ashley. "Thank you. Does that mean the birthday boy gets to sleep in late?"

"Sure, because in the next few days, neither of us is going to know what sleeping in late means," Ashley replied as she got out of bed. Little did she know that Randy was watching her. To him, nothing was sexier than a woman in a guy's t-shirt, and Ashley had never looked good to him than at that moment.

"I am going to make breakfast, and you can stay here and sleep or whatever."

"Do I get a birthday present?" Randy asked hopeful.

Ashley chuckled as she looked outside the window. She was so excited about his custom made seat covers for the Hummer, and was anxious for them to arrive. "Yes, you get a birthday present but not at the moment."

Randy stuck out his lower lip. "Why not?"

"Mainly because your present isn't here yet. Now I am going downstairs to make breakfast."

Once downstairs, Ashley started getting the eggs and bacon out of the refrigerator and as she reached for the pancake mix from the cabinet, she felt a sharp pain in her belly. She instinctly grabbed it and held on to the counter top for dear life. After a few moments, the pain subsided and after taking a deep breath Ashley continued making breakfast.

Just then, the doorbell rang and Ashley yelled for the person to come in. Bob peaked his head through the door, and smiled toward her. "Good morning Ashley."

"Morning Bob," she said and smiled toward the big box in his hands. "Is that what I think it is?"

He nodded. "Yep-black custom made seat covers with RKO written in red. They look really nice!"

Ashley could feel another contraction coming on, and smiled and nodded as best as she could. Bob could sense something was going on, and just as he was about to question her, they both heard Randy coming down the stairs.

"Happy birthday son!" Bob exclaimed as he and Randy quickly hugged.

"Thanks dad," he replied as he noticed the big wrapped box leaning against the dining room table. "Do I get to open this?"

Ashley took a deep breath and was thankful the contraction was over. "Yeah go ahead and open it. It's from me, your parents, Becky and Nathan."

Randy sat at one of the dining room table chairs and ripped the paper open. As soon as he opened the box and pulled out the contents, Randy's eyes widened. "Wow!"

Bob chuckled as he slapped his son on the shoulder. "My friend Jim, the one who owns the car dealership, did these for you. He came and measured your seats while you were traveling and they should fit perfectly with the Hummer. And there should be instructions on how to take care of them if they get dirty, etc."

As she listened to them talk, Ashley felt yet another contraction come on. She glanced up at the clock, and realized it had only been about 15 or 20 minutes since the last one. She knew that they were close, and a sudden gush in between her legs confirmed her suspicions. Randy happen to glance over at Ashley and saw how huge her eyes were.

"Ash, are you ok?" he asked, standing up. Both men turned their attention toward her.

She immediately shook her head. "My water just broke. We need to get to the hospital! Now!"

Randy immediately dove into panic mode as he rushed upstairs to grab his tennis shoes and some shoes for Ashley. "I will go get your mother and meet you at the hospital," Bob called as he went toward the front door.

After helping Ashley into the car, Randy sped out of the garage and bolted toward the hospital. After watching him speed through one red light, Ashley glanced at him with fear in her eyes. "Ok, we don't need to get into a car accident on the way to the hospital!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry, I just want to make sure we make it," Randy said as he grabbed her hand. "How are you feeling?"

Before Ashley could even answer, another contraction hit and she squeezed his hand as hard as possible. Even Randy, who had wrestled big guys like the Big Show and Mark Henry, had to wince at the pain in his hand.

They made it to the hospital within a few minutes and Ashley was instantly taken to the labor and delivery floor of the hospital. Just as Randy was about to follow the wheel chair his wife was in, he stopped. He heard his parents calls right behind him, and tossed them his phone.

"I need you guys to call everyone. April's phone number is in there as is Vince McMahon's."

"Anyone else?" Elaine called.

Randy shrugged as he took off down the hall. "Just call whoever you think needs to be up here."

When Randy reached the maternity floor, he found out which room Ashley was in, and noticed she was already hooked up to several machines. "How's everything going?" he asked as he took his place near the side of the bed.

"We just checked her, and she's already dialated to a 4," a nurse explained. "Soon, she will be ready for an epidural and it definitely won't be long now-especially after her water broke."

"Ashley, do you want the epidural?" another nurse asked.

She furiously started nodding her head. "Yes! I'll take any drugs you can give me!"

A couple of hours had past, and although given some medicine, Ashley wasn't quite ready for an epidural. "Randy, my back hurts! It hurts so bad!" she cried.

He turned toward her nurse with a questioning look as he sat on the bed. "Ashley's probably going through back labor," the nurse explained. "A massage can help, or even rolling small tennis balls around. Once she gets the epidural it will help tremendously."

Randy then helped Ashley sit up and began to rub her lower back. "Baby, I'm proud of you!" he said after a few moments of silence. "You are doing awesome."

Ashley smirked. "I don't feel like I'm doing awesome. I just want this baby out!"

"It's time to go ahead and check you," a nurse said as Randy helped Ashley lay back down.

"Is it time for the epidural?" Ashley asked hopeful.

It seemed as if the nurse checked her a couple of times, and even had another nurse check Ashley once more. "Is something going on?" Randy finally asked.

"Well, you've progressed tremendously over the last few hours," the nurse started. "You've already dialated to an 8, and it's too late to give you the epidural."

Ashley threw her head back in her pillow in exhaustion and cried. "I want this baby out!"

"The good news is that it should only be a few hours and she will be here," the nurse said smiling. "Especially since you've progressed so fast."

Another hour past, and Ashley could feel the contractions getting closer and stronger. She felt as if she couldn't go any further, but with Randy's encouragement and the nurses telling her how close she was, she knew she had to find the strength to push through.

Just then, Ashley watched as her doctor came into the room, fully clothed in scrubs. After checking her one final time, Dr. Miller looked up at Ashley with a smile on her face. "Are you ready to have this baby?"

"I've been ready since my water broke!" Ashley exclaimed, tears rolling down her face.

Dr. Miller then gave the instructions to the nurses and told Randy to keep encouraging her. Within moments, Ashley started pushing.

"Your doing great baby, I'm so proud of you," Randy said after a contraction subsided. "The baby will be here before we know it."

Ashley nodded. "I hope so. I'm so tired and I just want to quit!"

"Babe, I know your tired, but you have to keep going. It won't be long now." Randy said.

Another half hour past, and Ashley could feel herself losing strength each time she pushed. "Ashley, I can see her head, you can do it!" Dr. Miller exclaimed. "One big push, and your daughter will be here!"

All of a sudden, Ashley felt a second wind and pushed as hard as she could. It was then she and Randy heard the sound all new parents can't wait to hear-the sound of their baby crying. "It's a girl!" the doctor exclaimed as she placed the baby on Ashley.

Tears were streaming down Ashley's face as she got to hold her baby for the first time, and smiled even bigger as she felt Randy kiss the side of her head. "I love you so much, Ashley. You were amazing."

"I love you too," she replied as they quickly kissed and the doctor took Kaelyn back to get cleaned up and measured. As Ashley was cleaned up, Randy took a few pictures of Kaelyn and one of the nurses even took the first family picture.

"Do you think I could bring the baby out in the waiting room?" Randy asked the doctor as Kaelyn was placed back in his arms. "So I can show her off to everyone waiting?"

Dr. Miller thought for a second and nodded. "Sure go ahead."

After kissing Ashley one more time, Randy left the room and headed toward the waiting room. When he walked through the door, he instantly saw his parents, Nate and Becky, Matt and April as well as Ashley's good friend Erin. Elaine was the first to notice her son first and smiled as she walked toward him. "Oh my goodness!" she said.

"Everyone this is Kaelyn Mackenzie Orton. She weighs 7lbs and 3 oz and was born at 2:00pm."

"Congratulations!" Becky said. "She is so sweet!"

"How is Ashley?" April asked.

"She's extremely tired. She dialted really fast and wasn't able to get an epidural like she originally wanted."

"So, it's probably not a good idea to see her?" Erin asked.

"I don't think you would be able to anyway because we aren't in our private room just yet," Randy said. "How about this-you guys go home, eat and come back later this afternoon or early evening? I bet she'll feel alot better by then."

"That sounds good," Bob said as he got something out of a bag. "This is for you and my granddaughter."

Randy took a look at the cake. "Happy Birthday Randy & Kaelyn," he said smiling. "Thanks dad."

Everyone soon left, and one of the nurses helped Randy bring the cake back to the room. When he walked back into the labor and delivery room, Randy saw Ashley was still awake but very comfortable in bed. "Hey," he said quietly.

Ashley returned his smile. "Hey. Where is everyone?"

"I told them to come back later. I figured you were tired and weren't up for visitors just yet," Randy replied as he carefully sat down on the bed next to Ashley, and then handed her their daughter.

"She's so beautiful!" Ashley exclaimed. "I think she looks just like you."

Randy smirked. "She is just as beautiful as her mom," he said as he and Ashley locked eyes. "By the way...thank you."

Ashley scrunched her face. "What are you thanking me for?"

"If you would have asked me like 2 years ago if at this moment I would be married and have a newborn daughter...I would have thought you were nuts," he said as Ashley smiled. "But, I'm thankful I met you and now we have a beautiful, healthy little girl. Thanks for making me a daddy."

Ashley giggled. "Well thank you for making me a mommy!" she said as they quietly shared a kiss. Once the kiss was broken, Randy wrapped an arm around Ashley's waist as they quietly admired their new daughter.


	23. Chapter 23

**A big thank you goes out to xCAOxRKOx, darkangelmel, Joviper54, I'mxAxRockstar, Scarlett Boots, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, KimmieCena, TednCodyGirl, Krista Hardy, RKOsgirl92 and Skillet's Lady Goddess for the awesome reviews!**

**A/N: Unfortuantely, Finding Love Again is on the down fall, only having 2 chapters left. I really want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted or put the story in their favorites. You guys are awesome!**

A few hours past, and as Ashley woke up from some much needed rest, she couldn't help but smile at the sight before her. Randy was sitting in the recliner in the corner of the room, just making googly eyes and faces at their daughter. She had never seen him look so happy. It was at that moment that Ashley never felt more confident in knowing that Randy was going to be a good dad. He then glanced toward her, and they both exchanged smiles.

"Look Kaelyn, mommy is up," he whispered as he walked toward the bed.

"Is she awake?" Ashley asked, sitting up straighter.

"No, she's sound asleep, but we've been getting to know each other," Randy smirked. "How are you feeling?"

"Alot better now that I've slept a little," Ashley replied. "I bet we should try and feed her."

"Actually that is taken care of," Randy said proudly. "A nurse came in not long after you fell asleep, and showed me how to feed her. She only ate about 1/2 an ounce from her bottle, and since Kaelyn is only a few hours old, she said it was ok."

Ashley giggled. "Man, I wish you would have woken me up. I would have loved to see that."

"I figured you would have, so I kindly asked the nurse to take a few pictures," he replied as he got more comfortable on the bed and handed the baby to his wife. "By the way, I never did thank you for my birthday present. I have to say that this has to be the best birthday ever."

"Well I'm glad you liked the seat covers. I'm just sorry you couldn't put them on the Hummer right away."

Randy chuckled. "Well...I did like the seat covers, but I was more talking about Kaelyn. I love the fact that I get to share a birthday with her. Thank you."

"Hey no problem," Ashley giggled as they both heard a knock on the room door. A very excited April popped her head in.

"Are you guys up for some visitors?" she asked with a smile.

"Sure, come on in," Ashley replied.

April didn't waste another moment and sped walked toward her niece, handing Randy some pink and white balloons. "She is so pretty," April cooed as she took over the recliner Randy had previously sat in. "Randy, I think she looks alot like you."

"She is definitely Randy's daughter," Ashley replied. "You obviously can't tell with her eyes, but she does have his nose and lips."

"Yeah, you definitely can't go on the Maury show and deny her," April giggled.

"That's good because I wasn't planning on doing that," he replied.

The two sisters locked eyes for a moment and a question was buring inside Ashley. "Baby, would you mind leaving me and April alone for a second?"

Randy looked over at his wife, and knew she wanted to talk to April alone. "Sure, I'll go grab something quick to eat. Do you guys want anything?"

"I would take a big bottle of water," Ashley replied.

"I'll take a Coke," April said.

"Ok, coming right up," he replied. Randy then quickly kissed Ashley and gently kissed the top of Kaelyn's head before leaving the room.

"Ok Ashley, what's going on?" April asked once the door was closed.

"Ummm...does dad and Susan know about Kaelyn?"

April took a deep breath. "Well, I will tell you that I was picking up a few things at their house when Randy's mom called. Susan could see the excitement in my face and I think she could even hear Elaine. So, they at least know that you were in labor. Do you want them to know about Kaelyn? Even after the horrible stories they told other people?"

Ashley shrugged. "I don't know. It's been hard without my parents, but having the help of Bob and Elaine has been great. I guess I really wanted the girls to know-they are the ones being hurt in all of this."

"Yeah," April agreed. "Although Madison still thinks you are keeping Kaelyn away from dad and Susan. They have her so brain washed."

Just then, someone knocked on the door and a nurse came in to take vitals. "Mrs. Orton, soon a nurse will be coming in to take Kaelyn. It's just for a few standard tests, a bath, etc."

"Ok, do we have to do that now?"

"No, not neccessarily. You have a visitor so it can be done later," the nurse replied. "Please call if you need anything."

Soon, Randy came back, and after giving the appropriate drinks the girls requested, they all heard a knock on the door. Ashley's jaw literally dropped when she saw her step-mom walk in with Lauren and Hannah.

"H-Hi girls!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Ummm...I hope you don't mind, but they wanted to see the new baby," Susan said hesitantly.

Ashley could feel Randy stiffen in anger next to her, and gently squeezed the hand she was holding. "No that is fine."

"As long as you stay away," Randy said bitterly.

"It's ok," Susan said as she watched Ashley begin to open her mouth. She stood near the entry way while April helped Lauren and Hannah hold their new niece. Then, Ashley asked Randy to take a few pictures.

About fifteen minutes later, Ashley glanced toward her step-mother, and could tell she looked un-comfortable. She really wanted to talk to her in private. "Randy, could you please do me a favor?"

"Sure babe, what is it?"

"A nurse was in awhile ago, and said she needed Kaelyn back in the nursery soon for a few standard tests. I hate to cut the visit short for my sisters, but would you mind bringing her back please?"

Randy instantly nodded, and after Lauren and Hannah each kissed Kaelyn, he took her in his arms, and set the baby in the plastic bassinet. He quickly wheeled her away before Susan was able to get a good look.

Ashley then looked at April. "April, would you mind taking the girls to the cafeteria or something for a few moments? I would like to talk to Susan alone please."

April did as she was asked, and after the door was shut, Susan took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the bed. "What is it, Ashley?"

"I was just wondering what you were doing here. I find it very strange that after not seeing or speaking to each other over the past several months that you are here."

"I told you that Lauren and Hannah wanted to see the baby. They wanted to see their niece," Susan said with no emotion in her voice.

Ashley sighed. "You know that you could have called April to bring them. I think she would have been happy to do it. Seriously, why are you here?"

Susan took a deep breath. "I want to apologize for everything. It is none of my business how long you and Randy are together. You are a grown woman, and it was wrong of me to suggest that you and Randy get an annullment. It was mostly your dad who decided all of this."

"And if you are truly sorry, then why did you let him make all of those decisions?" Ashley asked. "You know, the last time I checked everyone had a brain and could use it to think for themselves."

"I know and I deserve that," Susan admitted. "At first I agreed with everything your dad said. But after awhile, I knew he was wrong, and unfortunately he has Madison totally agreeing with him."

"So why did it take this long for you to apologize...if you thought this way for awhile. If I remember correctly, you wouldn't even say one word to me at Matt and April's wedding, and telling several people several different stories about me and Randy."

"Now that was your dad," Susan said. "I just went along with it because I thought I had to. I really want to be back in your life...and my granddaughter's. What is her name?"

Ashley took a deep breath. She knew what she wanted to say was going to be hard. "I know biologically she is your granddaughter, but not emotionally. You guys told my own grandmother that we were giving her up for adoption, and that I was single. That is horrible, and not to mention trying to take a family picture without me or Randy!" Ashley exclaimed as a shocked expression came across Susan's face. "Yeah, April told me all about that."

Susan sighed as she stood up. "Ashley..."

"You know what, get out!" she exclaimed. "I have been perfectly happy living my life without you for the last few months, and I'm sure I can do it longer. I still want to see my sisters, but for the most part, I want you and dad gone-forever!"

"Ash, can't we talk for a few more minutes?"

She immediately shook her head. "No, I want you to leave. I don't want to, but I will scream in a hospital if I need to."

Sighing, Susan headed toward the door and left the room. Ashley didn't want to do it, but she felt proud of herself. Her step-mother needed to hear what she said.

Randy came back within a few moments, and saw the satisfied look on his wife's face. She immediately told him what happened, and he also expressed how proud he was of her. "I'm glad you stood up for yourself," Randy said as he kissed Ashley's temple.

Ashley returned his smile. "Happy Birthday Randy," she said as he leaned down and softly kissed her.


	24. Chapter 24

**I want to thank newbeginning2010, Xandman216, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, xCAOxRKOx, KimmieCena, Joviper54, Skillet's Lady Goddess, Krista Hardy, TednCodyGirl, I'mxAxRockstar and RKOsgirl92 for the awesome reviews!**

**A/N: Ok, this story may be extended a little longer due to the twist I throw in the chapter. Hope you like it!**

**6 Months Later...**

It was a rainy morning in early October, and as Ashley walked into her daughter's bedroom, she couldn't help but smile. Only minutes earlier she had heard the cooing and giggles coming from the nursery, and as she walked closer to the crib, it was evident how happy Kaelyn was to see her mom.

"Good morning my sweet baby girl," Ashley cooed as she lifted the infant in her arms to get her changed for the day. "Are you excited that daddy is coming home today? Mommy is sure excited!"

As Ashley brought Kaelyn to the kitchen to fix some breakfast, she began to think about the past several months. Randy went back to work when Kaelyn was 3 months old, and always missed her like crazy. He even arranged his schedule to be home at least 2 days during the week, if not longer and was able to get one weekend off every few months. Randy and Ashley celebrated their first year of marriage only a month before, and still acted like newlyweds around each other, and he fully supported her decision to be a stay at home mom instead of going back to work at the hospital. She really appreciated that.

The microwave then dinged, signaling Kaelyn's bottle was ready. As Ashley got comfortable on the couch with the morning news, her cell phone rang and a big smile spread across her face. "Hey baby."

"Good morning beautiful," Randy said through the phone. "How are my girls?"

"We are all doing good. Kaelyn just woke up a little while ago and now eating a bottle. We both miss you though."

"I miss you guys too," Randy said. "I just wanted to let you know that I just drove past the state line and will be home within a few hours. I love you babe."

Ashley smiled once again. "I love you too Randy. It's raining, so please be careful!"

"You know I will," he affirmed her. "See you soon. Bye."

"Bye," she replied as the doorbell rang. After re-positioning Kaelyn in her arms, she went to open it and was surprised to see the person before her. "Madison?"

Ashley's oldest half-sister stood before, obviously wet and cold from the rain outside. From the way it looked, no car was in the driveway and couldn't believe she had walked. "C-Can we talk for a second? Please?"

She immediately nodded, stepping aside so Madison could come inside the front entry way. "Stay right here, I'll go get you a towel and some dry clothes."

As Ashley hurried upstairs, she was stilled shocked that Madison was in her house. Since that day at the hospital, she nor Randy had spoken to her parents, but still kept in touch with her sisters, except for Madison. Ashley hadn't seen her since April's wedding.

"Here you go," Ashley said as she walked back into the entry way and handed the warm clothes to her sister. "If you like, you can change in the bathroom. It's just off the kitchen."

Madison didn't say anything as she walked down the hall, and Ashley instantly felt worried. It looked as if Madison had been crying and looked extremely tired. She had just finished putting Kaelyn in her high chair when she heard the bathroom door open.

"Would you like some hot chocolate Madison?" Ashley asked as the teenager walked into the kitchen.

"Sure, thanks," she said quietly as she glanced toward Kaelyn. "C-Can I hold her?"

"Yeah go ahead."

As Ashley got the hot chocolate going, she glanced toward her sister and daughter. She was glad to see them together. It was then she noticed something very obvious on Madison. "Madison...are you pregnant?"

She started tearing up as she silently nodded, and put Kaelyn back in her high chair. "Yeah, about 7 months."

"What did dad and Susan say?" Ashley asked as she handed a mug toward the teenager.

Madison just started crying in her hands. "I'm so sorry!" she cried. "I'm so horrible."

"What is it? Why are you sorry?" Ashley asked as she wrapped Madison in a hug.

"I honestly thought you were the bad person in this whole mess, and then one night I over heard mom and dad talking, and how mom saw you when Kaelyn was born. It was then I believed what they wanted me to believe. So, this morning I confronted them about everything...how I couldn't believe I missed out on your life the last six months and how I had never met Kaelyn. Dad then said I couldn't mention your name in the house, and after I said something else, he slapped me across the face and told me to leave. He wouldn't even let me get my car keys or my school bag or nothing."

Ashley couldn't believe what she was hearing as she hugged her sister tighter. "Does the father know your pregnant?"

Even though she didn't say anything, Ashley could feel her nod. "Yeah he knows. His name is Justin, and he's in the Army, currently in Iraq. We were together when he was on leave...and well you know the rest. God, I can't believe it. When I was younger, I never imagined being a 17 year old pregnant senior."

"Are you and Justin together?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, and we haven't decided if we want to keep the baby or give him up for adoption. His parents know, and although they aren't happy with the situation...they support us. I just don't know what I'm going to do, and I know that I have been a horrible bitch to you the last several months. I just wanted to come by and say that I'm sorry."

"Well I accept your apology," Ashley said as Kaelyn started squealing in unison. "You can't help it to think one way when your parents are telling you to do so. What will you do now?"

Madison shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I might try to call Justin's parents, and I may try and go back home."

"Well, I'm not going to let you go back home, especially after finding out that dad slapped you."

Before Madison could say anything, they both heard the kitchen door open and watched Randy walk through the door. He was just as surprised as Ashley was earlier to see Madison. "Hi Madison. It's good to see you."

"Hi Randy," she whispered as Ashley hugged her husband hello.

"What's going on?" he whispered in her ear.

"I will tell you in a minute," she said as she broke the embrace. Ashley then turned toward Madison. "Madison, I'm going to talk to Randy upstairs for a second. Would you mind watching Kaelyn down here for a little while?"

"Sure I can do that," Madison smiled.

"Ok, Ash, what's going on?" Randy asked as soon as Ashley shut the door.

Before saying anything more, Ashley pulled Randy toward her and shared a passionate kiss. "First of all, hello!"

Randy smirked. "Hello," he said as he kissed her again.

After the kiss was broken, she then proceded to tell Randy everything Madison had told her-about getting hit, the baby, getting kicked out, everything. Randy, who was sitting on the bed, fell back and sighed. "Man how horrible," he sighed.

"It is, and I feel really bad for her. Now Randy, she is my sister and I want her to stay with us."

Randy sat straight up. "Baby and everything? What about the father?"

"He is in the Army and deployed right now. I can't just let her live on the streets, and Madison even told me there is a chance she is giving the baby up. But if not, we have more than enough room. I mean it doesn't have to be forever-just until her boyfriend gets back and they decide to do something."

Randy stayed silent for a second and thought about some things. He glanced toward Ashley and saw how much it would mean to her, and ultimately nodded in agreement. "Ok, she can stay."

"Thank you!" Ashley squealed as she wrapped her arms around Randy's neck, throwing him back against the bed.

When the both of them walked back downstairs, Ashley smiled as she watched Madison play with Kaelyn in the living room. Randy then stepped ahead of her, and joined them on the living room. Ashley giggled as she watched Kaelyn's eyes light up when she noticed her daddy was near by. Kaelyn was certainly a daddy's girl.

"Madison, do you mind if I steal Kaelyn for a few minutes?" Randy asked as he took the infant in his arms. "Hi pretty girl! Daddy missed you!"

"No that is fine. I should uh...be going anyway," Madison said as she headed toward the door. "Ashley, thanks for everything, and I will get you your clothes back soon."

"Madison, don't you want to know what me and Randy were talking about upstairs?" Ashley asked with a smile.

"I don't know...do I?"

"Yeah I think you do," Randy said as he joined the sisters in the front entry way. "Now, it's no secret that I'm not too fond of your dad for what he did to Ashley and pitting you against the family. But I really don't like it when I hear that a father will hit his child, especially when she's in a delicate condition," Randy stated, pointing toward Madison's stomach.

"So, we have decided that we want you to come and stay with us," Ashley said. "We have more than enough room."

Madison was certainly surprised. "Are you sure? Especially with me being pregnant?"

"Yes we are sure," Ashley said as Randy nodded. "Like I said, we have more than enough room, and when Justin gets back you can make the decisions you need to. Besides, I like the idea of having company around while Randy is gone."

"But we also expect you to respect us and follow some rules," Randy said. "Like being home on curfew, doing homework after school, keeping your room half way clean, etc."

Madison nodded in agreement. "Ok that sounds fair. Thank you guys so much," she exclaimed as she wrapped both Randy and Ashley in a hug. "But what about like my clothes and stuff?"

"Baby, are there still some empty boxes down in the basement?" Randy asked.

Ashley pursed her lips in thought for a second. "Yeah I think so."

"How about we grab those boxes, and I'll take Madison to her house to get her things," Randy suggested. "That way, if your parents are there, I can threaten them with death if they come near us while we pack," Randy smirked.

"Sounds good to me," Madison said.

A few hours past, and Ashley was able to get Kaelyn down for a nap and re-arrange the spare room upstairs. As she was deciding on what to make for dinner, the door opened and Randy and Madison started bringing in boxes.

"Ash, which room did you pick out?" Randy asked at the bottom of the stairs.

"The first one to the left," Ashley replied as Madison came into view. "So, how did it go?"

"Well it went good, considering no one was home," Madison replied. "So we hurried as quickly as possible, and I didn't have alot so that helped. I mostly grabbed my clothes and shoes, my school stuff and some collectibles. Once mom and dad find out my stuff is gone...shit is going to hit the fan!"

"Don't worry, Randy and I wouldn't let anything happen to you. Plus, when I tell April what is going on, I know she won't let anything happen either," Ashley said as she placed a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Thank you," Madison replied as she hugged her sister. "Well, I guess I should start un-packing," she said as she walked away.

"Madison, all of your boxes are in your room," Randy said as he met the teenager in the kitchen entry way.

"Ok, thank you again. I'm going to attempt to get some un-packing done."

Randy watched Madison walk away and then wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. "I love you," he whispered.

Ashley then turned around. "I love you too...and thank you."

"For what?" he asked as he scrunched his face.

"For not shooting down my idea of letting Madison stay. I just couldn't bear throwing her out into the rain. I wanted to cry when I saw her standing in the doorway all soaked."

"Ash, Madison is your family, and therefore my family. She is just as important to me as she is to you and I wouldn't have let you send her back to your parents. Everything will work out here."

Ashley nodded as Randy leaned down and softly kissed her. "I want to promise you something."

"What's that?"

"You and Kaelyn will never have to go through what your dad put you and now Madison through. I am going to be the best husband and dad I can."

Ashley smiled as she and Randy shared another quick kiss. "Thank you for the promise, but your already fulfilling it!"


	25. Chapter 25

**I want to thank Joviper54, I'mxAxRockstar, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, Krista Hardy, Skillet's Lady Goddess, RKOsgirl92, Xandman216 and KimmieCena for the awesome reviews! You guys are the best!**

Later on that night, after both Kaelyn and Madison went to sleep, Randy and Ashley were relaxing in the living room watching tv. The show they were watching went to commercial, and just as Randy leaned over in attempt to kiss his wife, they both heard loud knocking on the door. It startled them both.

"Ashley open up!" her father shouted. "I know she's in there!"

Randy and Ashley exchanged looks, and didn't answer the door right away. The pounding on the door just got louder and louder, and soon it sounded as if Mark had thrown something hard and heavy against the big screen door.

Randy jerked open the wooden door behind it, being thankful the screen door had been locked. "What the hell do you think your doing?"

"I want my daughter back!"

"How do you know she is even here?" Ashley asked, her arms folded across her chest. "You made her hate me, remember?"

Mark chuckled. "I've already been to April's house, and after trashing it, I didn't see her. So obviously she is here!"

"You trashed April's house?" Ashley exclaimed. "Are you nuts? She could have you arrested for trespassing-which is what I'm thinking right now!"

By the time Ashley got done talking, Mark was furious as ever. He kept pulling at the screen door and even kicked it open until it broke. Randy pushed Ashley to the back of him as he tried to stop her dad. "Stay out of my house!" Randy screamed.

Just then, Mark walked right past Randy, pushing him against a wall. He then slapped Ashley right across the face, hard. "Where is she?" Mark screamed.

"I'm right here!"

All three of them turned around, and found a scared Madison on the stairwell. He tried walking toward her, but Randy pulled on his arm to stop him. "I don't think so!" he exclaimed as Kaelyn started crying.

"Ashley, you go settle Kaelyn down and Madison please go with her!" Randy instructed. "No one comes down until I say."

Ashley and Madison did as they were asked, and once in the nursery, Ashley locked the door. The girls then huddled in the corner while trying to get the baby calmed down. "Ash, I'm really sorry," Madison said, starting to cry. "This is all my fault."

"No none of this is your fault," she replied. "It's not your fault that our dad is nuts. He shouldn't have hit you, or me for that matter. In the long run, he will get what he deserves. I think it may even be best for us to petition to be your legal guardians."

Just then, they both heard police sirens coming from outside. "Madison, stay here with Kaelyn please, and keep the door locked!" Ashley said.

After she shut the door, Ashley sprinted down the stairs, just in time to see her dad be put in handcuffs. She then saw Randy in the entry way of the living room, with a few bruises on his face.

"Oh my God, are you alright?" she asked as she went to him, lightly touching one of the bruises. He slightly winced in pain.

"Yeah I'm fine. After you guys went upstairs, we exchanged a few blows before I was able to RKO him."

Ashley was surprised. "You RKO'd him?"

Randy happily nodded. "Yeah, and I'll tell you what, the floor is not comfortable! he said. "I will probably have to sleep with the heating pad on tonight."

An officer then walked into the living room. "Mr. and Mrs. Orton, I just wanted to let you know that we have Mr. McCain is in custody. Are you wanting to press charges?"

"Most definitely," Ashley said firmly as Randy nodded. "He trespassed on to our property, literally broke into our home, and hit my 17 year old sister. He also told me that he trashed my other sister, April's house."

The officer wrote down some notes. "Ok, I will make sure to get this in writing tonight. Thank you."

As soon as the officer left, Randy re-locked the wooden door as Ashley started picking up some broken pieces in the living room. "We will definitely have to vacuum in the morning-that way Kaelyn doesn't cut herself on any of it," Randy said.

"Will you get the vacuum now? She's already awake and it won't hurt her to be awake for a few minutes," Ashley said. "I'm going to tell Madison it's safe to come out."

A few weeks later, Randy, Ashley and Madison were expected in court. Mark was officially going to be charged with 2 counts of tresspassing, 1 count of child endangerment and 1 count of child abuse. Randy and Ashley were also looking to be Madison's legal guardians at least until her 18th birthday. It didn't look easy with Susan standing in their way.

Within a half hour, Ashley and Madison's father was charged on all counts and was sentenced to 3-5 years in jail. He was also slapped with a restraining order against Madison and the new baby as well as Randy, Ashley, Kaelyn, Matt and April. The judge then ordered a 10 minute recess before hearing Randy and Ashley's case.

"Well our turn is soon," Ashley said as she wrapped an arm around her sister. "Are you ready?"

Madison shrugged. "I'm just nervous. What if mom gives a fight?"

"You know she will," Randy said. "But the judge also knows what your dad did that night and he knows the stories you told us about your mom, and how she didn't stop him from hitting you. This judge would have to be heartless to have you move back with them."

"Maybe. I just wish Justin was here," Madison sighed. "I don't know, when I was in a bad situation at home, I always felt better when I saw him or at least got to talk to him."

"Madison McCain, Randal and Ashley Orton," a baliff called.

"That's us," Ashley said as everyone stood up. Madison was about to to follow the baliff when she noticed someone walking toward them, someone in an Army uniform.

"Oh my God!" she whispered as she walked toward him. Randy and Ashley watched, and noticed as the person got closer, it also looked as if he had tears in his eyes as he pulled Madison into his arms.

"That must be Justin," Ashley said smiling. Randy nodded in agreement.

"What are you doing here?" Madison asked before they quickly kissed.

Justin shrugged. "I was able to come home on leave early, and my mom told me what was going on. So, I wanted to be here with you."

"I want to talk more, but I need to get in the court room. Come on," Madison said as she grabbed her boyfriend's hand and walked back toward the door. Madison exchanged smiles with Randy and Ashley as everyone took their seats.

The judge took a deep breath. "I have carefully read over all the accusations Ms. McCain has said towards her parents, and I am horrified. Any man or woman who would allow the other to hit their child, pit them against another sibling...shouldn't be a parent in my opinion. Ms. McCain, would you please step up to the stand," the judge asked.

Madison exchanged looks with Justin, Randy and Ashley and then took a seat next to the judge. "Madison, are any of the statements you have made false?"

"No they aren't. In fact, I've been living with my sister Ashley for the past few weeks and my mom hasn't even tried to contact me or anything."

The judge nodded and then asked Ashley to stand up. "Mrs. Orton, are you comfortable with another child in your home?"

"Absolutely," Ashley said confidently. "Madison is my sister, and I couldn't let her go back to that house-even if we didn't have the room. But, my husband and I have more than enough room, for her and the baby she is about to have. Like Madison just said, she has been staying with us for the past few weeks, and she's been going to school every day, helping with chores around the house and does plan on getting a job after the baby is born and going to college. She is welcome to stay as long as she wants or needs to."

Madison was then told she could take her seat again, and after a few moments of silence, the judge asked Susan, Madison and Ashley to all stand. "My final ruling is that I am taking away parental rights of Madison Claire McCain from Susan McCain, and granting legal guardianship to Randal and Ashley Orton."

"Oh my God! You can't be serious!" Susan screamed.

"Mrs. McCain, you calm yourself or I'll have you escorted from the court room!" the judge exclaimed. "Now papers have already been drawn up, so Mrs. McCain you need to sign first."

Susan refused at first, and the baliff eventually escorted her up to the judge's chair. After finally signing the papers, she gave Ashley and Randy go to hell looks and walked out. Randy and Ashley then signed the papers, and soon everyone was officially ready to leave.

"Randy, Ashley, thank you so much for everything," Madison exclaimed once everyone got back home.

"Your welcome. We are happy to do it," Ashley replied as she hugged her sister.

Madison then took a deep breath. "Ok, I know you haven't officially been introduced, so Randy, Ashley, this is Justin. Justin, this is Randy, Ashley and my adorable niece Kaelyn."

After saying their hellos and celebrating with take out, Madison and Justin went outside while Randy and Ashley got Kaelyn ready for bed. "So, how long are you home?" Madison asked as they sat on the front porch swing.

"Only for a week. You know, I've missed you like crazy," Justin said as he kissed the side of her head.

"I've missed you too. Will you be here when the baby is born?"

Justin shrugged. "I don't know. I hope so, but with me being home now...." he trailed off.

Madison nodded as a few tears left her eyes. Justin then lifted her chin so they could lock eye contact. "Baby, I'm promising you that I will try my damnest to be here. If I can't, I will get here ASAP. Have you thought anymore about what you want to do?"

"I think I want to keep him," she replied. "I mean, I know it's going to be hard, especially with me having a semester left in high school. But I've been helping Ashley with Kaelyn...and I think this just feels right."

"Well I'm glad it's settled, and like I told you when you told me at first, I will be here to support you and our son."

"Thank you," Madison smiled as they hugged. "I love you."

"I love you too Madison."

Meanwhile, neither Madison or Justin realized Randy and Ashley were watching from a nearby window. "He seems like a good guy," Randy commented as he kissed the top of Ashley's head.

She nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and it looks as if he's not going anywhere, or at least I hope he isn't."

A few moments later, Madison walked inside and was surprised to see Randy and Ashley standing before her. "Were you guys spying?" she asked playfully.

"No, we were just seeing where you guys went to," Randy said. "Is everything ok?"

Madison nodded. "Yep, I think everything is going to be fine. And Justin and I have made a decision-we are going to keep the baby."

"Are you sure?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah I'm sure," Madison replied.


	26. Chapter 26

**A big thank you goes out to Joviper54, Ashurii-sama, darkangelmel, xCAOxRKOx, KimmieCena, TednCodyGirl, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, I'mxAxRockstar, RKOsgirl92, Xandman216, Skillet's Lady Goddess and Krista Hardy for the awesome reviews!**

**A week before Christmas (December 18)**

As Randy continued pacing back and forth in the hospital waiting room, he knew he had never felt more nervous in his entire life...well since at least when his own daughter was born. Maybe it was because Madison had been living with him and Ashley for the past two months, and couldn't help but feel excited when Madison stayed home from school that morning, not feeling well and not even half hour later started going into later. He also thought he was nervous because Ashley was in the labor and delivery room with Madison while everyone was trying to get a hold of Justin. Or, maybe it was because he wanted to try for another baby, and with Madison currently about to give birth, he wasn't sure how Ashley would like the idea.

"Randy, quit pacing!" April exclaimed as she looked up from her magazine. "Your starting to make me nervous."

"Sorry," he said as he sat down. "I don't even know why I'm so nervous. Has Justin's parents gotten a hold of him yet?"

April shrugged. "I'm not for sure. I know that Lynn is outside trying to get him on the phone at least. By the way, where is Kaelyn?"

"Luckily, Kaelyn is with my sister at the house. We didn't figure she would last too long waiting around the hospital. Do you know how Lauren and Hannah are doing at your grandparents house?"

Not long after Randy and Ashley were granted guardianship of Madison, the judge also decided to take Lauren and Hannah out of the house as well. Randy and Ashley originally were going to offer to take them as well, but Mark's mother (the girls grandmother) said that enough was going to be going on in the Orton household, and that the girls could live with her and their grandfather.

"As far as I know everything is going well," April said. "Things have definitely calmed down since dad and Susan lost custody of everyone."

"That's good. No one needed to be in that house," Randy said, almost bitterly. "Did they act like that toward you guys when you were younger?"

April shook her head no. "Nope, everything was fine when we were younger," she replied as Ashley came into the room. "Any news?"

Ashley shook her head. "No, nothing yet, but she is definitely in full swing. Where are Justin's parents, and our grandparents for that matter?"

"Grandma said that once the girls get home from school they would be coming up, and as far as Justin's parents go, I think they are still outside trying to get a hold of him."

"I hate to be in his shoes right now," Randy said as he rubbed his wife's back. "How's Madison?"

"She is doing really well. They are giving her the epidural now, so the doctor asked me to step out," Ashley replied. "It should be within the next several hours."

Just then, Justin's mom Lynn came into the waiting room, with her phone in her hand. "Any news?" she asked anxiously as her husband, Daniel, followed her.

"Nothing yet, she's getting the epidural now," Ashley replied. "Did you get a hold of Justin?"

"Yes finally! And he's on the phone now," Lynn replied.

Ashley gave Randy a quick kiss before taking the phone. "Justin, are you still there?" she asked as she walked back toward Madison's room.

"Yeah, how is Madison? Is she ok?"

"Everything is going great!" she said as she opened the door. Ashley instantly saw Madison back in her bed, and the doctors situating her.

"The epidural was a success," Madison's doctor said. "It's taking effect immediately."

"Did you get a hold of Justin?" Madison asked hopeful.

Saying nothing, Ashley handed her the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey baby."

Madison started tearing up once she heard Justin's voice. "Hey! I wish you could be here with me."

"I wish I could too, believe me!" he replied. "But don't worry, I have phone clearance for the next hour so I can stay on the line with you."

As the next hour passed, Madison's labor progressed rapidly. Her doctor soon told her she was fully dialated, and ready to push. As Madison screamed and cried, it made Justin tear up. He hated being so far away at such an important moment.

"Baby, I'm so proud of you," Justin coached as some of his fellow soldiers listened on. "Your doing great."

"I don't feel like I'm doing great," Madison said after a contraction.

"Madison, I agree, you are doing great," Ashley agreed. "It's not going to be long now."

"Ok Madison, one more push," the doctor instructed. "Ready? And push!"

Madison pushed as hard as she could while Ashley and Justin on the phone said words of encouragement. About ten minutes later, Justin could hear the baby start to cry over the phone-and he started tearing up as well.

"It's a boy!" the doctor exclaimed.

"Oh my God, he's beautiful," Madison cried. "Justin he looks exactly like you."

Justin smirked. "It sounds like he has a good set of lungs. Babe, will you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Will you make sure someone takes some pictures, and then have like Ashley or someone email me them. I want to see my baby boy."

Madison smiled as Ashley hugged her. "Of course I will. Ashley is taking some now, so I'll give the job to her," she said as she heard the phone start to beep. "Justin, your mom's phone is about to die. I guess we better hang up."

"I love you and I'm so proud of you," Justin said.

"I love you too," Madison replied. "By the way, what do you think of the name Chase Randal Doty?"

Ashley smiled as she listened to Justin and Madison say their good byes. She obviously knew the middle name was in honor of Randy. "Madison, I am so proud of you," Ashley squealed as she hugged her sister again. "You did a great job."

"Thanks, and thank you for being with me. Do you like Chase's full name?"

She nodded. "I do like it, and I think Randy will like it too."

"Well, you and Randy have done so much for us, and although I can't pay you back, I thought this would be a good way in saying thanks. By the way, can I ask a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"When you go home tonight, can you email the pictures you've taken to Justin?"

Ashley nodded. "Of course I can. I will be more than happy to do it."

About fifteen minutes later, Ashley walked into the waiting room and noticed how everyone either looked exhausted or excited. Randy was the first to notice her and stood up from his chair. "Any news?"

"Chase Randal Doty weighed 7lbs and 4oz, and was born at 3:02pm. He and Madison are doing great!"

"Oh how exciting!" Lynn squealed. "Can we see them?"

"She's in the last room on the right. I would maybe knock first, to see if she's all cleaned up and stuff."

As everyone filed down the hall, Randy stayed behind and wrapped Ashley in his arms. "How's she doing?"

"Madison's tired, but they both are doing well. Luckily, Justin was still able to be on the phone when Chase was born."

Randy nodded as he kissed the top of Ashley's head. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good. Have you called and checked on Kaelyn lately?"

"I actually just got off the phone with Becky, and she said that she went ahead and took Kaelyn to her house for the night. She figured that we would both be tired and went ahead and packed her up."

"Aw, that was nice of her. We will definitely have to thank her," Ashley said as she grabbed Randy's hand, and also led him down the hall.

Before Ashley opened the door, Randy stopped her. When she turned toward him with a questioning look, he bent down and softly kissed her. "By the way, when we get home tonight, I want to talk to you about something."

Ashley scrunched her face. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah everything is fine," Randy nodded. "I was just thinking about something while here, and I want to talk to you about it."

Later on that night, April volunteered to stay with Madison at the hospital so Ashley could go home and get some rest. While Randy was in the shower, she uploaded all of the pictures she took of Madison and Chase, and opened a new email to Justin.

_Justin,  
Here they are, lots and lots of pictures of Madison and Chase. Enjoy them! I hope you are as proud of her as Randy and I am. She did great! Hope things are good your way, and don't worry. I'm sure between me and Madison you'll be getting alot more pictures in the future,lol! Be safe!_

_See ya soon,  
Ash_

Ashley had just pressed the send button when she heard the shower shut off and the door that joined their bedroom and the master bathroom open. She glanced toward the door, and bit her bottom lip as she watched Randy dry off in the doorway.

"Babe, I forgot a pair of boxers. Would you mind grabbing a pair?" Randy asked.

"Now why would I want to do something silly like that?" Ashley playfully asked as she walked toward her husband, wrapping her arms around him.

Randy laughed out loud as he lifted Ashley in his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and headed toward their bed. "You are so beautiful," Randy whispered as he gently set her down, beginning to nip at her neck.

Ashley enjoyed the feeling for a moment before pulling away. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Huh?"

"You said something in the hospital. You said that when we got home there was something you wanted to talk to me about."

"Oh yeah that," Randy remembered. He didn't know if he should bring the subject up, or even if she would like the idea. "Don't worry about it. It was nothing."

"Randy...let's have another baby," Ashley said out of the blue.

His eyes widened, and surprised she had thought the same thing he did. "I'm guessing by the look on your face that you don't like the idea," she sighed.

Randy smirked. "No, I didn't say that. I was actually thinking the same thing while waiting in the hospital today, but I didn't know how you would feel about the subject-especially with Madison and Chase coming home soon."

Ashley shrugged. "Well, Madison and the baby will be in the same room for awhile, and the way Justin is talking, he is going to propose after her high school graduation. So, more than likely she'll be moving down to be with him. Plus, there is five bedrooms on this top floor, and three are being used at the moment. And-"

Randy interrupted Ashley by leaning down and passionately kissing her. "Let's do it," he said once the kiss was broken. "Let's have another baby."


	27. Chapter 27

**I want to thank Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, KimmieCena, TednCodyGirl, darkangelmel, xCAOxRKOx, Joviper54, RKOsgirl92, Skillet's Lady Goddess, I'mxAxRockstar, Krista Hardy, newbeginning2010 and Xandman216 for the awesome reviews! You guys are the best!**

**1 Year Later (Fall 2010)**

It had been a long and painful year for Randy and Ashley. After deciding to have another baby, they began trying almost immediately, but neither imagined the long road that layed ahead. A couple months after starting, Ashley became pregnant...but miscarried a few weeks later. The same story repeated itself about 3 months later, but again Ashley miscarried. Fearing something was wrong, Randy and Ashley went to see a doctor, and found a large cyst on one of Ashley's ovaries. When Ashley went in for surgery, the doctor didn't realize at the time how big the cyst actually was, and ended up having to take the entire ovary out. While in recovery, Ashley's doctor told Randy and Ashley that since an ovary was taken out, it would create a greater challenge to conceive a child naturally.

After being released from the hospital about two months ago, Randy and Ashley both mutually agreed to stop trying, both not wanting to go through the pain again. They both decided to focus their attention on Kaelyn, who was now a vibrant and healthy 18 month old toddler. The stress also took a toll on their relationship, and both knew they weren't as close as they once were.

However, things were going better for Justin and Madison. Justin was able to come home about 6 weeks after Chase was born and instead of waiting, he proposed to Madison. After she graduated high school the previous May, neither wanted a big wedding, and instead got married in the court house a month later. Justin was able to finish his tour in Iraq, and was stationed in Kentucky. Since he and Madison were now married, she could live on base with him.

"I am going to miss you guys so much!" Ashley gushed as she and Madison hugged one last time. "It's going to be awfully quiet without two little kids running around."

Madison gave her sister a sympathetic smile. "I know it, and we will miss you too," she replied as Chase squealed in agreement. "Ashley, thank you for everything. I feel as if we owe you guys so much."

Ashley shook her head. "No, you guys don't owe us anything. Randy and I were happy to do it. I'm just sorry he's not home yet to say good-bye."

Justin then walked up to the sisters and took a sleeping Chase away from his wife. "Madison, we better get going soon."

She nodded. "Well..."

Ashley pulled her sister into another hug. "I love you guys, and make sure you take lots of pictures!"

"I will," Madison agreed. "And you too! Besides, it's not like we are going to be on the other side of the world. Kentucky isn't that far away. You guys are always welcome to visit."

Justin and Madison soon left, and as Ashley closed the front door, she heard Kaelyn start waking up from her nap. "Hi princess," she exclaimed, kissing her chubby cheek. "Did you have a good nap?"

Kaelyn nodded. "Play Chase."

Ashley gave her daughter a sympathetic grin. "Baby, Chase had to go bye bye."

"Where?"

"Chase, uncle Justin and aunt Madison went to go live in their new house."

"Daddy?"

"I don't know where daddy is. He should be on his way home soon."

Meanwhile, Randy still sat on the cold ground in front of an all too familiar grave stone. "Hey Mack, sorry I haven't been to see you in awhile. Kaelyn's been keeping us busy, and with me on the WWE title run right now...it's kind of hectic," he smirked. "I just...I just wish I knew what to say to Ashley-to make her feel better. I know that she blames herself for not being able to give us another baby, but I just don't know what to say to make her realize it isn't her fault. I just don't know..." he trailed off. He then kissed the top of the grave stone like always and walked away.

When Randy walked through the kitchen door, he smiled as he heard the laughter and commotion coming from the family room. He quietly shut the door, set his luggage down on the floor and walked toward the noise. Randy smirked as he leaned against the doorway, and quietly watched Ashley and Kaelyn playing on the floor. Kaelyn happen to look up and squealed when she saw Randy.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" she screamed as she ran toward him.

"Hi pumpkin!" he exclaimed as she jumped into his arms, and he began to shower her with kisses. Ashley smiled as she also got up from the floor and watched them. After one final kiss, Randy looked toward his wife and they exchanged smiles.

"Hey baby," he said as he also pulled her into his arms and lightly kissed her lips. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. We both did."

"Miss us?" Kaelyn asked.

"You bet I missed you guys," Randy said. "I always miss my girls when I am working. Did Justin and Madison already leave?"

"Yeah they had to get going. I think Madison was pretty dissapointed that she wasn't able to say good-bye, but she understood," Ashley said as Randy nodded.

Later that night, after Kaelyn went to sleep, Ashley could tell something was on Randy's mind as she walked into their bedroom. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"Nothing, I guess I'm just tired. What are you doing?"

Ashley gave her husband a curious look. "I'm going to take a bath."

"You know what I was thinking," Randy called.

"What's that?"

"How about on my next road trip, you come with me," Randy suggested as he walked into the bathroom. "I think it will be good for us to have some one on one time together."

When Randy walked through the door, Ashley was fully nude, and bent over checking on how hot the water was. What he really wanted to do was take her in his arms and have his way with her on their bed. But, Randy didn't know how or if Ashley would like that. "What do you think of my idea baby?"

Ashley turned around, and to Randy's dismay, quickly covered herself. "What about Kaelyn? There is stuff around here that needs to be done."

"Kaelyn can stay with my parents, or my brother or my sister. Hell, I bet April and Matt would take her for the weekend. Please?" he asked as he stuck out his lower lip. "You know it would do us some good."

"I'll see," she gently smiled. Randy took that as his cue to leave her alone, and he nodded as he walked away. Ashley sadly sighed as she got into the hot water, and began to cry.

Randy, who was watching a movie in their bedroom, thought he heard something. When he realized the sounds were coming from the master bathroom, he shut the tv off and slightly opened the door. It broke Randy's heart to see his wife in their big bath tub, crying her eyes out.

He then decided to strip himself of his own clothes, and after making sure the baby monitor was on, he snuck in the bathroom. "Baby, what's wrong?" he quietly asked as he climbed in the tub in front of Ashley.

Ashley was startled, not expecting for him to come in. "Nothing, it's nothing," she said as she wiped away her tears, and tried to form a small smile.

"Now that I don't believe for a second. I hear sounds coming from the bathroom, and when I check on you, your beautiful face is buried in your hands," he said as he grabbed her hand. "Seriously, what's the matter?"

She shrugged as more tears started to fall. "It's...I just miss you I guess."

"Babe, I'm right here. You don't have to miss me."

Ashley gave Randy a sarcastic smile. "Yes, I know your right here, but...I guess I miss how close we used to be," she finally blurted out. "I remember when you would come home and passionately kiss me, not just a peck. And when I would say that I was going to take a bath, you would never leave alone like you did tonight. You would always sneak in here, or make up some lame excuse to come in. We have never gone 2 months without being with each other. I mean I know you blame me for not being able to have another baby-"

"Whoa, stop right there," Randy said firmly but gently. "I don't blame you for not being able to have another baby."

"Then what's been going on? Why have we been acting like strangers?"

"I guess...I just didn't want to hurt you," Randy replied.

Ashley scrunched her face. "What are you talking about?"

"Babe, I know that this year has been rough, and with that surgery and the two miscarriages, I know that brought alot of pain. And it kind of scared me to see you in that kind of pain. So, I guess in my own way of thinking, it just kind of made sense. That way, you wouldn't be in pain anymore."

When Ashley looked into Randy's eyes, she could see tears start to form. "So, you don't hate me?"

Randy sighed as he pulled Ashley closer to him. "No, of course I don't hate you. I love you. You are the most important person in my life and I could never hate you. And if we aren't able to have another baby, then so be it. Kaelyn is a beautiful healthy little girl, and we can focus all of our attention on her."

Ashley nodded in agreement. "Yes she is. I also went to the doctor and she said we could try fertility treatments, and even adoption. She pointed out that we do have other options besides trying naturally. I even have paperwork describing all the different options we have."

"Good, I want to read them," Randy said as Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck. "So, are we good again?"

"I've always been good. Are you good?"

Randy nodded as he pulled Ashley as close as humanly possible and passionately kissed her. After a few moments, Randy felt as if he needed her, and wanted her. He moved slightly so he could stand, and then helped Ashley up as well.

"You know technically I wasn't done with my bath," she smiled.

"Oh well. I can think of something that is more important," he stated as he took her in his arms, and led her to their bedroom.

**A/N: Ok, while looking up info on ovary problems and cysts, I couldn't get a straight answer as to what I was looking for. So, the info mentioned in the chapter may or may not be true.**


	28. Chapter 28

**I want to thank Ashurii-sama, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, I'mxAxRockstar, TednCodyGirl, CraftyTink529, KimmieCena, ShelbyR21, darkangelmel, Joviper54, xCAOxRKOx, RKOsgirl92, Skillet's Lady Goddess, Xandman216, Krista Hardy, newbeginning2010 and Hailey Egan for the awesome reviews!**

During the next eight weeks, Randy and Ashley got back to being close as they once were. That night, after long hours of love making, they both decided that they wouldn't try so hard to conceive. It was up to God's hands, and if it was meant to be, then it was meant to be. They also began Invetro fertilization, and so far no luck.

It was now the week of Christmas, and Ashley felt herself getting even more excited as she took out the cookies from the oven. Randy would be home the next morning, and her sisters and their spouses would also be staying with them for Christmas. As Ashley began to ice the cookies, she felt a sudden urge of nausea, and made a mad dash for the bathroom.

Madison, who had made it earlier in the day with Justin and Chase, quickly followed her. "Ash, are you ok?"

She nodded as she proceded to get sick once more. "Yeah, I think so. It just sucks having the flu so close to Christmas."

"Well how long have you had the flu?" Madison asked as she watched Ashley get up slowly and wash her mouth out.

Ashley shrugged. "I don't know...a couple of weeks maybe."

"A couple of weeks? Ash, the flu shouldn't last more than a couple of weeks. It should only last like one week, if that," Madison said as a sudden idea came into her mind. "Do you think your...you know the P word?"

"Please, I can't be. After my surgery, the doctor said it would be harder for me to conceive," Ashley laughed. "I'm sure I just have a bad case of the flu."

Madison said nothing as she followed her older sister back into the kitchen. She studied her sister as she took some more Tylenol from the medicine cabinet and got a glass of water. "Ash, can I ask you a weird question?" she finally asked.

Ashley raised an eyebrow. "How weird is it?"

"When was the last time you had your period?"

She literally started choking on her water as she listened to Madison's question. "What kind of question is that?"

"I'm just curious," Madison said.

"Well if you must know, it was like 2 months ago," she replied as Madison's eyes widened. "Hold on, before you say anything, I've had messed up cycles ever since my surgery. So, don't get excited yet!"

Just then, Kaelyn came toddling into the kitchen, with her now one year old cousin behind her. "Mommy! Mommy! Chase and I play!"

Ashley giggled. "I'm glad your having fun baby girl," she replied as she scooped up her daughter.

"Santa come?"

"Santa won't come for a few days yet," Ashley told Kaelyn. "Uncle Matt and aunt April have to get here first."

"Daddy home?"

Ashley gave her daughter a sympathetic smile. Kaelyn was truly a daddy's girl. "Daddy will be home in the morning, ok."

Kaelyn nodded as she ran off into the next room, the play room. After checking on the kids, Madison turned her attention to Ashley again. "Ok, so if you don't think your pregnant, then why don't you take a home pregnancy test."

"Oh no I'm not!" Ashley exclaimed. "I don't want to take that and get my hopes up, and then look at it to see the negative sign. Further more, I don't want to have that in a trash can, and Randy see it, and then he'll get his hopes up. Sorry, I don't want to do that."

Madison nodded. "Then, why don't you go to your doctor. Maybe she'll be able to give some kind of medicine to help you feel better. Why don't you go today, and Justin and I will watch the kids."

Ashley sighed as she made eye contact with her sister. She would definitely feel better if she knew what was going on and knew what to do to take care of it. "Alright fine. I will call my doctor!"

After making a phone call, Ashley was glad to hear she could get in the office that afternoon. So, after lunch, she made the trip to the doctor's office. Once she was called back, the nurse drew some blood for several tests, and while waiting for the results, Ashley was told to wait in her doctor's private office. While waiting, the sound of her phone buzzing startled her, but she smiled when she saw who it was.

"I miss you!" she exclaimed into the phone.

Randy smirked. "I miss you too babe, but it won't be long until I can hold you in my arms."

"I can't wait!"

"It's awful quiet in the back ground. Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Well, Madison convinced me to go see the doctor since I haven't been feeling good for the last couple of weeks. I'm in her office now."

"Is everything ok?" Randy asked, clearly concerned.

"Yes, I'm sure everything is fine. The nurse drew some blood and running tests now. I'm sure it's just a bad case of the flu, and I'll get some medicine," Ashley said as her doctor walked in. "Hey I need to get going, the doctor just walked in."

"Alright, well call me ASAP with your results."

"I will. Love you," Ashley smiled.

"Love you too."

"I am going to guess that is your husband," Dr. Miller smiled as Ashley hung up her phone.

Ashley nodded. "Yes that was him. So...is everything ok?"

"Well, we ran several tests, and they all came back clear...except for one."

Ashley's heart sank. "O-Ok. So, what's going on?"

Dr. Miller smiled. "Ashley...you are pregnant."

Her jaw literally dropped as tears began to pool in her eyes. "A-Are you sure? I mean, I didn't think it was possible."

"Well, it was possible, but after your surgery, the chances decreased. You can probably consider this your miracle baby," Dr. Miller smiled. "Come on, why don't we go have an ultrasound and take a look at your baby."

Ashley followed her doctor, and after giving her the appropriate information, Ashley learned that her due date was to be July 15. As the doctor continued taking pictures, she also pointed to Ashley that the baby looked nice and big so far. When she finally left the doctor office, a big smile was literally plastered on Ashley's face, and that smile was still there when she returned home.

"Hey there you are!" Madison said as Ashley walked through the door. "You've been gone awhile."

Ashley shrugged. "Did you expect me earlier or something? You know how doctor offices can be."

"So...how did everything go?"

"Nope, I talk to Randy first, then I tell everyone," she said with a smile.

"Oh my gosh, your dying!"

Ashley laughed out loud. "No I am not dying, and I promise you it is nothing bad. But like I said, I really want to talk to Randy first. You guys will find out soon enough."

That night, Ashley could hardly sleep. She was still in shock that she was carrying another baby, and couldn't be more happier. Just as she rolled over and started falling asleep, she heard the door slightly open, and heard Randy walk in as quietly as possible.

He set his luggage in the corner, and carefully climbed on the bed, kissing Ashley's cheek. "Hey baby. I'm home," he whispered.

She rolled over, smiling. "Hey!" she exclaimed, pulling him down for a passionate kiss. Randy was surprised at first, but instantly began to kiss her back.

"Now that is a welcome home kiss," he smirked as they quickly kissed again. "By the way, you never called me about your appointment. Is everything ok?"

"Everything is great," Ashley replied as she sat up a little. "You know I've got a great idea. Let's exchange Christmas presents tonight."

"Baby, tonight?" Randy questioned. "But Christmas is another 4 days away. You can't wait that long?"

"I could...but I'm just really excited about yours," Ashley smiled. "Please?"

Randy laughed out loud as he climbed off the bed, and disappeared into his closet. "Alright, alright. Here is yours," he said, handing her a small velvet black box.

Ashley pryed open the tiny box, and gasped at the contents. Inside, a yellow gold ring was nestled. She carefully got it out to inspect it further, and noticed that her and Randy's names were at the top of the ring, along with their birthstones, as was Kaelyn's name and birth stone beneath it.

"Oh my God," she finally stated. "Randy, it's beautiful! Thank you so much!" she exclaimed as she quickly kissed her husband.

"I wanted to get you a mother's ring, and as you can see all of our names and birth stones are on there. If need be, we can even add names and birth stones. Do you seriously like it?" he asked.

Ashley immediately started nodding as she watched Randy place the ring on her right hand. "I love it, and I love you."

"I love you too Ash."

She then knew it was time. Saying nothing, she then climbed off the bed, and grabbed the envelope hidden in her underwear drawer. "Here is your gift," Ashley smiled as she snuggled under the covers again. "Merry Christmas baby."

Randy curiously tore open the envelope, and as he began to read the papers a smile slowly spread across his face. "Baby, does this mean what I think it means?"

Ashley then handed him the sonogram pictures. "Your son or daughter wants to say hello."

Randy then tackled Ashley with hugs, and kissed her deeply. "So, all of this is for real? We're having another baby?" he exclaimed.

She nodded. "Yes, all of it is real! Dr. Miller was even impressed with how good the baby looks. I just need to take it easy a little more because I might be considered a 'high risk' pregnancy because of my surgery, but so far everything looks really good."

Saying nothing, Randy hopped off their bed and pulled Ashley with him. He then spinned them around their room a few times. "Randy, please stop, your going to wake someone up. Or, I'm going to be sick-one of the two."

Randy smirked. "Oh, sorry baby," he said as he kissed her again.

When Randy and Ashley made eye contact, both smiled, and she swore she saw a tear or two in his eyes. "You have no idea how excited I am, and how much I love you," he whispered.

Ashley pursed her lips. "It is probably just as much as I love you, and how excited I am."


	29. Chapter 29

**A big thank you goes out to TednCodyGirl, CraftyTink529, Happygolucky103, KimmieCena, Skillet's Lady Goddess, Joviper54, xCAOxRKOx, Xandman216, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, Krista Hardy and Legacy's Sweetie for the awesome reviews!**

A few days later, the Orton house was filled with guests celebrating the Christmas holiday. All of Ashley's sisters were there, along with her paternal grandparents and all of Randy's family was with them as well. Throughout out the day, everyone seemed to notice the smile on both Randy and Ashley's faces, and how they would find every reason to hug or kiss each other.

"Ok, what is up with you?" Nathan finally asked as he and Bob followed Randy into the living room. "You and Ashley are acting like love sick teenagers or something."

"What? Why can't I be in a good mood? It's Christmas, and I'm thankful for my wife and daughter. Is that so bad?" Randy asked.

"Well, no son it isn't, but I have to agree with your brother. Something is definitely up," Bob said.

Meanwhile, as some of the ladies got more candy and cookies out, they were noticing the same thing about Ashley. "Ash, Randy mentioned that you hadn't been feeling good for the last few weeks. Is everything ok?" Elaine asked.

Ashley immediately nodded. "Yep, everything is great. I am feeling alot better."

"Ok, I think something is going on," April chimed in. "Your smiling, and that smile hasn't left your face practically all day."

"Yeah, and you still haven't told me what your doctor said," Madison added.

"You went to the doctor?" Becky asked. "Is everything ok?"

Ashley giggled. "Yes everything is fine, and no, nothing is wrong. Is it such a crime to be in a good mood?" she asked.

Randy then walked into the kitchen with Kaelyn in his arms. "Mommy hungry!" she said.

"Ah, are you hungry," Ashley asked the toddler. "Randy, will you check on the turkey and I will get her started on some mashed potatoes and some other stuff."

"Sure, I can do that," he said as he gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, both exchanging smiles.

Becky and Elaine then also exchanged smiles. "Yeah, something is definitely going on."

Soon, everyone sat down to dinner, and as everyone began putting food on their plates, Randy and Ashley glanced toward one another. "Do you think we should tell them now?" he whispered in her ear.

"They all know something is up. We might as well," she smiled.

Randy then stood up. "Ok, first of all, me and Ash just want to thank everyone for coming today. We both feel incredibly lucky to have such a great family. But, we also would like to share some great news with everyone."

"I knew something was up!" April exclaimed.

"Well, son what is it?" Bob asked.

Randy and Ashley smirked toward one another as everyone sat on the edge of their seats, waiting for the big announcement. "The other night, Ashley gave me the best Christmas present I could ask for."

"And..." Nathan trailed off.

"Let's just say July is going to be an important month," Ashley said, also standing up. "It's the month Kaelyn will become a big sister!"

The entire room filled with cheers and excitement as both Randy and Ashley were hugged and well wishes were passed around.

"So, how are you feeling?" April asked.

"Decent now that I know what is going on," Ashley smiled. "At first I just thought it was a bad case of the flu, and Madison thought it would be a good idea to see the doctor to get some medicine. I never would have imagined I was pregnant. I didn't think it would be possible."

"Kaelyn, did you hear everybody?" Randy asked his daughter as he picked her up from her high chair. "Your going to be a big sister!"

"Sisser?" she question.

Randy smirked. "Do you want a baby brother or sister?"

"Broder and sisser!" she squealed.

"Oh I don't know about that," Ashley said. "How about just one baby."

"You never know, Ashley. Twins run in our family," her grandma said.

Elaine nodded. "Twins run in our family too."

Randy and Ashley glanced toward one another, and she giggled as Randy shrugged. "Well, if we did have twins, we would definitely be acheiving our goal!"

**3 Months Later**

Ashley waited anxiously as she watched another person be called back by a nurse. It was the day of her sonogram appointment, and while she wished that Randy could be with her, she was just as happy to have Elaine with her.

"Don't let me forget to thank Bob again for watching Kaelyn," Ashley said, breaking the silence. "I really appreciate it."

"Oh you don't have to thank him. That little girl has him wrapped around her finger," Elaine smiled. "It's still hard to believe she is going to be 2 years old in a month!"

"I know it," Ashley agreed as her cell phone beeped.

"What did Randy have to say?"

"He asked me if I knew yet or not, and if everything is ok," Ashley replied as she began to text him back.

"Are you guys leaning toward a boy or girl?"

"Deep down, I think Randy wants a boy, but I know he would be happy with either," Ashley replied. "I'm just happy it's been a normal, problem free pregnancy this far, and would also be happy with either."

"Ashley Orton," a nurse called.

Ashley and Elaine then followed the nurse through the doors and into a small examination room. The nurse then instructed Ashley to hop on the table as carefully as possible and then put that cold goo stuff on her belly.

"So, Ashley, how have you been feeling?" the nurse asked.

"Pretty good. Very excited for today!"

The nurse nodded as she took several pictures, and pointing out various body parts. She then froze on a particular picture. "Oh...oh my."

Elaine and Ashley exchanged glances. "Is something the matter with my baby?"

"No nothing is wrong, but if you see right there, that is your baby's head," the nurse pointed out. "But, do you see that spot right there?"

Ashley nodded. "Yeah, what is that?"

"That is your other baby's head. Congratulations, your having twins! And from the looks of it, your having a boy and girl."

Ashley's jaw literally dropped. "Are you sure it's twins?"

"I'm positive. Like I said, there is one head and there is the other," the nurse said. "Everything is looking great."

After her appointment, Ashley picked up Kaelyn, and once home, she laid her down for a nap. Ashley then went over to the computer, and scannned the photos from the sonogram, including the one with arrows pointing to each of the babies. After emailing them to Randy, she logged on her Myspace page, and was excited to see Randy already on there.

_AshleyO: Hey baby._

While waiting for a response, she went to grab a glass of water, and smiled when she returned to the computer. _RandalKeithOrton: Hey! How is everyone?_

_AshleyO: Everyone is good. Kaelyn and I just got home not too long ago, and she's already napping. Your dad really wore her out._

_RandalKeithOrton: Haha, that's funny. She definitely has dad wrapped around her finger. So...how was your apt? Everything good w/ the baby?_

_AshleyO: Do you have time to check your email? I scanned pictures from the sonogram & emailed them to you. One is particuarly interesting._

_RandalKeithOrton: Interesting? Is everything ok?_

_AshleyO: Yeah, everything is good. Just go check them out._

_RandalKeithOrton: Ok I will. Be right back..._

As she waited for Randy's response, she re-filled her glass of water and checked on Kaelyn, who was still fast asleep. When she returned to her computer, Ashley's heart sank when she saw that Randy signed out of Myspace.

"Oh no, he's mad at me," she sighed as her phone rang. It was Randy.

"H-Hello."

"Twins, huh?" he smirked. "Those pictures weren't wrong were they?"

"No they aren't wrong. Did you see the one with the arrows pointing to each head?"

Randy smirked. "Yeah I saw it, and baby I'm so excited!"

Ashley was surprised. "You are? When I saw you signed out of myspace, I thought you were mad or something."

"Why would I be mad? I signed out because I wanted to talk to you over the phone. If I told you over the computer how excited I am, that doesn't mean anything. Both babies are healthy, and your healthy. What more could I ask for?"

"I'm so glad to hear you say that. I have to admit...I'm a little nervous about the babies."

Even though Ashley couldn't see it, Randy scrunched his face. "Why are you nervous? It's not like we have to worry mixing them up or geting them confused. Yeah, it's going to be an extra baby to take care of, but Ash you are the strongest person I know. You can handle anything that comes your way, and I know we are going to do great with these babies. And, don't forget-I'm by your side no matter what!"

Ashley had a few tears running down her face as she listened to Randy talk. "Thanks Randy. I needed to hear that."

"Your welcome," he replied as his friend John Cena came into the hotel room they shared. "Hey Cena, you'll never believe it. Ashley and I are expecting twins!"

Ashley giggled as she continued listening to the guys talk. "Congrats Ash!" she heard John call.

"Tell John I said thank you," she said to Randy. "Listen, I will let you and John get back to your little love fest, and I will talk to you later, ok?"

"Alright sounds good, and by the way, it's not a love fest," he smirked. "I love you baby."

"I love you too Randy. Bye," Ashley said as she hung up the phone.


	30. Chapter 30

**A big thank you goes out to Ashurii-sama, Krista Hardy, southerncharm21, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, KimmieCena, Joviper54, Skillet's Lady Goddess, RKOsgirl92, Happygolucky103, TednCodyGirl, Xandman216, I'mxAxRockstar and CraftyTink529 for the awesome reviews!**

**A/N: There is only one chapter left on Finding Love Again. I want to thank everyone who has helped make this story such a sucess. You guys are truly the best!**

Spring came to an end, and soon Kaelyn and Randy celebrated their birthdays with a big party. Mother's Day came about a month later, and Randy surprised Ashley with a spa day, so she could relax before the babies came. Ashley was also thankful to have a problem free pregnancy. She knew that she was considered a high risk, especially after her surgery, and was relieved to make it to her third trimester without any problems.

Summer came, and before Randy and Ashley knew it, it was the beginning of July. Vince even let Randy have a few extra weeks off, so he was now home-just in case Ashley would go into labor early. Ashley was now at two weeks before her due date, and it seemed as if she was getting more and more irriated with Randy. He was hanging up jungle pictures in the baby boy's nursery, and it seemed like he couldn't get them straight.

"Randy," she whined again. "It's not straight...again."

He stepped off the step stool, and stood back next to his wife. Randy then gave her a questioning glance. "Babe, I don't think those pictures could get any straighter. They look fine."

Ashley noticeably rolled her eyes as she sat down in the rocking chair, rubbing her belly. "If you say so. By the way, we need to think of names for these babies. They are coming anytime you know."

Randy took a deep breath and counted to ten. He had never seen Ashley in this kind of mood before, even when she was pregnant with Kaelyn. But he knew this pregnancy was different-she was pregnant with twins, and that meant double hormones, etc. "Yes, I know they are coming soon. Do you have any in mind?"

"Well, for the girl, I like Grace and we could call her Gracie. I keep thinking that it's by God's grace that we are having these babies, and that may be another reason why I love the name. What do you think of Grace Elizabeth Orton?"

"I like it. The name is really beautiful," Randy agreed. "So, since you thought of our daughter's name, does that mean I can choose our son's name?"

Ashley smirked. "It depends on what it is."

Randy thought for a moment as he tapped his fingers against the dresser. "What about Tyler?"

"Eh, it's ok," Ashley commented.

"Ok...what about Christian?"

"It's better than Tyler, but still ok."

Randy took another deep breath. "Well, we already asked Nate to be the godfather of the baby boy. Why don't we somehow use his name-like for the middle name or something."

Ashley nodded as she stood up. "We'll see. I'm going to put some stuff away in the other room."

As he watched her walk away, Randy threw his head back against the wall. "Only a few weeks, only a few weeks," he muttered to himself.

"Hey Randy? What time do we need to pick up Kaelyn?" Ashley called from the next room. They were both happy when Bob and Elaine offered to take her for the day while they finished last minute things around the house for the babies.

"I don't think until later this afternoon," he replied as he walked in the opposite direction.

Randy descended down the stairs, and grabbed a cold soda out of the refrigerator. Once he sat down at the kitchen table, he instantly plopped his head down in exhaustion. Since Ashley was considered full term, she hadn't been comfortable, and therefore wasn't able to sleep well. And that of course meant that Randy didn't sleep well either.

Just then, Randy heard a knock on the door. "Come on," he called, raising his head just a tad. When Nathan walked in, he was shocked to see how wiped out his brother looked.

"Damn man, you look beat," he pointed out. "And those babies aren't even here yet."

"Thank you so much for your opinion," Randy said sarcastically. "I haven't slept well in the last few days...and Ashley is having one of those 'pregnancy' days," he said quietly so she wouldn't hear him.

Before Nathan could respond, Ashley came down the stares, and both Nathan and Randy noticed the worried look on her face. "Ash, is everything ok?" Randy asked, standing up from his chair.

"Randy...I think we need to get to the hospital," she said calmly.

Randy and Nathan exchanged looks. "Are you having contractions. Is everything in the car?" he asked as he went to her side.

She shook her head as tears streamed down her face. "The bags are in the car...but when I went to the bathroom...the toilet was full of blood."

"Nathan, follow us up there, and can you call mom and dad for me?" Randy asked as he helped Ashley into the car.

"Yep don't worry about a thing. It's taken care of."

Once everyone was in the car, Randy literally sped toward the hospital. Ashley was taken toward Labor and Delivery immediately, and Randy couldn't help but feel the worst as he waited on news of his wife.

"I'm sure everything is ok, man," Nathan said, trying to comfort his older brother.

Randy only nodded. "Maybe. But, I don't think you bleed during a pregnancy. At least I don't think it happens."

The waiting room door opened, and both brothers noticed Ashley's doctor walk toward them. "Dr. Miller, how is Ashley? How are the babies?"

"Ashley is being prepped for a c-section as we speak. The cause of the bleeding is due to Ashley beginning to hemmeroge. Since she is practically full term, I think this is the safest way."

Randy nodded. "Can I be with her?"

"Sure, if you follow me, I'll show you where you can grab some scrubs to where."

As Randy followed the doctor out of the room, he stopped in the doorway and pointed toward Nathan. "Hey Nate, can you-"

"Don't worry, man, I'll call everyone and get them up here," he interrupted, pulling out his phone.

"Your the best. Thanks man," Randy said.

Meanwhile, Ashley layed on the operating table, worried and scared. She heard a door open, and was thankful to see her husband coming toward her. "Hey," she smiled.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" he asked as he kissed her forehead.

"I'm nervous and worried. How are the babies?"

"I think the faster we get them out, the better everyone will be."

Dr. Miller soon began, and to keep themselves calm, Randy and Ashley were reminiscing about the early days of their relationship. "Baby, do you remember the first time we kissed?" Randy whispered.

"Ashley, your going to feel some tugging," the doctor said.

She made a face and Randy tightened the grip on her hand. "Yeah, I remember. In fact, I was at that same park with Kaelyn not too long ago, and I saw the picinic table where it happened."

Before Randy could respond, they both heard the sounds of their baby starting to cry. "It's a girl," Dr. Miller announced.

Randy could feel tears in his eyes as he cut the cord. "Ash, she is so beautiful. She looks great!"

Dr. Miller then handed the baby to a nurse as she started on getting the baby boy out. "I am so proud of you," Randy whispered. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Randy."

Just then, Randy and Ashley heard another set of lungs cry. "It's a boy!"

The tears that were in Randy's eyes started rolling down his face as he cut the cord. "Ash, he looks great too! They both look nice and healthy."

Dr. Miller got the boy cleaned up and measured as Randy kissed Ashley once more. "I'm really sorry for being so mean these last couple of weeks," Ashley said. "I hope you know it was all part of hormones."

"I kind of figured that," he replied with a smile. "But don't worry about it, you don't need to apologize."

Within a few hours, after everyone was cleaned up, Ashley and the babies were moved to a private room. After making sure Ashley was situated with the babies, Randy went out into the waiting room, and as soon as Kaelyn saw her daddy, she ran into his arms.

"Hi baby girl," he exclaimed as he kissed her cheek.

"Where momma?"

"Mommy is in her room. Do you want to go see her?"

Kaelyn nodded her head. "So, how is everyone?" Elaine asked.

"Everyone is doing well, and everyone is healthy! Grace Elizabeth Orton was born at 11:30 am and weighed 6lbs and 13 oz and was 20 inches long. Baby boy Orton was born at 11:33 am and weighed 6lbs and 14oz and was 19 inches long."

"So, I'm guessing the boy doesn't have a name yet?" Becky asked.

Randy shook his head no. "Nope not yet. If you guys want to see them, follow me," he gestured.

As soon as everyone came into the room, oohs and awws were said as Elaine took the baby boy and Nathan took Gracie. "Oh my gosh, they are so adorable!" Becky exclaimed.

"Kaelyn, what do you think of your new brother and sister?" Ashley asked her oldest.

"They are little! Just like my baby dolls," she exclaimed in a very serious like tone.

Ashley giggled. "By the way, Randy, I think I thought of a good name while you went to get everyone."

"What's that?" he asked as he gently sat next to her on the bed.

"Well, remember how you wanted to use Nathan's name somehow since he is the boy's godfather?" she asked as Randy nodded and Nathan's eyes widened. "Well, what about Nathan Randal Orton?"

Randy smirked. "I like it, and he definitely looks like a Nathan."

"You guys really want to name the baby after me?" Nathan curiously asked.

"Sure, I mean after all you are his godfather," Randy pointed out. "And plus he will need someone to push around while I am gone," he said as everyone giggled.

"Mommy, can I hold baby?" Kaelyn asked.

"Sure you can," she replied as Randy began to get up.

"Here I will help you," Elaine offered. Randy and Ashley watched as Becky helped her niece get comfortable in the big comfy chair, and Elaine gently placed baby Nathan in her arms.

"I'm holding the baby!" she squealed.

"Shh, not so loud. You have to whisper," Ashley pointed out.

As Gracie and Nathan were passed around like hot potatoes, Randy kissed the side of his wife's head and whispered I love you in her ear. "What was that for?" she asked.

Randy shrugged. "I guess I just want to say thanks."

"Thanks for what?"

"For...giving me such a beautiful family. Each and every one of you mean the world to me and I'm glad everyone is healthy and happy."

Ashley returned his smile. "I love you too...and for the record, you did have a part in making this beautiful family," she said with a smile.


	31. Chapter 31

**I really want to thank xCAOxRKOx, Skillet's Lady Goddess, darkangelmel, RKOsgirl92, Happygolucky103, CraftyTink529, KimmieCena, TednCodyGirl, Joviper54, I'mxAxRockstar, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, Xandman216, Krista Hardy, Legacy's Sweetie and southerncharm21 for the awesome reviews!**

**A/N: Sadly, this is the last chapter of Finding Love Again. I really want to thank everyone who reviewed, read or put the story in their favorites. As always, it means alot! Hope you guys enjoy the last chapter!**

**3 Years Later**

As Randy drove into High Ridge after being away on a very long road trip, he couldn't help but smile. The last three years had treated him, as well as Ashley, well. His WWE career couldn't be any hotter, and was the current WWE champion. His thoughts then turned to Ashley. It was the day of their 6 year wedding anniversary, and they couldn't have been happier. Some say they still act like newlyweds around each other.

The red light soon turned to green, as he drove past the grade school, the first thing that came into Randy's mind was Kaelyn. She was now five and a proud kindergartener. Every night Randy called home before the kids' bedtime, and she would always have several stories to tell. She was also a spitting image of Randy, except for having Ashley's eyes and her curly dark hair. Ever since day one, Kaelyn was a daddy's girl and still is to this day.

Nathan and Gracie were doing good as well and healthy 3 year olds. Just like his name sake, Nathan loved playing baseball, or any sport really, and was super close with his uncle. When the twins were about a year old, both Randy and Ashley noticed Nathan's eyes weren't focusing like they should have, and took him to his peditrician. She recommended an out patient eye surgery at a children's hospital in St. Louis, and now two years later, is seeing better than ever. Like his parents and sister, Nathan also has the brunette hair and Randy's blue eyes. Gracie loved playing dress up and dolls, but unlike the rest of her family, got the blonde hair trait from Ashley's side of the family. She looked more like Ashley, but had Randy's eyes as well.

Then there was the youngest, baby Ryan Keith Orton. After the twins were born, Randy and Ashley originally decided their family was complete, and was totally surprised when learning about the pregnancy. He was born just a week after the twins turned 2, and born 5 weeks early due to low oxygen levels and low body temperature. Today though, a stranger would guess that Ryan was born full term. He acted like any 1 year old would, and shows no effects from his early arrival. He is also an exact replica of Ashley, with the exception of having his father's smile.

While waiting on another red light, Randy saw the cemetery in front of him. As he contimplated on either driving straight or turning left towards his home, he knew that it had been awhile since he had visited her-over 3 years in fact, since the night he and Ashley patched things up and began to work through their rough year together. The light turned green, and instead of turning, he drove straight.

Within minutes, he parked his Hummer, and walked along the now grass grown path. It didn't take long to find the particular grave he was looking for, and knelt down in front of it for a closer look.

"Hey Mack," he began as a sudden rush of emotion came over him. "I'm sorry it's been so long since I've been here. Over 3 years is a long time. That was long and hard year for Ashley and me, and that was the night we began to work through it together. Damn, I still can't believe it's been 9 years since you've passed. It's crazy because I can still picture you and how beautiful you were. I'm still amazed on how things work out. Up until the day you died, I really thought we would be together forever, and because my mind was on you the day of my motorcycle accident...I met Ashley," he said as he smirked.

"Mack, I just want you to know that even though I haven't been here lately doesn't mean I don't care about you any less. You will always have a special place in my heart. It's just...with Ash, four kids and traveling, it gets hard, you know. Now I may not be back for awhile, but I just want you to know that you do cross my mind from time to time, and I can't do anything but smile at our memories together. After all, you were my first love. Hell, you taught me how to love someone, and for that, I will always be grateful," he said as he gently kissed the top of the grave stone. After saying a short prayer, he walked back toward his Hummer and drove away.

When Randy walked through the kitchen door, he could instantly hear his kids running around and Ashley following them. "Mommy! Tell Nathan to leave me alone!" Kaelyn yelled.

"I want my dolly back!" Gracie added.

Ashley took a deep breath as she tried to seperate her daughters. "Ok, how about we all just take a break from each other, and let's keep our voices down please. I don't want Ryan to be woken up. Kaelyn, why don't you go in your room and play. Nathan, Gracie, I want you to do the same as well."

Everyone listened to what Ashley said, and as she descended down the stairs into the kitchen, a big smile spread across her face. There was Randy, going through the mail he had received throughout the week and as soon as he looked up, a smile spread across his face as well.

"Baby your home!"

"Hey babe," he said as she literally jumped into his arms. "Happy anniversary Ash," he whispered after a passionate embrace. "I love you."

"I love you too Randy, and happy anniversary. How long have you been home?"

"Just a few minutes," he said as he let Ashley back down on the floor. "I was actually going to head upstairs when I noticed you standing there. How have the kiddos been?"

"It's been one of those days today, but nothing too bad," Ashley replied as Kaelyn walked into the room.

"Mommy, can you tell Nathan-DADDY!!!" she squealed as she also jumped into Randy's arms.

"Hi princess! I missed you!" Randy said as he kissed his daughter's cheek. "Have you been a good girl for mommy?"

Kaelyn nodded her head. "Yep, but Nathan hasn't. He's been pestering me all the time today. Go ground him!"

Both Ashley and Randy giggled as Nathan and Gracie walked into the room. "DADDY! DADDY! DADDY!"

The kitchen was filled with noise and excitement, and Randy wouldn't have it any other way as he hugged his children. Before he could say anything more, everyone heard Ryan start to fuss over the baby monitor. "I'll go get him," Randy said as Ashley started walking.

"Daddy, did you get us anything?" Kaelyn asked.

"Have mommy check in my blue suitcase," Randy called as he climbed the hall stairs that led to the bedrooms.

When Randy walked into the nursery, he chuckled when he saw Ryan's eyes light up. "Hi big guy," he gushed as he got the toddler out of the wooden crib. "Daddy missed you!"

After changing Ryan's diaper, Randy went back down to the kitchen and smiled when he realized the kids found his gifts. "Daddy, thank you for the paint set," Kaelyn smiled.

"Thank you for the baseballs," Nathan added. "Me and uncle Nate will have to play ball again sometime."

Randy acted like he was offended. "What about daddy? Can't I play too?"

Nathan giggled. "Sure daddy! You can play."

Gracie then walked up to her dad and hugged his leg. "Thank you for my new dolly. She's beautiful!"

"Your welcome," he said as he affectionately rubbed her back. "Does your dolly have a name?"

She thought for a second. "Her name is...Gracie!"

"Does Ryan get a present?" Nathan asked.

"Well, I really didn't know what to get Ryan, so I just bought him a couple of outfits."

"What about me? Do I get a present?" Ashley whispered in her husband's ear from behind, sending shivers down his spine.

He smirked as he turned around to face her. "You will get your present later. It's something the kids shouldn't see," he winked.  
Later on that night, after dinner and after all the kids had gotten a bath, Randy sighed as he tucked Kaelyn in for the night. He was literally exhausted after helping Ashley with everything, and truly didn't know how his wife did it every day.

"Hey baby, I think you must be Superwoman or something," he said as he walked into their room and shut the door. As he pealed off his shirt, it was then he noticed the candles waiting to be lit around the room. And there was Ashley, standing in the master bathroom doorway-in nothing but a silk nighty.

"Wow," Randy finally said, right before he locked the door.

"Do you like your anniversary present?" Ashley smiled as she walked closer to her husband. He nodded as he took her in his arms, passionately kissing her.

"You look beautiful," he said. "And yes I love my present. If it's any consellation, you are more than welcome to give me this present any time you want," he smiled.

Ashley giggled. "I figured so."

"And speaking of presents, do you want your anniversary present?" he asked.

Ashley nodded, and got comfortable on the bed as Randy disappeared into his closet. When he came back into view, a blue velvet jewelery box was in his possession.

"Open it," he instructed.

Raising an eyebrow, Ashley did as she was asked and gasped at the contents. "Randy! It's my mother's ring! I thought I had lost it forever!" she exclaimed.

"Nope, I sneaked it away from you when you were doing the dishes. I know for the longest time you've only had our names and Kaelyn's name. I had the jeweler had Gracie, Nathan and Ryan's names as well and of course their birth stones. I also had something engraved inside of it."

Ashley turned the ring so she could have a better look, and started tearing up at the words. "Soul mates," she whispered. "Randy, it's beautiful. I love it!"

"I'm glad you do," he replied, wiping away the tears. "Ash, can I sound corny for a second?"

Ashley nodded. "Sure, you can be corny!"

Randy smirked as they quickly kissed. "Baby, I'm forever in-debited to you. The three years before we met were the hardest I ever had to live, and immediately after we met, I knew you were the one. Once I got over my personal shit, I knew we had a good thing, and didn't want to do anything to blow it. We have gotten through everything together-my motorcycle wreck, WWE title wins, finally conceiving the twins, Nathan's eye surgery and the surprise we call Ryan," he smiled as Ashley shed another tear.

"Ash, no matter what happens in the future, I know we will face it together. That's why I can't wait to see what comes our way. Baby, you taught me how to love again, and because of you, I found love again. When I thought of an engraving, the term soul mates seemed to fit perfectly. I love you."

"I love you too Randy," Ashley said as she wrapped her arms around her husband, holding him tight. Neither said anything as they held each other in the middle of the bed.

When the embrace was broken, and Randy looked into his wife's eyes, he knew everything was going to be ok. If someone would have asked him almost ten years ago if he would marry someone besides Mackenzie Dodson, he would have said hell no and laughed.

Now, he had spent six wonderful years with Ashley and together created four beautiful children. And although he didn't know if he should at first, he was so glad he took a chance at love again. As he said earlier, Randy was eternally grateful to Ashley. It was because of her that he found love again. And as Randy pressed his lips to Ashley's and laid her down on their king size bed, he was determined to show just how much he really did love her.

**A bunch of fluff toward the end, but you got to love it!**


End file.
